Purpose
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Everyone has a destiny. Everyone has destination and Everyone has a Purpose. Kodi has now been adopted to a family of a father and son and is no longer on the sled team anymore and will now go on adventure of a life time with a new friend he has made for life.
1. Drag Me Down

**Chapter 1: Drag Me Down**

Kodi felt the rain fall from the sky and land on his muzzle. He stared at Dusty almost almost losing his breath while looking at her. "Kodi come on! You're going to get sick out there!" Dusty called out to Kodi. Kodi then shook himself out of his thoughts and ran towards the boiler room where Dusty was standing in the doorway. Once Kodi was in the boiler room he shook off the rain from his red and white coat. Kodi then looked into Dusty's eyes. "Sorry Dusty I was a little lost in my mind since the racing season is over. Dusty chuckled with a smile as she looked at Kodi. "Oh Kodiak is that all you think about?" Dusty asked. Kodi cocked his head to the left and smile. "I think of other things," Kodi said as he sat down.

Dusty chuckled as she looked into Kodi's eyes. "You better think of other things," Dusty said with a smile. Kodi raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Kodi asked. Dusty chuckled as she got close to Kodi and licked the side of his muzzle. "Think you know what I mean," Dusty whispered into Kodi's ear. Kodi smiled as Dustyn pulled away from his ear. Kodi looked into Dusty's eyes again but this time almost getting into them. "Come on let's warm you up," Dusty said as she walked over towards the boiler. Kodi chuckled as he followed Dusty behind the boiler. The next morning Kodi opened his eyes and noticed that Dusty was laying Next to him. Kodi smiled at this as he slowly moved away from his mate.

Kodi stood up and watched Dusty moved herself to get comfortable. Kodi smiled as he walked away from Dusty and headed outside. Kodi walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Kodi stayed outside for awhile until Dusty had woken up and join him outside. "Hey," Dusty said as she walked outside. Kodi turned and looked at his mate. "Hey how are you this morning?" Kodi asked as he nuzzled Dusty. "I'm fine. What about you? I had you breathing really hard last night," Dusty said with smile. Kodi chuckled. "I'm fine I just… want to make sure you were okay," Kodi said as he nuzzled Dusty again. Dusty nuzzled Kodi back. "You make it sound like you're never going to see me again," Dusty said taking a deep breath. Kodi then stopped nuzzling his mate. "You never know Dusty. Anything could just drag me down and then you wouldn't see me anymore," Kodi said looking down at Dusty. Dusty laughed. "You're cute when you worry. You know that?" Dusty said with a smile.

Kodi didn't want to think anything bad since his new life with Dusty was already in front of him. But that was all about to change in one moment. Mr. Simpson had arrived with a leash in his hand "Come on boy. It's time to meet your new owners," Mr. Simpson said as he grabbed Kodi by the collar and puts Kodi on a leash. "New owner?" Kodi thought to himself as he stood up and followed his musher outside. Mr. Simpson and Kodi both walked over to a man and a teenage boy. "Well here he is," Mr, Simpson said as he handed the man the leash. "What do you think son?" asked the man to his son. The boy looked at Kodi and then looked back at his father. "Yeah I guess he's okay," boy said looking back at Kodi. "He is the son of Balto," Mr. Simpson said with a smile. "That means he's part wolf son," The father of the boy said with a smile. The boy looked up at Mr. Simpson and then looked back at his father. "Whatever." The boy said as he walked away and got into his father's truck.

Kodi was a little confused by this. Why was this happening? Why was Mr. Simpson giving Kodi to these strange people. "I'm sure Thomas will bond Kodi when we get home," Thomas's father with smile. Mr. Simpson nodded as he gave the leash to Thomas's father. Kodi then started walking towards the truck as he look back at his friends who watching him leave. Thomas's father then loaded Kodi in the truck and got into the truck himself. The truck started and they were off. Kodi looked back at Dusty as the truck was going down the street. "So what do you really think about Kodi?" Thomas's father asked. Thomas just puts his hood on and looks out the window. "I know it's been a little hard since you're mother has passed and that's why I thought buying Kodi was going to help," Thomas's father explained.

"I really didn't need a dog dad," Thomas spoke up. Thomas's father looked at his son. "He might change your mind about that," Thomas's father said with smile. Thomas chuckled. "I doubt that," Thomas said crossing his arms. Kodi laid down and started cry. "I guess things have to change for now," Kodi said as he cried into his paws. After a long drive up the mountain Kodi and his new owners finally came to their home. Thomas and his father stopped the truck and got out. Thomas's father then grabbed Kodi by his leash and took him down from the truck. "Alright son here you go," Thomas's father said as he handed Kodi to him. "What am I supposed to do with him?' Thomas asked his father. Thomas's father looked at his son. "Play with him," His father said with a smile as he got back into the truck. "And where are you going?" Thomas asked.

"I have to go out of town to take care of your grandmother," Thomas's father answered as he started the truck.

Thomas just held Kodi by lesh as his father drove away. Thomas shook his head as he started walking towards the house with Kodi by his side. Thomas stood in front of his front door as he digged into his pocket in search for his house keys. Kodi sat down while up at his new owner and started to whine. Thomas stopped looking at his keys and down at Kodi. "I know I'm trying to hurry!" Thomas snapped. "This kid I swear," Kodi said in his head. Finally Thomas found his keys to the house. Thomas unlocked the door and went inside with Kodi right beside him. Thomas closes the door behind him and starts to take Kodi off the leash. "There. Now get out of here," Thomas said as he walked away with the leash in his hand. Kodi just watched Thomas walk away and lay down on the couch.

Kodi just shakes his head as his owner lays down on couch. "Why did I have to get a jerk for an owner?" Kodi asked himself. Kodi then walked over to dining room and looked out the window. Kodi felt depressed since he had to leave Dusty behind. Kod signed as he turned and looked at Thomas who was watching TV. Kodi then started to fall asleep since was so boredand it felt like Thomas wanted nothing to do with him. Eventually Kodi went to sleep while listening to the TV.

ater that night Thomas and Kodi heard a loud boom coming from outside in the forest. "What the hell?" Thomas said from falling from the couch. Kodi jerked awake from hearing the loud noise. Thomas looked outside the window and saw a glowing light coming from the forest. "Whoa," Thomas simply said keeping his eyes on the glowing light. Kod walked over to the living room and looked out the window for himself. Kodi couldn't believe his eyes. The forest itself lit up like a thousand Christmas trees. Thomas then looked down to Kodi. "Are you good at tracking?" Thomas asked Kodi. Kodi cocked his head to the right. "Duh. Look who I was raised by," Kodi thought to himself.

Thomas quickly ran over to the door and grabbed his coat and opened the door. Kodi stayed in the living room as Thomas stood at the door. "Come on Kodi," Thomas said as looked back at Kodi. Kodi took a deep breath before doing his command. Kodi made his way towards Thomas and then they were off for the forest. The glowing light started to fade away as Thomas and Kodi came closer and closer to it. Once Thomas and Kodi both got close enough. They found a cave with the lights glowing inside of it. Thomas and Kodi both stood there outside of the cave. Thomas took a deep breath before he started walking towards the entrance of the cave. Kodi noticed that Thomas took a few steps forward towards the cave. Kodi then grabbed onto Thomas's coat sleeve with his mouth and tried to stop him from going in the strange cave. "Hey let me go!" Thomas said as he tried to pull himself out of Kodi's grip.

Kodi was holding on real tight, but it wasn't enough to keep Thomas at bay. Thomas's sleeve suddenly rip and Thomas and Kodi both fell back from each other. "Really? You just had to that?" Thomas said as he looked at Kodi. "What is it with this kid!" Kodi screamed in his head. Thomas was about to say something until he and Kodi heard a strange noise in the cave. Thomas turned and looked at the cave. Thomas then looked back at Kodi and then stood up. "We're going and that's final," Thomas stood his ground as he started walking into the cave. Kodi stood and snarld. "This kid is a nut case," Kodi huffed. Thomas was now out of Kodi's sight as Kodi started pacing back and forth. "Damn it! I better make sure he doesn't get hurt. That's something dad would," Kodi said to himself as he ran into the cave after Thomas.

While walking through the cave. Kodi noticed some strange markings on the wall. The markings on the wall were old as time itself. Kodi suddenly bumped into Thomas. Thomas turned around and looked down at Kodi. "There you are," Thomas said still looking at Kodi. Kodi groaned to Thomas trying to let him know that he wanted to go home. Thomas was about to say something to Kodi but was interrupted by the sound of a drill at work at the end of the cave. Thomas walked slowly towards the working drill. Kodi followed close behind Thomas. The two of them hid behind a large rock and looked at what was going on. Three men were working on the back wall of the cave. "Hey Charlie. What's the deal with this stone?" One man asked Charlie. Charlie was an older man with glasses. Charlie chuckled. "You just saw a piece of what it can do," Charlie said as he spits on the ground and walks over to his two men. "Yeah that strange bright light but what's origin on this thing?" asked the other man.

"Native Americans had made seven stones with black magic. And each stone had a secret power within them. This one is the seventh stone," Charlie explained as he placed his hand on the small hole that they had put in the wall. "What does this stone do?" asked one of the men. Charlie chuckled. "This stone. That we are about to uncover has the power to communicate with animals," Charlie explained as he started drilling into the wall. "This guy's a nut case," Thomas whispered. Kodi knew some stories about these Native Americans since his father told some stories about them but he didn't know anything about these stones. Thomas moved his leg hitting a rock that rolled down to where Charlie and his men were standing at. Charlie looked down at the rock and then looked at his men. "Get the guns I don't want anyone to get my stone!" Charlie ordered.

"Oh no," Thomas said as he ducked down behind the large rock. Kodi did the same thing and noticed that Thomas was shaking in fear. Kodi knew what he had to do. Kodi then nudged Thomas's arm to get his attention. Thomas looked at Kodi while breathing hard. Kodi stood up and let's Thomas know that it was okay for Thomas to hold on to his collar. Thomas grabbed onto Kodi's collar and had Kodi guided him to safety. But the only problem was is that the two men were coming up the path that they needed to go on. "We're gonna have to go down to go up," Thomas whispered into Kodi's ear. Kodi and Thomas continued down staying hidden in the shadows. Once Thomas and Kodi made it to the bottom Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Thomas whispered to himself. Before making a run for it, a bright light shined from the small hole in the wall. Thomas was now drawn to it almost like it was calling his name. Thomas then puts his hand in the hole and grabbed the stone once he grabbed the stone he felt a large amount of energy flow into his body. "Hey! Stay away from that!" Charlie shouted. Thomas and Kodi both jumped in fear as Charlie started run towards them. "We got to move," Kodi said out loud. Thomas eyes wided. "You just talked," Thomas said shaking on hear. Kodi looked up at Thomas with surprise. Thomas then shook his head and made a run for it. Kodi ran close behind Thomas as they made their escape. "Stop them!" Charlie shouted.

The two men started firing at Thomas and Kodi but missed. Thomas and Kodi both ran out of the cave and then ran into forest to go home. Once they got home Thomas opened the door with Kodi behind him and then slammed the door. Thomas locked up the door and then sat down against the door. Thomas looked at Kodi who was trying slow down his breathing. "You… You... You… talked back there but…. How?" Thomas asked while trying calm down. Kodi then looked at Thomas. "The stone," Kodi said now getting his breath. Thomas shook his head as he got into his pocket and pulled out the stone. The stone was a dark green with a wolf paw print carved into it.

"My dad's is going to kill me…"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys what do you think of this little idea I have here? I really always wanted to do a story with Kodi as a main character and I think this is the one that fits where I want Kodi to grow as a character. As for Thomas I want him to grow as well along with Kodi and I think these two characters are gonna go a long way in this story and you will see that in future chapters. Alright guys that's it for now see you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Mark My Words

**Chapter 2: Mark My Words**

"How could this happen?" Thomas said while holding the stone in his hand. Kodi glared at Thomas. "You're the one who wanted to go down there!" Kodi shouted. "What would you do?!" Thomas shouted back. Kodi walked over to Thomas and got into his face. "I would have stayed out of it!" Kodi snraled. Thomas shook his head as Kodi walked over by the couch and laid down. "And what am I supposed to do about you? You talk now," Thomas said still sitting up against the front door. "Not my problem," Kodi answered now laying down his head on his front paws. Thomas shook his head. "Great! Just great! I have a talking dog and a Native American magic stone. Kodi laughed. "What so funny?" Thomas asked. "You are. Think about it! A talking dog that you have. If I was a human I sure would like to have one," Kodi said with another laugh. "Whatever man," Thomas said he stood up and walked over to his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kodi asked now looking up at Thomas. Thomas opened his laptop and started searching. "I'm going to find out about these stones. Maybe there will be something on how to turn your voice off." Thomas said with a chuckle. Kodi growled. "Rude much," Kodi said laying down his head again. "Calm down I was just kidding," Thomas while typing. "You know I didn't ask for this. I had a great life in Nome and was about to settle down with someone I truly care about," Kodi snapped. "And I didn't need to ask to have my dad buy me a dog," Thomas snapped back. Kodi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came. Kodi shuts his mouth and looks away from Thomas. "If you don't mind me asking. Who is this someone you truly care?" Thomas asked kindly. "That's none of your business," Kodi said in a low depressed tone.

"Fine," Thomas said looking at his laptop. Kodi really want to talk about Dusty since he knew would never get to see her again. "Bingo!" Thomas shouted with hope in voice. Kodi lifted up his head and looked at Thomas. "What did you find?" Kodi asked now standing up and walking over to Thomas. "The Seven Stones of Wedow," Thomas said now looking into the Article. "Well with these Native American stones. All seven of them have unique powers," Thomas said reading the article. Kodi looked at the looked closer at the laptop. "The seventh one is the most unique one with the power to talk to animals," Thomas explained as he scrolled through the page. "What about the other six stones?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked down at Kodi. "I'm getting to that," Thomas said now looking back at the laptop.

"Okay the other six stone are like tools mostly," Thomas said while reading about the other stones. "What does that mean?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked in closer into the stones on the web page. "The first stone is a red stone and is believed when you blow into it, it heats up your body to keep you warm," Thomas explained. Kodi chuckled. "I guess that would come in handy in the hard snow storm. Thomas laughed. "Yeah I guess it would," Thomas said with a smile. "Okay the second stone is a white stone. Made to use to make light." Thomas explained. "Like a flashlight you humans use to see in the dark," Kodi added. Thomas turned and looked at Kodi. "Exactly!" Thomas cheered. "The third stone is a pink stone that lets you heal the injured," Thomas explained. Kodi nodded in response.

"The fourth stone is a blue is able to let you eyes spot footprints from hard snow or hard rain. Something like that," Thomas said as he continued on the web page. "With the fifth stone is a yellow stone that is able to let hearing increase. So you can hear things from far away," Thomas explained. Kodi nodded in response again. "The sixth and final stone before the seventh one which we have. It is said that it Is able to let you camouflage with the environment and the color of the stone black," Thomas said as he sat back on the couch and sighed. "Do you really believe these Native American stones can do this things?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas looked at Kodi and took a deep breath before answering. "Well this one sure worked," Thomas said holding the green stone in his hand.

Suddenly they heard a car pull to Thomas's house. Thomas got up and looked out the window to see who it was. "Oh shit. He's here! Thomas said with fear in his voice. "Who's here?" Kodi asked. Thomas took a step back from the window and looked at Kodi. "That Charlie guy from the cave!" Thomas said in fear. Kodi's jaw dropped. "What are we going to do?" Kodi asked now feeling scared himself. Thomas looked around the room in a panic motion. "Um… Um...Um…" Thomas tried to get the words out. "Do something!" Kodi shouted. "I'm thinking!" Thomas shot back at Kodi. "Think faster! Kodi snapped back. "You try to think faster!" Thomas again shot back at Kodi. Kodi growled with his teeth showing. "I least I can run faster!" Kodi growled. This was making Thomas angry. "That's because you're part WOLF!" Thomas shouted. Suddenly there was a knock and the front door with Thomas and Kodi looking at the front door in fear. "Great what's your bright idea?" Kodi said looking at Thomas.

Thomas looked at Kodi and get Idea. "You go hide and I'll act like my dad when I open the door," Thomas explained the plan as he walked over next to the door and grabbed his dad boots to make him taller and his jacket, hat and sunglasses to hide his identity. "You're going to open the door?" Kodi asked worried. "Just do as I say and go hide!" Thomas said as he placed his hand on the door nob. Kodi did as he was told without anymore arguing. Once Kodi was out of the room. Thomas opened the front door to see Charlie. "What can I do you?" Thomas said in a deep voice. "Sorry to bother you sir. I'm looking for a boy and a red and white husky. I believe the husky was a male," Charlie said looking at Thomas with sunglasses that covered his face. "No sir I haven't seen any boy or dog around here. I alone up here," Thomas said with his deep voice and a fake cough. "Alright then I'm sorry to bother you. I'll be one my way now," Charlie said as he started to walk away. Thomas then closed the door and let out a breath of relief.

"You can come out now he's gone," Thomas said as he sat down on the ground and sat against the front door. Kodi then came out of hiding and in front of Thomas. "What did he want?" Kodi asked. Thomas started laughing. "What's so funny?" Kodi asked with a serious tone. Thomas stopped laughing and looked at Kodi in the eye. "He was asking for us. This man will probably not stop until he gets this stone," Thomas explained with a chuckle and a shake to the head. "Yeah. we're wanted by him because of you!" Kodi snapped at Thomas. "Why is it my fault?" Thomas shot back. "Because you wanted to go in the cave and I tried to stop you!" Kodi said raising his voice. "You didn't have to stop me. You could have waited outside for me," Thomas said while crossing his arms. Kodi started growl again. "Mark my words Thomas if something happened to you I…." Kodi's words trailed off as he lowered his ears. "Never mind," Kodi said in a low depressed voice. Kodi looked away from Thomas and walked over by the couch and laid down. "What's wrong with you?" Thomas asked as he stood up and walked over to Kodi. "Nothing let's just call it a night and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow," Kodi said not looking at Thomas. "Alright," Thomas simply said as he laid down on the couch. Soon they both went to sleep resting for the adventure ahead.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys what did you think of this chapter? Like I said before I really wanted these characters to grow with each other and this was just the scratch of the surface between Kodi and Thomas. Let me know guys do you like the way on how they Interact with each other. This was kind of new for me to write on these characters with this kind of emotion driven with each other and you know you're going to see the ups and downs and through the bad and the good. Anyway's thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter :)**


	3. Headlines

**Chapter 3: Headlines**

Thomas and Kodi were both sleeping soundly in the warm house with Thomas on the couch and Kodi on the floor next to the couch. Suddenly the phone rang scaring Thomas awake making him fall of the couch and landing on Kodi. "Ouch! Get off of me you jerk!" Kodi growled. Thomas got off of Kodi quickly and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Thomas said on the phone. "Hey son!" It was Thomas's father. "Hey dad what's up?" Thomas said while getting back on the couch. "I just wanted to see how you and Kodi were doing," his father said. Thomas then cleared his throat. "Oh yeah dad we're fine just fine," Thomas said a little uneasy. Kodi chuckled as he looked up at Thomas. "Are you gonna tell him about our little adventure?" Kodi said raising his eyebrow. Thomas glared at Kodi and shook his head.

"And how you got a magic stone that lets you talk to dogs," Kodi said in a cocky tone. Thomas cover the speaker part of the phone. "No! now shut up," Thomas whispered to Kodi. Thomas puts the phone back up to his ear. "Is that Kodi barking?" Thomas's father asked. "Um… no dad it's just the TV. It's… um… I'm watching old yeller," Thomas said a little nervous. Kodi glared at Thomas and puts his ears back. "Really? You had to go there?" Kodi started to growl. "Sorry dad I'll call you back. This is the part where old yeller gets put down," Thomas said while glaring at Kodi. Kodi started to growling more. "Alright dad I love you too," Thomas said before hanging up the phone.

"What part of shut up do not you understand!" Thomas said as he slammed the phone down on the couch. "I thought maybe you going to tell him!" Kodi barked. "He wouldn't understand," Thomas said now calming down. Kodi lowered his ears and sighed. "I'm sorry Thomas I just…. I'm just scared for what this is and with that Charlie guy after us. I don't know what to think," Kodi explained with his head low. Thomas crossed his arms and looked down on the ground not looking at Kodi. "I know I'm scared too," Thomas replied. Kodi nodded in response. Suddenly Thomas and Kodi both heard cars outside. "Now what's going on?" Thomas said as he walked over to the window. Kodi did the same and walked over to the window with Thomas. Cop cars and news vans were heading over to the site of the cave. "Looks like they're heading for the cave," Kodi spoke up.

"Let's go check it out," Thomas suggested as he walked away from the window and headed for his coat. "Thomas wait," Kodi said looking at Thomas. "What?" Thomas asked looking at Kodi. "What if Charlie's there?" Kodi asked. "Don't worry the cops are there. He couldn't dare touch us," Thomas said with a smile. Kodi didn't know if this was the right thing to do but maybe Thomas was right. The cops are there and he couldn't touch them without being sent to jail. "Alright let's go," Kodi said as he walked over to the door. It wasn't long before Thomas and Kodi made it to cave. The police and news crew were doing their jobs at the cave site. Thomas and Kodi stood on the side and watched what was happening. "What's going on?" Thomas whispered to Kodi. "I don't know but I going to find out," Kodi replied. "How?" Thomas asked while putting his hands in his pocket.

"I have a friend in the police force. I'm gonna go find him," Kodi said as he went on to try and find his friend. "You go do that," Thomas said as he watched Kodi leave to find his friend. Thomas stayed on the side watching, just in case Charlie was around. Kodi looked around the crowd for his friend that was in the police force. Kodi smiled when he found his friend. "Ace!" Kodi called out to Ace. Ace was a black German Shepard. Ace turned around and looked at Kodi. "Kodi? What are doing here?" Ace asked as Kodi walked up to him. "Well long story short i was adopted into a family instead of staying on the sled team," Kodi explained. "Oh. how's the house dog life going for you?" Ace asked. Kodi chuckled. "I'll explain that later. But what's going on here?" Kodi asked. Ace cleared his throat before answering. "Well we have two dead male men here. I guess they were working on a expedition and got killed by rocks," Ace explained.

"Oh. how did you find them?" Kodi asked. "The lead man of the expedition. Charlie Holloway made the called," Ace answered. Kodi swallowed hard as his eye drifted away from Ace. "Is something the matter Kodi?" Ace asked. Kodi looked back at Ace. "No," Kodi answered. Ace nodded in response. "Well if you want to talk about let me know," Ace said with a smile. "Alright Ace. Thank you," Kodi said before walking away. Thomas was still standing in the same spot waiting for Kodi to return. Thomas looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw two dead bodies being carried out of the cave. "What the hell?" Thomas whispered to himself. "Thomas!" Kodi said running up to Thomas. Thomas then turned and looked at Kodi who walking up to him. "What did you find out?" Thomas asked. Kodi stood in front of Thomas looking up at him. "Remember Charlie's two men?" Kodi asked. Thomas nodded. "Yeah what about them?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms.

"They were killed last night," Kodi answered. Thomas's eyes got wide. "Did Charlie kill them?" Thomas asked. Kodi shook his head. "No. They were crushed by rocks," Kodi replied. Thomas couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew is that it didn't make sense for them to be killed by rocks. "Are you sure about that?" Thomas asked crossing his arms again. Kodi sighed in frustration. "That's what my inside on the police force told me," Kodi said now sitting down. Thomas nodded. "Alright. Then there's nothing for us here." Thomas said looking away from Kodi. "Yeah... a dead end," Kodi replied with a sigh. "Hey Thomas!" called a female voice. Kodi and Thomas both looked at who got Thomas attention. "Kelly?" Thomas said looking at Kelly.

Kelly was a woman of the age thirty two. With blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was Thomas's dad girlfriend who worked with news crew. She was a news reporter. "Who's that?" Kodi asked. "My dad's girlfriend," Thomas whispered to Kodi. "Hey what are doing up here?" Kelly asked with a smile. Kelly's camera crew came up with her and started pointing their cameras at Thomas and Kodi. "Um… well we saw the cops come here and wanted to see what was going on," Thomas said a little nervous. "We?" Kelly said as she looked down at Kodi. Her camera crew did the same and pointed the cameras down at Kodi. "Oh I see this is Kodi. From the mail team and he's on of Balto's pups right?" Kelly asked as she looked back up at Thomas. The camera crew point their cameras back at Thomas. "Um. Yeah is this live?" Thomas asked looking at the camera. "Yeah is that okay?" Kelly asked. Thomas continued to look at the camera. "Yeah it's okay," Thomas said as he looked back at Kelly.

Charlie was in his hotel room watching the TV but going through the channels. Then Charlie stopped at the news channel. Charlie stood from his chair and gripped his hand tightly almost breaking the remote. "It's them!" Charlie shouted in anger seeing Thomas and Kodi on the TV screen making very small headlines. "Our sources say that this was one location of the ancient Native American stones of Wendow. This location was the last stones keeper. The green stone which had the power to understand animals. Do you know anything about that?" Kelly asked. Thomas hastened before answering. "No I don't anything about that," Thomas answered. Charlie growled in anger as he threw the remote against the wall. "You live just up the road and you didn't hear anything?" Kelly asked. "Great she told everyone I live up the road," Thomas thought in his head. "No I didn't hear anything last night," Thomas lied. "You little prick! You stole my stone! And you unleashed its power on yourself!" Charlie shouted.

"Alright well. Thank you for your little interview and we'll continue this little investigation later," Kelly said to the camera. Charlie growled again in anger at the TV. "I'm going to find this little prick and get my stone!" Charlie shouted in anger as he grabbed his keys and raced out the door towards his truck. After the cameras were off Kelly looked over a Thomas and smiled. "What do you think about all this? I mean it's sad about these men's death and all. But what about this stone thing huh?" Kelly said with a smile. "Gee I don't know. Did they ever find the stone," Thomas said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kelly chuckled and made a face as if she knew something. "Oh… I don't know Charlie Holloway called in with the death of his two men and reported that a teenage boy and his red and white male husky were at the scene last night with the missing stone," Kelly said as she crossed her arms and looked at Thomas in the eye. "Thomas we need to get out of here," Kodi said looking at Thomas. "Well can you explain that?" Kelly asked.

"Gee… Um.. well… you know has Kodi has other brothers. Maybe it was Dingo or Yukon and maybe the boy was really a girl dressed like a boy," Thomas said with unconvincing smile. "Thomas Gomez. What really happened last night? I won't tell the press or your father anything. Just… please talk to me," Kelly said as she moved closer to Thomas. "Thomas! We need to move!" Kodi shouted. To Kelly's ears she could only hear Kodi barking. "I'll you what. I'm gonna go into town and you just meet me at the diner in two hours," Thomas said taking a few steps back. "Oh... okay," Kelly said in a low voice. Thomas nodded as he turned around and started walking away with Kodi by his side. Once Thomas and Kodi far enough from the crime scene and down the road. Thomas and Kodu started talking.

"That was close," Thomas said looking back to make sure no one was following them. "You're telling me. But what are we going to now?" Kodi asked as he and Thomas walked along the road. "Well we tell her everything. Well… I tell her everything." Thomas said as he puts his hands in his pocket. "Can we trust her?" Kodi asked. Thomas laughed. "Of course we can I've known her for about five years," Thomas said with a smile. "How did you meet her?" Kodi asked. Thomas lost his smile and stopped walking. Kodi stopped walking and looked at Thomas. "what's the matter?" Kodi asked. "Nothing… um can we talk about something else please," Thomas in a low voice. Kodi nodded, "Yeah of course," Kodi replied. Thomas nodded in response. "Alright," Thomas said as he and Kodi started walking again.

"Say… how did you know about my other brothers?" Kodi asked. Thomas chuckled. "Well once upon a time when I was ten I was a big fan of your dad for what he did for the town and when he and your mom were going to have puppies. I begged my parents to take of you home," Thomas explained. Kodi smiled at that. "So how come you couldn't take one of us home?" Kodi asked. Thomas laughed. "Well I wanted two of you guys in fact. But we couldn't afford you guys yet " Thomas said with a smile. Kodi looked up at Thomas as they walked. "Really? Who were the two you wanted?" Kodi asked. Thomas bit his lip before answering. "You and Aleu," Thomas answered Kodi stopped walking for a second. "You wanted me and my sister?" Kodi asked as he started walking again trying to keep up with Thomas. "Yeah I wanted you guys," Thomas said looking down at Kodi. "Who was your favorite?" Kodi asked. Thomas bit his lip again but this time feeling it a little bit awkward to answer this one. "You were my favorite mostly out of all six," Thomas answered. Kodi's heart warmed up as he heard those words.

Kodi knew other kids liked him. Even on the sled team other kids enjoyed him from other towns. But getting to know Thomas on personal level changes everything he would ever know about humans, even the meaning of man's bestfriend. "What's that up ahead?" Kodi asked looking down the road. Thomas tried to look closer at was coming from down the road. It was an old truck with a loud horn roaring as racing up the road. "Oh shit!" Thomas shouted. "What? What is it?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas. "It's charlie's truck! We need to move!" Thomas shouted in fear. "Get in the forest!" Kodi ordered. Thomas did as he was told and raced across the road with Kodi behind him. The truck came to a full stop on the side of the road close to the forest. "Give me my stone!" Charlie shouted in anger as he got out of his truck.

Charlie grabbed his gun from his car and started shooting at Thomas and Kodi who were making their way down the hill of the forest. "Damn it!" Charlie shouted as he started to chase after Thomas and Kodi. "Kodi do you know where you're going?" Thomas asked trying to keep up with Kodi. "Yeah! My dad showed me my way around of this part of the forest," Kodi answered as they running. Thomas ducked down while trying to run as another gunshot was fired. "You have to be kidding me!" Thomas shouted in fear. "Shut up and stay alive!" Kodi shouted. Thomas tried his best to keep up but he tripped on a branch that was on the ground. Thomas landed on the dirt while scraping his knee. "That hurt," Thomas said in low voice as he picked himself up. "Where are you boy!" Charlie shouted in anger from a short distance. "No," Thomas whispered as he moved close to a bush that was up against a tree.

Thomas felt like this was end. He thought he was going to die in the forest and no one would find him. He hoped that maybe Kodi got away to get help and maybe come back for his dead body. All those thoughts raced into his mind as he heard Charlie's footsteps coming closer and closer. Suddenly Thomas felt someone pull on the back of his jacket. Pulling him into the bush and into the tree. "Kodi!" Thomas whispered. "Shh." Kodi said as he peaked his head to see where Charlie was at. Charlie was three trees away from Thomas and Kodi. "I will find you! And get my stone back!" Charlie shouted as he was walking away from the area. Kodi moved his head back into the tree and looked at Thomas. "Alright he's moving away," Kodi whispered. Thomas sighed in relief.

"Alright let's get out of HERE!" Thomas shouted as the floor of the tree broke as Thomas and Kodi went down into a dark cave. "Did… did we die?" Thomas asked. Kodi coughed from the dust of the cave. "No we're alive," Kodi answered. "It sure is dark in here," Thomas said noticing that there was no light in sight. "I know I can't see a thing," Kodi replied. "Kodi why does your paws feel like they don't have any fur and really boney? Thomas asked with fear in his voice. "Um… Thomas I'm at least two feet away from you and I know what my paws feel like," Kodi replied. "Oh god… I wish we had light," Thomas said in fear. Suddenly a bright light shined in the tunnel that were in. Thomas smiled once he saw Kodi. But Kodi's eyes widen as he looked past Thomas. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked. "Don't turn around," Kodi simply said keeping his eyes locked on whatever was behind Thomas. Thomas slowly turned around and looked at whatever Kodi was looking at.

"Ahh!" Thomas screamed as he moved away from he was sitting and got close to Kodi. It was an old skeleton that was behind Thomas. The skeleton fell to the ground with its light. "Who do you think it was?" Kodi asked as he and Thomas were looking at the fallen skeleton. "I… I don't know," Thomas said now feeling his race. "Whatevers on his neck it's making light for us," Kodi said looking at what was on the skeleton's neck. Everything went pitch black again once Kodi said light. Thomas held on tight to Kodi's neck to make sure they were still together. "Um… Thomas I… need to breath…" Kodi said trying not to choke. "Sorry I wish we had some light," Thomas said as he lighten his grip on Kodi. The light then came back in tunnel coming from the dead skeleton. "Grab what's on his neck," Kodi said looking closer at the neck of the skeleton. Thomas did as he was told and grab the necklace that was around the dead skeleton's neck. As Thomas took what was around its neck, the head then broke off the body. "Sorry Mr. Dead guy," Thomas said as he looked down at the head.

"So what is it?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked at what he was holding. Once Thomas realized what he was holding his eyes widen. Thomas then turned to looked at Kodi and smiled. "Do you realize what we found?!" Thomas cheered. "What did we find?" Kodi asked a little confused. "We found the second stone! The light stone in fact!" Thomas said with a smile. Everything went pitch black once again since Thomas said the word "light" which that was its command to activate the stone.

"Whoops," Thomas said as he and Kodi were back in the dark

"I don't think I'll get used to that," Kodi added

Thomas sighed.

"Me neither," Thomas added.

"Let's find a way out of here," Kodi suggested.

"Great idea. Let me just turn this stone back on and we can get going," Thomas replied.

"Light!" Thomas called to the stone.

The tunnel was lit back up again.

"Much better," Kodi said with a smile.

"Yeah much better," Thomas said as he held the stone in his hand.

"Let's get going," Thomas said as he started walking down the tunnel.

"Right," Kodi added as he started to follow Thomas down the tunnel.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys this was a nice long chapter I hoped you liked it as much I did writing it. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I really really love the character build of this relationship that these two are having. And I'm open for any suggestions that you might have. As a writer I want to give you guys the best reading experience possible and you know let me know what you guys want to see in later chapters because it's only going to get better and better as we go. Alright guys see you in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Little White Lies

**Chapter 4: Little White Lies**

Thomas and Kodi walked through the tunnel with the light stone in Thomas's hand. "Thomas can I ask you something?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas as they walked along. Thomas looked down at Kodi. "Yeah ask away," Thomas replied. "What was it that you liked about me when I was a pup?" Kodi asked. Thomas chuckled. "Well… I guess I thought you were most fun and you were the runt and the runts are always the best," Thomas said with a smile. Kodi smiled at that. "And when I heard you and your dad saved that pilot. I thought you guys were real heroes. My parents were about to get ready and adopt you from the sled team but then um…." Thomas's voice trailed off now turning silent. Kodi noticed this as he looked up at Thomas. "Thomas are you alright?" Kodi asked.

Thomas sighed before answering. "Yeah I'm okay… hey I think that's the end of the tunnel in front of us," Thomas said looking forward. Kodi looked forward seeing a light at the tunnel. "Yeah I think you're right." Kodi said with a smile. Once Thomas and Kodi reached the end of the tunnel. Thomas turned off the light stone and looked in the distance. "Theres town," Thomas said with relief. Kodi's heart started to beat faster. "Dusty," Kodi thought in his mind. "We should get going," Thomas said as he started to go down the hill. "Yeah um right behind you," Kodi said as he started to follow Thomas down the hill. It wasn't long before Thomas and Kodi made it into town. Thomas covered his ears since he could hear every dog or cat in town. "Why does everyone have to keep talking?" Thomas asked as he covered his arms.

Kodi chuckled. "I hope you know that everyone is like friends everyone," Kodi replied. "I guess I'm going to have to train my ears to handle all the talking from everyone," Thomas said as they walked along the street. Thomas and Kodi walked up to the diner door and then stopped on their tracks. Kodi looked to left and saw the boiler room with some of Kodi's team members walking inside the boiler room. "Hey Kodi are you coming in?" Thomas asked. Kodi looked at Thomas losing his thoughts. "Thomas I'll be back. There's someone I need to talk to," Kodi said with his ears down. Thomas looked at the boiler room and saw some dogs going into the boiler. Thomas then looked back at Kodi and nodded. "Alright go and stay close," Thomas said as he walked into the diner. Kodi smiled as he started to make a run for the boiler room.

Thomas walks into the diner and puts on his on his hood. Thomas looked for a booth that was mostly out of sight from everyone. Thomas found a booth that was on the end of the diner with a window that was facing the boiler room. Just as Thomas sat down in the booth kelly walked into the diner and spotted Thomas right away. Kelly had folder in her arms as she walked over to Thomas. Kelly then sat down in the booth a crossed from Thomas. "Hey Thomas," Kelly with a small smile. Thomas looked at Kelly with his hood on. "Hey Kelly," Thomas replied. Kelly took a deep breath as she placed the folder on the table. "Alright Thomas let's talk about what happened last night," Kelly said looking at Thomas in the eyes. "Okay." Thomas replied.

Kodi ran into the boiler while shouting for Dusty's name. "Dusty! Are you here?" Kodi said looking all round the room for Dusty. "Kodi?" said a female voice. Kodi turned around and saw Dusty next to the boiler. "Dusty," Kodi said almost in tears of seeing his mate standing there. Kodi then ran over to Dusty and nuzzled her. Dusty started to cry as she nuzzled Kodi back. Kodi then back away from Dusty and started to lick her face. "Kodi slow down," Dusty said with a chuckled. Kodi stopped and looked at Dusty in the eyes as he was crying. "Sorry Dusty I… I just love you very much," Kodi said with a smile as tears were still flowing down on Kodi muzzle. Dusty smiled at that, almost having her tears come back. "I love you very much too Kodi. Um... There's something that I have to tell you," Dusty said losing her smile. "What's wrong Dusty?" Kodi asked losing his smile as well. Dusty took a deep breath before explained.

"So you just grabbed the stone and ran while his men were shooting at you?" Kelly asked. Thomas nodded. "This guy will kill for this stone. And my head is going to be on bigger price once he finds what else I have," Thomas said a little worried. "What else do you have?" Kelly asked. "When Charlie was shooting at me and Kodi he…." before Thomas could continue Kelly cuts him off. "He was shooting at you!" Kelly said a little loud. "Shh! We got away didn't we. I'm still here okay? Now let me finish," Thomas said in low voice. Kelly was about to open her mouth and say something but didn't. "Okay so like I said. When Charlie was shooting at me and Kodi. We fell down into a tunnel and there was an old skeleton down that had something around it's neck," Thomas explained. "What was it?" Kelly asked. Thomas bit his lip as he pulled something out of his pocket. "This…" Thomas said as he pulled out the light stone and placed it on the table. "Is that the lig…" Kelly started to say until Thomas cuts her off. "Don't say it you'll activate it," Thomas said as he held the stone in his hand. "Oh okay," Kelly said as he looked at the stone. Thomas still noticed the folder on the table. "What's with the folder?" Thomas asked. Kelly lost her train of thought and looked at the folder. "You might want to look at this," Kelly said as she moved the folder towards Thomas.

"Kodi… I'm… I'm pregnant," Dusty said as tears started to come down onto her muzzle. Kodi eyes widen with a smile on his face. "Dusty that's great!" Kodi said as he nuzzled his mate. Dusty didn't nuzzle Kodi back which made Kodi a little worried. "Dusty what's the matter?" Kodi asked. Dusty started to cry. "Kodi when you were adopted by those humans. I was adopted by a family right after you left," Dusty said with tears rolling down her muzzle. Kodi's heart sank. "What… no aren't they living here in town?" Kodi asked feel his heart breaking. Dusty shook her head. "No Kodi they don't," Dusty said trying to control her tears. Kodi's heart broke entirely. "Where are they living?" Kodi said with his ears down.

Dusty took a deep breath before answering. "Nenana," Dusty said as her tears continued to roll down her muzzle. "No Dusty please," Kodi said trying to find his words. Dusty shook her head. "I'm sorry Kodi," Dusty said as she nuzzled up to Kodi's chest. "There has to be something we can do," Kodi suggested trying to hold back his tears. "There's nothing we can do. Their on there way to come get me later today," Dusty said still next to Kodi's chest. "No matter where you go I'll find you. I promise you that Dusty," Kodi said as he licked the top of Dusty's head. Dusty moved away from Kodi's chest and looked at him in the eyes. "Do you really mean that?" Dusty asked. Kodi smiled and nodded in response. "You bet I promise that. I really would like meet my kids. And I'll stop at nothing to get to them and you," Kodi said as he licked the side of Dusty's muzzle. "I know you will," Dusty said with a smile as she licked him back.

"So you got me a folder with some more info on the stones," Thomas said looking through the pages. "And the little white lies you told on TV what were they apart of?" Kelly asked. Thomas looked up at Kelly. "We'll it was for trying to keep me and Kodi safe. But I guess that didn't work," Thomas said closing the folder. "You know what we have to do right?" Kelly said putting her hand on Thomas's hand. Thomas looked at Kelly a little confused. "Do what?" Thomas asked. Kelly took a deep breath before answering. "We need to get the police and your dad involved." Kelly said looking at Thomas. Thomas pulled his hand away from Kelly. "What? No! You can't do that!" Thomas said looking into Kelly's eyes. "Thomas think about this right now. This is beyond you and if Charlie Holloway is this crazy as you say he is. Then we have to put a stop to this," Kelly explained. Thomas stood up from his seat and shook his head. "No Kelly. It's more than that and I think me and Kodi can handle it," Thomas said as he started to leave the booth. Kelly stopped Thomas by grabbing his arm. "Kelly let me go," Thomas said trying to get his arm free.

"Thomas please just listen to me," Kelly begged. "You're not my mom," Thomas said as he jerked his arm away and started to walk out of the diner. Kelly sighed as she took out her phone and called Thomas's father. "Hey Alan it's Kelly. We need to talk about Thomas. I think he's in danger," Kelly said on the phone. Thomas walked over to the boiler room and saw a man and a woman taking a silver husky to their truck. Thomas then noticed Kodi was standing in the doorway of the boiler room with tears rolling down his muzzle. "Kodi what's the matter?" Thomas asked as he walked up to Kodi. Kodi didn't say anything, he just watched the truck take off with Dusty in the back of it. Thomas then sat down next to Kodi. "Kodi are you okay?" Thomas asked again. Kodi sniffed as he laid his head on Thomas shoulder. "Remember that someone that I truly cared about?" Kodi said with new tears coming down from his muzzle. "Yeah I remember," Thomas said with a calm voice. "Her name is Dusty and she's pregnant with my pups and she was adopted the same day I was and she's now on her way to Nenana," Kodi explained. Thomas the patted the top of Kodi's head. "Kodi I'm sorry," Thomas said now rubbing the top of Kodi's head. Kodi then moved his head from Thomas's shoulder.

"And that's way I'm going after her," Kodi said as he stood up. Thomas was shocked from this. "Wait what?" Thomas asked looking at Kodi. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas. "I going after her," Kodi repeated. "You know how far Nenana is?" Thomas said as he stood up and puts his hands in his pocket. "I know it's far. But I have to make it for my family," Kodi simply said as he started to walk away. Thomas bit his lip before going after his dog. "Kodi I know this sucks but we can't go half across Alaska," Thomas said as he and Kodi walked down the street. "I'm not asking you to come with me," Kodi said as he continued walking. "Kodi just please think about this," Thomas said in a concerned voice. Kodi stopped on his tracks and sighed. "Thomas. I know what I'm doing and again I'm not asking you to come with me. In fact I don't want you to come with me," Kodi stated as he lowered his ears.

"Why not?" Thomas asked. Kodi didn't look at Thomas for this answer. "I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Kodi said still not looking at Thomas. "Kodi…" Thomas started to say as he took a step for to the red and white husky. "I SAID NO!" Kodi growled showing his teeth. Thomas moved away from husky quickly now showing some fear. Kodi realized what he had just done and stopped his growling and lower his ears. Doing what he just did was a sign of his anger, coming from the wolf side of him. Kodi never liked it when he gets angry especially when it shows his dark side of the wolf inside him. "I'm sorry Thomas. I just…. This is something I have to do alone. So please go home and stay there," Kodi simply said as he started walking away. Thomas stood there and watched Kodi walking away heading out of town. But Thomas was going to let this slide past him. "I'm not going to give up on you that easy Kodi," Thomas said as he started walking towards the end of town.

But Thomas wasn't going to follow Kodi, started started making his way towards the beach to find the one wolfdog who can help him find out about Kodi's little outbursts. As Thomas was walking out of town, Charlie sat his truck watching Thomas making his way out of town. "I'm going to get the both of you. Starting with your dog," Charlie said as he started up his truck and started to drive away following Kodi from far behind.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys what do you think about this chapter so far. And what do you think about Kodi's little outbursts on trying to keep Thomas safe? Is there a story behind that? You'll soon know in the next chapter! Alright guys that's it for now see you next chapter!**


	5. Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 5 Where Are You Now?**

Thomas walked up to Balto's trawler while taking off his ear bugs. "Hello?" Thomas said as he looked in the trawler. After a minute, Thomas heard nothing. "Um… I'm looking for Balto. It's about your son Kodi," Thomas said as he took a step forward into the trawler. "Hello," Thomas said again as he took another step in the trawler. Suddenly Thomas heard someone screaming as he was knocked down out of the blue. Thomas was being attacked by someone screaming in Russian. "Hey! Let me go!" Thomas shouted trying to get a good look at who was attacking him. It was a white goose who was attacking. "Great what did I get myself into?" Thomas thought. While been still being attacked by the goose Thomas tried to move away along with trying to talk to the goose to make him stop. "Boris stop!" Thomas heard a voice coming from the distance. Boris then noticed a green light coming from Thomas's coat pocket.

Boris's eyes widen as he jumps off Thomas. Thomas noticed the green light coming from his pocket as well. Thomas knew that was pocket he put the green stone in, Thomas reached into pocket and grabbed the stone. "Ouch!" Thomas said as he dropped the stone. The glowing green stone was burning hot as it dropped into the sand. Thomas noticed that Balto was coming from the side of his trawler when the stone was glowing brighter. "Wait!" Thomas warned Balto from coming closer to him. Suddenly the stone shot a beam of its green light onto Balto's trawler reflecting a projector of the important things that happened in the past 24 hours like finding the stone and things with Charlie. Thomas, Balto and Boris all watched the stone project what has happened within a few minutes. Once the stone was finished projecting what has already happened. The beam of light returned to stone and stopped glowing. Thomas walked over to the stone and picked it up.

The stone was cold as Thomas held it in his hand. "That's going to come in handy," Thomas said with chuckle. Balto then cleared his throat as looked up at Thomas. "Oh, sorry um…" Thomas began to say as he puts the stone back into his coat. "I know this is a little strange but um…" Thomas tried to find the words but couldn't. "My names Thom…" Thomas about to say his name until he was cut off by Balto. "I know who you are. I've seen you around here and there, your Rosy's cousin." Balto spoke up. Thomas was a little bit speechless by this. "Right…." Thomas could only say. Boris only crossed his wings and tapped his foot. "So, from what you saw from the stone. I can understand you and talk to you. And I've adopted you son Kodi and… there's something I need to know about him that he won't tell me." Thomas explained. Balto nodded in return before walked towards his trawler. "Come on kid. We can talk in here," Balto said with a smile as he turned and looked at Thomas.

Thomas noticed when Balto turned and looked at him, the light from the sun shifted just right to show a scar going across Balto's right eye. Thomas didn't say anything about it, he just followed Balto into his trawler. Balto and Thomas sat across from each other just starting into each other eyes but Thomas was focused on Balto's eyes. "So what do you want to know about Kodi?" Balto asked. Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "Well… first things first. Kodi and Dusty are having pups," Thomas explained. Balto was taking by surprise from this. "Really? But what has to do about my son?" Balto asked. "Dusty was adopted by other family and they are on their way to Nenana and Kodi's going to there to find her," Thomas explained. "And you let him go alone!" Balto shouted as he stood up.

"I'm getting to that! He didn't want me to go with him because he said if I got hurt or worse he couldn't bear it! And I need to know why," Thomas said looking Balto in the eyes. Balto the lowered his ears and sighed. "I'm sorry I got angry. He never told about the Henderson run did he?" Balto asked as he sat back down. Thomas shook his head. Balto sighed still having his ear lowered. "Alright. As Kodi's rightful owner. I think it's best that you know about the Henderson run," Balto said as he started to explain the story.

"About a year after finding the missing pilot. There was and search and rescue call for a father and son," Balto started to explain.

 **December 12, 1:22 am Somewhere outside Koyuk, Alaska…**

Kodi lead the sled team with his father right behind him through the dark winter snow storm. Kodi ran as fast as he could carry himself through the forest in search for the missing father and son. Kodi had gotten the scent from the missing boy's coat. Kodi tried his best to keep his eyes open for any sign of life from the deep dark storm. Balto himself hasn't seen a storm this bad since the serum run. Kodi then takes the sled team to a full stop. "Do you have anything Kodi!" Balto called to his son. Kodi looked around his surroundings before looking at his father. "I don't have anything dad!" Kodi called back to his father. Balto nodded in response. "We'll keep trying!" Balto encourage his son.

Kodi nodded as he turned forward and took off his team behind. The boy's scent got stronger as they made their way towards the river. "The scent gets stronger by the river!" Kodi called out to his team. "Let's go for!" Balto spoke up. Kodi nodded as he made a turn for the river. Once the team got to the river the darkness and black open frozen water didn't make it any easier. The team stopped at the bank of the river and continued their search. Kodi's musher started walking around and calling for the father and son's names. Kodi twitched his ears hearing something to his left. Kodi took attention towards what he was hearing. Balto noticed this and listened as well. "Help!" was what Balto and Kodi both could make out even though it was faded.

"That's them!" Kodi shouted as started barking to get his mushers attention. The team's musher rushed over to his team as they started to head into the direction of the faded cries for help. The team made over to the father and son. The father was in the freezing water struggling to get out while the son was holding onto a tree branch trying not to fall into the water. The musher lets Kodi and Balto go and help the son while he would save the father. "Plea… plea. Please save my son!" The father cried out. "My dogs are already working on that," said the musher as he helped the father out of the water. Kodi and Balto both rushed to the son as the got on the tree branch.

"Dad hold my tail!" Kodi called out! Balto did as he was told and held Kodi's tail. Kodi mover closer and closer as slowly as he could go. Kodi was almost close enough to reach the son. The son tried his best to grabbed onto Kodi's harness but couldn't. "I need to go a little further dad!" Kodi called out taking one more step closer. The branch that the son was holding on to started to break. This now or never as Kodi grabbed on the son's coat "Please don't let me fall!" The son cried. Then it happened like lightening striking the ground. The branch and the boy's coat broke off sending the boy into the cold dark water. "No!" Kodi shouted. When the branch broke, another branch swung into Balto's right eye making him yelp and let go of Kodi.

Kodi then fell into the water along with the boy. Kodi came up for air and tried to keep his eyes on the boy's. Kodi could hear the boy trying to stay up for air but couldn't see him. "Where are you!" Kodi called out as if the boy could hear him talk. Finally, Kodi spotted the boy trying to stay up for air, Kodi tried to make his way over to the boy but the current of the river was too strong. "Please help me!" The boy cried. "I'm here! I'm here!" Kodi shouted. Still even though the boy couldn't understand Kodi. It just made feel closer to the boy to save him. A large patch of ice was making its way towards the boy as Kodi to make it to the boy in time. But it was too late the ice patch had made it the boy first. Crushing his body and pulling it underwater. Kodi whined as he started swimming back to bank of the river.

 **(Present day)**

"The father's name was Adam Henderson and the son's name was James Henderson," Balto said looking down to the ground with a tear rolling down his muzzle. "I… I… I didn't know that was Kodi's team who went down there," Thomas looking down at the ground as well. "For the past five years, he… he hasn't been the same since," Balto said now laying down. Thomas nodded in response. "Can you promise me something?" Balto asked lifting his head. Thomas looked up and looked at Balto. "Yeah what can I do?" Thomas asked. "Promise me that you'll take care of Kodi for me. I'm not as young as I use to be and I…" Balto paused with a chuckle. "I can't be doing all these adventures anymore and I know Kodi can. And with you I think you two have so much more to accomplish than meets the eye," Balto said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he stood up. "Thank you Balto. I will keep that promise," Thomas said with another smile. "I think I know where Kodi's headed. I know there's a train that heads to Nenana real soon," Thomas said as he stood into the doorway of the trawler. "Then talk to Ozzy. he's a cat but he's a friend of my mine. He works at the train station tell him I sent you," Balto said with a smile.

Thomas smiled. "Alright will do," Thomas said as he walked out of the trawler. Balto smiled as he started to close his eyes and went to sleep. Thomas knew he didn't have time to get to the train station. So he started to make a ran for. "Don't worried Kodi I'm going to let you down," Thomas said to himself as he ran. Kodi walked onto the train platform looking for the right train to got in. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted. Kodi turned and looked to his surprise to see Thomas running to him. "Thomas?" Kodi said as Thomas made it to him.

Thomas stood there trying to catch his breath. "I thought I told you to go home!" Kodi said getting angry. Thomas shook his head. "I know about the Henderson run," Thomas said getting his breath back. Kodi lowered his ears. "How…. how do you know about that?" Kodi asked taking a step back. "Kodi. I went and saw your dad and I made a promise to him. To take care you and that's what I'm going to do. That's what real owners should do. No that's what friends should do" Thomas said with a smile. Kodi was speechless at this point. "Look I know losing James in the river tragic. But I'm here now standing by your side and I'm not going anywhere," Thomas said as he kneeled down to Kodi's level and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm here right here," Thomas said putting his hand on Kodi's shoulder. Kodi then smiled feeling a tear on his muzzle. "Okay," Kodi said another smile. Thomas nodded in response.

"Now let's find Ozzy," Thomas said as he stood up. Kodi looked up at Thomas. "My dad told you about Ozzy too?" Kodi said with a chuckle. Thomas smiled. "Yeah he did," Kodi only smiled again. "Alright let's get to it," Kodi said as stood up. Thomas and Kodi both walked behind the ticket booth to find a black and white cat that was small much like the runt of the litter. "Hello?" Thomas asked as he and Kodi walked up to the cat. Ozzy looked at Thomas and Kodi. "Kodi!" Ozzy shouted in surprise. "Hey Ozzy," Kodi said with a smile. "How's your dad?" Ozzy asked as he started to purr. "He's doing fine. But hey listen me and my owner need to get on a train to Nenana. Do you think you can do that?" Kodi asked. Ozzy then looked at Thomas. "So this is your new owner? Man Kodi I thought you get something better than this pushover," Ozzy said with a laugh. "Hey I'm not a pushover!" Thomas said in anger.

Ozzy then hissed. "How did you hear that?!" Ozzy hissed again. "It's a long story Ozzy. anyways my dad sent him with so he should come," Kodi explained. Ozzy looked at Thomas again before looking back at Kodi. "Alright anything for Balto and his son. Come on follow me," Ozzy said as he jumped from his little trash can and started to lead the way. Ozzy, Kodi and Thomas all heard the train starting up and getting ready to leave. "Alright you guys can hide in that caboose," Ozzy said as they all started making a run for the train. "Got it!" Kodi said taking the lead towards the train's caboose. Thomas was the only one that was behind. "Kodi wait up!" Thomas shouted. Thomas then felt someone grab his arm. Thomas looked at whoever was trying to stop from getting on the train. It was Charlie.

"Give me my stone!" Charlie shouted in anger. "Dude what is your problem let me go!" Thomas shouted trying to get away from Charlie. Kodi jumped up on the caboose and turned to see if Thomas was behind him, but he wasn't. Kodi scanned the area to try and find Thomas. "Thomas!" Kodi called his name. "Let me go!" Thomas shouted. "Thomas!" Kodi shouted about to get off the caboose. "Stay here Kodi I got this," Ozzy said as he ran off to help Thomas. Thomas tried to break free but couldn't. "Just give me the stone kid and I'll let you go," Charlie said as he held his grip onto Thomas's arm. "Not a chance!" Thomas shouted. "You don't want to end up like my two other men, do you?" Charlie said in anger. "You killed them?" Thomas asked. Charlie smiled with a nod.

Thomas was now scared for his life. Charlie was about ready to get into Thomas's pockets until Ozzy jumped onto Charlie's face and started scratching him. Charlie let's go of Thomas's arm making Thomas fall to the ground. "Thomas go with Kodi! I don't know how much longer I can hold him for!" Ozzy shouted as he tried to stay on Charlie's face. "Thank you, Ozzy," Thomas said as he stood up quickly and ran for the caboose. Charlie then broke free from Ozzy's grip and threw him in a box. The small cat landed on all fours and then ran off to the back of the ticket booth. Charlie started running after Thomas. For the age that Charlie was, he sure could keep up with a teenager. The train start to move slowly as Thomas was making a run for the train with Charlie hot on his tail. "Thomas hurry!" Kodi shouted. The train started to move a little bit faster. Thomas ran as fast as he could go with Charlie still right behind him.

Thomas was started to run out of room to run. "Thomas, you need to jump!" Kodi called out. "Are you crazy?! I won't make it!" Thomas called back. "You need to! I'll catch you!" Kodi said moving closer to the edge. "Okay!" Thomas replied as he made jump just in time. Thomas grabbed on to the back of the caboose, but the bar that Thomas was holding on to broke off. Thomas could see his life flash before his eyes. He could feel the gravity pull him down. Suddenly Thomas felt something grab onto his coat sleeve. Thomas snapped out of his thoughts as he was pulled forward onto the caboose. Thomas started to breath hard as he looked at Kodi who still had his sleeve in his mouth. "You…. You saved me," Thomas still breathing. Kodi then let's go of Thomas's sleeve and looks at him. "After the Henderson run. I told myself I would never let another child get into harems way," Kodi explained. Thomas only nodded as he looked back at the train station. "I'll get you! Just watch me!" Charlie shouted as the train was getting out of sight from the train station.

Thomas then looked back at Kodi who was inside the caboose. Thomas then stood up and walked over to Kodi and sat down next to him. "Kodi I… thank you for saving me," Thomas said as he placed his hand on Kodi's back. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas and smiled. "Your welcome," Kodi replied. Thomas opened to say something but was interrupted by his cell phone. Thomas pulled out his phone and looked at it. It was his father calling him. "Oh great," Thomas said to himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Thomas said. "Son! What the hell is going on?!" Thomas's father shouted on the phone. "Dad it's um… a long story," Thomas replied. "Kelly told me what's going on. But I need to hear more from you," Thomas's said in anger. "Dad it's hard to explain right now. I have to tell you in person," Thomas explained in a soft tone. "Fine then where are you now?" Thomas's father asked in a calmer tone. Thomas then sighed before answering. "On a train to Nenana," Thomas simply said waiting for the big boom of anger from his father.

"WHAT! You're so lucky I'm near there! I'm coming to go get you right now!" Thomas's father said in anger. "Dad calm down I'll explain everything when we get there," Thomas said trying to keep things calm. "Who's we?" Thomas's father asked. "Me and Kodi," Thomas replied. Thomas's father sighed on the phone. "I'll just… see you when I see you," Thomas's father replied. "Okay," Thomas said before hanging up the phone. "I think we're trouble," Thomas said as he looked at Kodi. Kodi then lowered his ears and laid his head down with tears coming from his muzzle. "Hey Kodi… I'm not going to let my dad stop us from seeing Dusty," Thomas said as he pets Kodi's back. Kodi looked at Thomas. "You'll do that for me?" Kodi said with a sniff. Thomas smiled. "Of course," Thomas simply said. Kodi smiled before laying back down. Thomas then yawned while stretching. Kodi lifted his head again and looked at Thomas. "We should get some rest. It's going to be a long ride," Kodi said Thomas nodded in response as he laid down next to Kodi to keep warm. Kodi was surprise by this but just went with it and smiled as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! What a chapter huh? Tell me what you guys think so far and I'm going to have a Q &A on my YouTube the link will be on my profile so check it out there and send me some questions and I will answer them. They came be questions from this story to anything really, so if you have question place then in your review and I will answer them in a video. Alright guys that's it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Company

**Chapter 6 Company**

The train came to a full stop waking both Thomas and Kodi. Thomas then got up from laying down on Kodi's side. "I think we're here," Thomas said as he started to stand up. Kodi yawned as he stood up and stretched. "Oh no," Thomas said while looking out the window. "What is it Thomas?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "My dad's already waiting for us," Thomas said as he started to walk out of the caboose. Kodi stood up and followed Thomas out of the caboose. "Dad!" Thomas called out as he walked up to his father with Kodi right behind. Thomas's father ran up to Thomas and pulled him away from everyone. "What the hell were you think coming all the way out here?" Thomas's father said with anger. "Dad I can explain everything," Thomas said pushing his dad back. "Then explain right now!" Thomas's father shouted. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but then was cut off. "Alan don't yell at him!" Kelly said as she walked up to the father and son.

"Why shouldn't I yell at him?" Alan said as he looked at Kelly. "I told you earlier he can explain this a little better than I can," Kelly explain before looking at Thomas. "Come on you can explain everything at my apartment here in Nenana," Kelly said with a smile. "Okay sounds like a plan," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Alright then. Meet me us in Kelly's car," Alan said to his son. Thomas nodded as his father and Kelly both started to walk away. Thomas then turned and looked at Kodi who was sitting down. "Alright Kodi I'll have you go and look for Dusty while I talk to my dad," Thomas said as he kneeled to Kodi's level. "Alright you do that," Kodi said with a nod as he started to walk off on his own. Thomas then went off to find his father and Kelly out in the parking lot.

It wasn't long before Thomas had arrived to Kelly's apartment with his father. Once they got inside. Alan sat down his son started talking. "Son please tell me what's going on? Tell me why you were almost shot," Alan began. Thomas then sighed as he pulled out the green stone that allowed him to talk to animals. "It all started with this dad," Thomas said as he handed his father the stone. Alan looked closely at the stone. "What does this have to with anything? I mean Kelly did explain that this was a rare find and that Mr. Holloway was after it." Alan said as gave the stone back to his son. "That's not all dad," Thomas said as he took the light stone out of his pocket. "What does this…" Alan started to say but then was cut off by his son. "I'll show you," Thomas said with a smile as he looked at Kelly. "Kelly, can you turn off the you know what and shut the curations please," Thomas asked.

Kelly nodded and did as she was told. Once it was dark enough, Thomas held the light in his hand and was ready to activate it. "Light," Thomas whisper to the stone. A bright light came from the stone lighting up the room. "Whoa!" Alan said as he looked around the room. Thomas smiled at his father smile as he looked around room. Alan then looked back at his son. "What about that green stone you have there?" Alan asked. Thomas then looked at the green stone and smile. "Well um… I can hear and talk to animals," Thomas answered as he picked up the green stone and just looked at it. Alan noticed his son looking closely at the stone. "What's the matter son?" Alan asked his son. Thomas only chuckled as he looked up at his father. "I guess this one is my favorite," Thomas said as he took the green stone and placed it back in his pocket. Thomas the turns off the light stone and puts it back in his pocket.

Kelly turns on the lights and opens the curtains. "So how does Kodi tie into all of this?" Alan asked his son as he sat back into his chair. Thomas place both hands on the table and leaned forward. "Kodi had a girlfriend that was adopted and here in Nenana is her new home," Thomas explained. Alan cleared his throat. "So, that's why you're all the way out here?" Alan asked. Thomas nodded as he looked down at the table. Alan opened his mouth to say something but then his phone rang. "Hang on son I have to take this." Alan said as he stood up and answered his phone. Thomas sat back in his chair and looked out the window wondering if Kodi had found Dusty.

Kodi searched through town in search for Dusty. But there was no luck so far. And then it happened Kodi caught on to Dusty's scent and followed it. Kodi's heart started to race as he ran towards Dusty's scent. Kodi came up to a large house where Dusty's scent had ended. "Dusty!" Kodi called out. "Kodi?" Dusty said from the back of the house. Kodi heard his name and ran to the back of the house. "Dusty?" Kodi said again as he made to the back of the house. "Kodi what are you doing here?" Dusty said in shock as she stood next to the guest house. "Dusty!" Kodi cheered as he ran over to her and nuzzled her. Dusty nuzzled her mate with tears coming down her muzzle. "Kodi what on earth are you doing here?" Dusty said as she looked up at Kodi. "Dusty I told you I would come and find you and now that I have. I'm not ever going to leave you or my pups alone," Kodi said as he nuzzled Dusty again. "I knew you would keep your promise," Dusty said as she nuzzled her mate back. "Come on, I have something I want to show and don't worry my owner's left for the evening," Dusty said with a smile as she walked through the doggie door of the guest house. Kodi smiled and flowed his mate into the guest house.

Alan hangs up the phone and walks back over to the table and sits down. "Who was that?" Thomas asked. "Alan son. That was your great uncle Amos Slade," Alan said he leaned forward onto the table. "My great uncle who?" Thomas asked. Alan chuckled. "You haven't seen him since you were little. He was on your moms side of the family," Alan explained. Thomas chuckled. "Right dad! Just like my second cousin Jennifer Foxworth who I met when I was twelve and by the way did you hear she found a small orange kitten last month?" Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Alan was a little shocked by this. "Yes, well, anyways I was talking to him earlier last night and he really wants you and Kodi to go down there with him and go do hunting season," Alan said with a smile. Thomas eyes got wide. "Say what now?" Thomas asked. "And you might remember his dog Chief. I mean he's really old now since you haven't seen since you were little and I was thinking that Kodi could teach you uncles new puppy a few things or so," Alan said as he stood up and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Thomas was really in a state of shock now.

Kodi followed his mate in the bathroom and followed her into the walk-in shower. "Dusty what are we doing in here?" Kodi asked a little confused. Dusty turned and looked at her mate and smile. "You'll see," Dusty replied. Dusty then got on her two back legs and turned the shower nob to a warm setting. Suddenly the water came from the ceiling and rained down onto Dusty's sliver fur. Dusty then looked at her mate and smiled. "Aren't you going to join me?" Dusty asked still have her smile. Kodi smiled as he steps forward feeling the warm water it his red and white fur. Dusty and Kodi stood in front of each other letting the warm water rain on them. "I Love you so much Kodiak," Dusty softly almost in a whisper as she nuzzled her mate. "I love you too Dusty," Kodi said as he nuzzled her back.

"So, like you want me to leave for hunting season?" Thomas asked as he looked up at his father. "Well… when you were younger me and mother talked about it and thought it would be great for you," Alan said patting his son on the back. "I also thought it would nice for you go too," Kelly said as she walked over to Alan and stood by him. Thomas shook his head. "What about Kodi? He has a family on the way. We can't leave them," Thomas protested. "Son I know you want to help Kodi and with all of this story about these stones and Charlie Holloway. I think it's best for you and Kodi to be somewhere safe," Alan said as he sat back down. Thomas shook his again before looking back at his father. "I can't do this right now dad," Thomas said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are, you going?" Alan asked. Thomas sighs not looking at his father. "I'm going to find Kodi," Thomas said as he opened the door and walked outside. Alan sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Kelly walked up to Alan and started to rubbed his shoulders.

Kodi and Dusty both turned off shower and step out. They both shook off the water from their fur and walked back outside in front of the guest house. "Kodi?" Dusty asked as she stopped and sat down. "Yes Dusty?" Kodi asked as he sat next to her. Dusty smiled and nuzzled Kodi's left shoulder. "It's so nice to have your company here," Dusty said as she rested her head on Kodi's shoulder. "But you can't stay here," Dusty said almost having tears go down her muzzle. "What?" Kodi said as he looked at his mate. Dusty looked at Kodi and sighed. "Kodi you can't stay here. The owners here won't let you and besides you have owner of your own who needs you right now," Dusty explained. Kodi's ears lowered in sadness. "Dusty… I don't want to leave you. Now that I have here now I don't want to leave," Kodi said as he licked the side of Dusty's muzzle. "Maybe you can work something with your owner to come back and see me," Dusty suggested. Kodi opened his mouth to say something until he and Dusty both hear a car door close. "Kodi you need to go now," Dusty said as she looked at her mate. "Okay. I'll come back later tonight," Kodi as he nuzzled Dusty. Dusty nuzzled him back. "Okay sounds like a plan. Now go," Dusty said as she pulled away from the nuzzle. Kodi nodded before taking off through the bushes.

"Why me? Like really, why would I want to go Hunting?" Thomas said to himself as he walked along the side walk. "I hate when people hunt for sport anyways," Thomas continued to talk to himself. Thomas then sighed as he sat down on a sidewalk. A raccoon stumbles over to Thomas and sits down next to him with some dog food in his paws. "Damn Humans and their guns almost killing me," the raccoon said as he ate his food. "Rough day?" Thomas asked looking at the raccoon. The raccoon stopped eating and looked at Thomas. "You can understand me?" the raccoon asked. "Yeah I can. It's a long story on how I can but I'll just tell you I a magic stone for that," Thomas said as he rested his head on his right hand. "Oh, okay." The raccoon replied. "I'm Thomas by the way," Thomas said giving his index for like a handshake. "I'm Berry," Barry said as he shook Thomas's index finger. "Nice to meet you Berry," Thomas said with a smile.

Kodi ran back into town and into an alley way. Kodi's heart started to pound from running so fast. "I wonder if this is what dad feels like when coming of age," Kodi said as he laughed at himself. Kodi sat down and rested while drinking some water from a puddle. Kodi stopped drinking when he heard someone walking up to him. Kodi turned and looked to see who was walking to him and to his shock it was Charlie. Kodi stood up quickly and started to growl at Charlie. Charlie smiled as he took out his arm which had fake blood on and a ripped sleeve. "Come and get me!" Charlie said as he smacks Kodi across his face. Kodi then lost it and then jumped on top of Charlie and starting biting him. "Help!" Charlie shouted. Charlie then looked back at Kodi in the eyes and said "Good boy," Charlie said now started hitting Kodi's side making Kodi get angrier.

The towns people started running towards the alley way where Kodi and Charlie were at. Thomas noticed this and stood up from the side walk. "What the hell?" Thomas said as more people started to rush over to the alley even animal control was there. "That's my time queue to leave," Berry said as he stood up and started to run off. Thomas then ran over to alley to see what was going on. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kodi being dragged away with a muzzle on and being put into an animal control van. "Hey! That's my dog!" Thomas said as he pushed through the crowd. "This is your dog?" an officer asked as he walked up to Thomas. "Yes, now let him go!" Thomas said as he tried to push through and get to Kodi. "Kid do you know his part wolf?" The officer asked as he blocked Thomas from seeing Kodi. "I know that! Now let me see him!" Thomas shouted still trying to get past the officer. "I can't you do that kid. He attacked someone in the alley, I'm going to have you go down to the pound and call your parents to sign some papers and see if you can get him back," the officer explained.

"What who did he attack?" Thomas asked as he turned and looked into the alley. Charlie was being helped out of the alley and to his truck. "You!" Thomas shouted as he ran over to Charlie. "What did you do to Kodi!" Thomas demanded. "Who are you?" Charlie asked looking at Thomas. "Don't play games Holloway! What did you do to Kodi!" Thomas shouted now getting angry. "Kid you need to step away from the victim," the officer said putting his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Officer this man tried to kill me and my dog back in Nome," Thomas said pointing at Charlie. The officer then looked at Charlie. "Is this true sir?" The officer asked. Charlie looked at officer and shook his head. "Officer I've never seen this boy in my life," Charlie answered. That did it right there. "LIER!" Thomas shouted in anger. "Okay kid lets go and call your parents," The officer said as he pulled Thomas away from Charlie. "No, it's fine I'll just go to the pound and call them," Thomas said as looked back at Charlie who now smiling at him. "And I'll make sure I'll get him back," Thomas said he started to make his way to the pound.

 **(An hour Later…)**

Charlie sat his truck before going into his house. "Now let's see how he can do this without his dog," Charlie said with a chuckle. Charlie then got out of his truck and walked into his house. "Grandpa!" two kids a boy and a girl ran up to Charlie and hugged him. "Hey kiddos!" Charlie said as he hugged them back. "Charles what on earth happened to your arm sweetheart?" Charlies wife asked as she walked out of the kitchen. Charlie looked at his wife and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing honey. It was from work the other day," Charlie explained. Charlies wife shook her head. "Please be more careful and again I'm sorry about what happened to John and Tucker," Charlies wife said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Yeah me too," Charlie said before walked to the back-door patio. "So, how's our girl doing out there?" Charlie asked as he looked outside. Charlies wife then stood beside him. "Dusty's going better today almost like she saw an old friend or something," Charlies wife said before walking away again. "Really," Charlie said as he continues to look at Dusty from the back door. "Dinner's ready!" Charlies wife calls everyone to the dinner table. "By the way honey have you seen your today? She said she brought her boyfriend and his son into town for the weekend," Charlies wife said as she was setting the table. "No I haven't but we can talk about that later," Charlie said as he sat down at the table and started eating.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Mind blown guys :O what do you guys think? I had some Easter eggs in this chapter for a reason and it might happen I don't know yet but it might happen. It's a little bit early to tell right now but never say never! Lol I bet most of you know where those Easter eggs go and you know tell me what you guys think. Also I'm still doing that Q &A. So let me know what you want to know! Lol Alright guys see you soon! **


	7. Children

**Chapter 7 Children**

Thomas walked into the pound with his hood up and walked over to the desk. "Hi has anyone brought in a male red and white husky?" Thomas asked as he placed his arms on the desk. The woman at the desk looked at Thomas and then looked at her computer. "Yes, we just did. For a attack on a old man," the woman said as she was typing on her keyboard. "Right… can I see him?" Thomas asked. The woman looked up at Thomas again. "Are you his rightful owner?" The woman asked. "Yes, I even have my I.D if you want to see it," Thomas said pulling out his wallet. The woman took the I.D and looked at it. The woman gives Thomas his I.D back and nods for him to go in the back to see Kodi. Thomas walked to the back and saw many dogs crying and fighting that they wanted out. Kodi was in a special room with a special cage. Thomas walked into the room and saw Kodi laying down in his cage.

"Kodi!" Thomas said as he ran up to the cage. "Thomas!" Kodi said as he stood up quickly. "What happened in that alley?" Thomas asked. Kodi lowered his ears. "Charlie tricked me and he hit me to make me angry and I lost control of my anger," Kodi said as he lowered his head. "That damn man I swear if he lays one more hand I'll…" Thomas said to say but was cut off. "No Thomas. I don't want you to get into any trouble like me. It's my fault I turned on him. I should have just walked away" Kodi said looking back up at Thomas. Thomas places his hand on the cage. "Kodi's this isn't your fault. He's the one who hurt you. It was self-defense," Thomas said hold holding on the cage. "Thomas, you know no one is going to see it that way. Especially since I'm half wolf!" Kodi said as he walked away from the cage and sat again the wall.

Thomas's heart started to break for Kodi. "We'll figure something out I promise," Thomas said as his voice cracked. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas with tears in his eyes. "I don't think they're going to let me walk free since I did that. My own children might not have a father to look up too," Kodi said as he cried. "Damn it Kodi I will find a way I promise you that!" Thomas shouted as he hit the cage. The woman in the office was watching a live feed from her computer. "How is he talking to that dog?" The woman asked herself. Suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. Thomas's father and Kelly walked through the door. "Can I help you?" The woman asked with a smile. "Yeah, my son may have came in to get his dog," Alan said he puts his hands in pocket. The woman at the desk nodded. "Yes, he's in there with this dog, are you his parents?" The woman at the desk asked. "I'm his father and this is my girlfriend Kelly," Alan said as he leaned forward onto the desk.

Suddenly Kelly's phone rang. "I'm sorry hun, I need to take this," Kelly said as she took herself outside and answered her phone. "Listen sir. I don't want to be the one to tell your son this but… Mr. Holloway order to have that dog put down," The woman said as she bit her lip. "WHAT!?" Alan shouted in surprise. The woman nodded in response. "There has to be something we can do to prevent this from happening, right?" Alan asked as he started to feel stress sweat. "I'm afraid not sir. The charges on your dog must be settled with. There's nothing else I can do from here besides wait for the vet to come in and do his job," The women explained. Alan sighed as he nodded and went over to waiting area and took a seat. "How am I going to Thomas?" Alan said to himself feeling a headache coming on.

"Kodi please talk to me. Please…" Thomas said still up against the cage. Kodi still was up against the wall looking away from Thomas. "Thomas… please go home," Kodi said with his ears down. Thomas stood up and hit the cage. "No! I told you we we're in this together!" Thomas shouted as tears started to go down his cheeks. Kodi turned and looked at Thomas while growling. "And I told you there's nothing you can do for me here!" Kodi shouted now showing his wolf teeth. "I'm not giving up on you! And I'm letting you give up on your children!" Thomas shouted as he started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kodi asked. Thomas opened the door and then looked back at Kodi. "To get some help," Thomas said simply before leaving. Kodi then sighed as he laid down. "I hope you know what you're doing Thomas," Kodi said as he closed his eyes.

Thomas busted out of the dog's cages area and started walking to the entrance. "Thomas!" Alan said as he jumped up from his seat and ran over to Thomas. "Son wait," Alan said as he got in front of his son. "Dad I don't have time for this. I need to be somewhere right now," Thomas said as he tried to get past his father. "Son! They're going to put Kodi down," Alan simply said. Thomas eyes widen. "What?! They can't do that!" Thomas shouted in anger. "The charges they have on Kodi don't look good son. And since he's part wolf he… it just doesn't work I'm sorry son," Alan said trying not to cry. "Charlie did this to him! And you know that!" Thomas shouted. "Son we really don't know about that," Alan said trying calm down his son. "Forget it! I'm going to get Kodi out of here before anyone hurts him even more!" Thomas said as he pushed past his father. "Son where are you going?" Alan asked. Thomas didn't answer he slammed the door behind him. "Great," Alan said to himself as he went to go sit back down.

"Daddy this is so stupid of you to do this to him! I can't believe you!" Kelly shouted on the phone. "All of this for those stupid s…. I got to go," Kelly said as she hung up the phone noticing Thomas was speed walking out of the pound. "Thomas is everything okay?" Kelly asked. "Oh it will be," Thomas said as he walked past Kelly. "Oh, okay." Kelly said as she walked back into the pound. Thomas walked down the street where he first saw Berry. "Berry! Hey Berry!" Thomas called his name. "Hey Thomas!" Berry said with a smile. Thomas looked up and saw Berry sitting in the tree. "Berry I need to ask you a favor," Thomas asked still looking up. "Sure, thing buddy! Meet me on the other side of this tree," Berry said as he was making his rounds to the other side of the tree. Thomas followed Berry's still looking up and not watching where he was going. Thomas then tripped on rock and fell forward. "Ouch!" Thomas said as he picked himself up. "That looked like it hurt," Berry said as he jumped down from the tree. "You're telling me," Thomas said as he looked at his left hand.

Berry looked at Thomas's hand. "That's a really bad cut. You should have that looked at," Berry said as Thomas continued to look at his hand. "No kidding," Thomas said as his cut started to bleed. Suddenly a small pink light came from the rock Thomas tripped on. "No way," Thomas said as he went over to the rock. "What's that?" Berry asked. Thomas lifted the rock and pulled out the glowing pink stone. "Remember when I told you about me talking to animals with a stone?" Thomas asked as he held the pink stone in his right hand. "Yeah, does that have something to do with it?" Berry asked. Thomas simply nodded. "This one's the healing stone," Thomas said as he placed the stone on his left hand. Thomas's hand healed up and showed no scar on his hand. "Wow," Thomas said as he looked at his hand. "How does it feel?" Berry asked. Thomas smiled and looked at Berry. "Like a brand now hand," Thomas said as he stood.

"Anyways about that favor. I need you to break open a dog cage for me," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. Berry's eyes got wide. "You want me to do what?" Berry asked. "Kodi my dog he's in trouble. And I need you to bust him out," Thomas said still having his arms crossed. "I don't know Thomas… pounds aren't really my thing," Berry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Thomas keeled down to Berry so he could make eye contact. "Please Berry, Kodi means a lot to me," Thomas said still looking Berry in the eyes. "Oh, alright I'll help." Berry said with a smile. Thomas smiled back at Berry. "Thank you," Thomas said as he stood up. "Don't thank me just yet we still have to get Kodi out of there," Berry said as he crossed his arms. Thomas chucked. "Alright then let's get going," Thomas said as he started to lead the way back to the pound.

Kodi laid on his back asleep until he heard someone walk into the room. Kodi opened his eyes and looked at who was in the room. The vet was in the room looking through his paperwork. Kodi rolled back over on his stomach and looked up at the vet. The vet then looked at Kodi and frowned. "I'm so sorry buddy about this." The vet said before leaving the room. Kodi lowered his ears and laid his head back down on his front paws. "Yeah, I'm sorry too," Kodi said to himself as he closed his eyes again. Thomas and Berry both ran into the alleyway behind the pound. "Alright Berry. You see that window right there," Thomas said as he pointed at the window. "Yeah, I see it," Berry replied. "That's where I need you to be to break inside and I'll be inside the room to help you," Thomas explained. Berry nodded in response. "Alright go!" Berry said as he jumped up into the window. Thomas nodded as he did what he was told and ran to entrance of the pound.

The vet walked into the room again with some needles in his hand. Kodi let out a depressed sigh as he watched the vet set up the table. "I'm sorry Dusty," Kodi said with a tear going down his muzzle. Thomas rushed into the waiting room to see his father and Kelly standing at the desk. Thomas was about to rush past them, but his father stopped him and grabbed him. "Dad Let me go!" Thomas shouted trying to break free. "Son I won't let you back there to watch him die," Alan said to his son still trying to hold him down. "Dad you don't understand I made a promise to him and I'm going to keep it!" Thomas shouted still trying to break free. "I'm sorry son but you can't!" Alan said struggling. Thomas had no other choice on how to break free from his father to get to Kodi in time. Thomas grabbed the light stone from his pocket and puts up against his father's face. "Light!" Thomas shouted. The stone shined bright into his father's face. "Ahh!" Alan scream in pain from the bright light. Alan let's go of his son and covers his eyes. "Oh, my god!" The woman at the desk scream from seeing the bright light coming from the stone. Thomas shuts off the stone and runs for the room that Kodi was in. "Sorry dad!" Thomas said as he left the waiting room.

The vet opened Kodi's cage and grabbed him by his collar. "Alright little buddy it's time," the vet said as he gilded Kodi to the table. Kodi had gotten on the table and laid down with struggle. The vet puts on his gloves and gets the needle ready. "Alight buddy this is only going to hurt for a second," the vet said almost ready to strike the needle into Kodi. "No!" Thomas shouted as he busted into the room. The vet looks at Thomas and opens his mouth about to say something to him until he heard a crash coming through the window behind him. Berry jumped through the window and jumped onto the vet. "Kodi let's go!" Thomas ordered. Kodi stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Thomas looked to his left and as a button. Thomas smiled as he pressed the button. All the dog cages were opened and all the dogs escaped. "Berry it time to go!" Thomas said to Berry. Berry nodded in response as he jumped off the vet and landed into Thomas's arms. Thomas ran out of the room while carrying Berry in his arms.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Kelly asked Alan as she rubbed his back. "Yeah. I'm just a little shocked with Thomas doing that to me. These stones have gotten him into so much trouble. Although his mother would be proud of him for doing the right thing for Kodi," Alan said a chuckle. Kelly smiled. "Yeah, I bet," Kelly replied. Kodi ran through the door of where the other dogs were being held along with all the other dogs following right behind him. "Oh no!" the woman at the desk cried out. "What the hell?!" Alan shouted as he and Kelly both stood up from their seat. Thomas was the last one out of the pound and ran past his father and headed outside to join Kodi and the other dogs. Once the waiting room was cleared Alan looked at Kelly. "Please tell me you saw my son carrying a raccoon in his arms," Alan asked. "Yes I did," Kelly replied. "Good girl," Alan said as he ran outside.

"Thomas!" Alan called out for his son but he was nowhere to be found. "Great," Alan said as he threw his arms in the air. "So, you must be the boyfriend I've been hearing for some time now," said an older man that was standing behind Alan and Kelly. Alan turned around to see who was talking to them. Kelly already knew who it was as she bit her lip and turned around. "Hi daddy," Kelly said starting to feel stressed out. Alan's eyes got wide as he turned to look at Kelly. "This man is your father?!" Alan asked still looking at Kelly. Kelly bit her lip once more. "Yep. Charles Mark Holloway is my father," Kelly said as she looked down to the ground. Charlie chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"So… where is my stone now?"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys what a shocking twist! Tell me what you think and I something to ask you guys. Should we keep Berry along for the ride? Or should we let him go? Also, guys I thought of a little behind the scenes project for my YouTube. Like would you like me to do a behind the chapter type thing where I would explain how I got the idea for the chapters and how they played out. Let me know guys and thanks for reading :D**


	8. No Pressure

**Chapter 8 No Pressure**

Thomas, Kodi and Berry all made it out of town safely. "Um Thomas can you put me down I think I'm losing some fur," Berry asked nicely. Kodi and Thomas stopped on their tracks as Thomas puts Berry down. "Sorry Berry," Thomas said as he let's go of Berry. Kodi laid down on ground while drinking some water from a little stream. "Are you alright Kodi?" Thomas asked as he looked at Kodi. "Yeah I'm okay. I haven't ran like that since I was on the team," Kodi said with a smile. Thomas smiled back at him. "Then I guess it was time to retire huh?" Thomas asked. Kodi laughed at that. "No Thomas. I still have a lot left inside me, just wait and see." Kodi said laying down his head on his front paws. "Yeah now with pups on the way. You're going to need that energy," Thomas joked as he sat down next to Kodi. "So what's the story with you two?" Berry asked as he sat in front of the two. Thomas and Kodi looked at each other. Thomas then cleared his throat and looked at Berry. "Okay here's how it all started." Thomas started to tell the whole story.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Alan shouted as he got into Charlie's face. "I want my stone!" Charlie shouted back. "Calm down both of you!" Kelly said as he got in between her father and Alan. "Calm down?! This man has been chasing my son for these stupid stone!" Alan shouted some more. "If you're son stayed out of my way and give me what I wanted we wouldn't even be here!" Charlie shouted back. "Dad Please!" Kelly snapped at her father. "And you! I don't know what to think about you!" Alan said as he walked away from Kelly and Charlie. "Alan!" Kelly called his name. "Don't!" Alan said not looking at Kelly as he walked along. Kelly sighed as she looked at her father. "I can't believe you dad," Kelly said as she started walking to her car. Charlie followed his daughter to her car. "Kelly those stones are apart of history. History that we don't even know yet!" Charlie said putting his hands into his pocket.

Kelly opened her car door and looked at her father. "So what dad! You almost killed Kodi over these stones!" Kelly said as she started getting into her car. Charlie then grabbed his daughter's arm. "Kelly you don't understand. These stones are the future!" Charlie raised his voice. Kelly ripped her arm away from her father. "And you would kill an animal's life. To have that stone. You're a monster dad," Kelly said as she shook her head and got into her car. Kelly started her car and then rolled down the window. "By the way dad. Thomas found another stone," Kelly said before driving away. Charlie watched her leave as he shook his head. "Then that other stone is as good as mine," Charlie said as he started to walk away.

"And here we are now always on the run," Thomas said with a sigh. "And with these stones. Do you plan on finding all of them?" Berry asked. Thomas shook his head. "Not really I mean the two new ones we found were an accident. I guess if we find more we'll keep them," Thomas explained. Berry nodded in response. "I think we should get going," Kodi said as he stood up. "Go where?" Thomas asked looking at Kodi. "We need to be somewhere hidden but close to Dusty," Kodi explain. "Alright. Just lead the way I'm sure we can find somewhere to hide," Thomas said as he stood up. Thomas then looked back at Berry. "Do you want to come with us Berry? I mean no pressure or anything," Thomas said as he puts his hands in his pocket.

Berry looked up at the boy and the dog and thought for a moment. "Yeah I'll go with you guys," Berry said with a smile. Thomas nodded. "Then it's settled," Thomas said as he and Kodi started making their way to where Dusty was. It wasn't long before they made their way into the backwoods behind Dusty's new home. "This is where Dusty lives now?" Thomas asked. "Yep this is it," Kodi replied. "I know this house! This is old man…." Berry started to say but he was cut off by both Thomas and Kodi. "Charlie!" they both said looking closer. Charlie had gotten out of his truck and headed inside his house. "Well now you guys know where he lives now," Berry said with a chuckled. Thomas then looks at Berry. "Not a good time for jokes Berry," Thomas still looking at Berry. "Right. Sorry…" Berry said rubbing the back of his neck. "If he hurts her! I swear I'll kill him!" Kodi growled. "That's a little bit dark don't you think wonder boy?" Berry asked. "Can it raccoon!" Kodi growled as he jumped on Berry making him land on his back. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted. Kodi realized what he done and got off of Berry.

"Sorry Berry it's just…." Kodi sighed before continuing. "Dusty means a lot to me and she's pregnant with my pups," Kodi explained. Berry sat up and smiled. "It's alright wonder boy I get it," Berry said now fully sitting up. "Thanks for understanding. And don't call me wonder boy," Kodi said as he started walking forward. "Kodi where are you going?" Thomas asked as he followed Kodi down the hill. Berry jumped forward stayed close to Thomas. "Um Thomas?" Berry asked as he walked beside the teen. "Yeah Berry?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the raccoon. "Was Kodi always this angry?" Berry asked. "It's a long story…. But to keep it short. No he wasn't always like this… I mean he was more a lot less stress than he is now," Thomas explained. "Oh I see," Berry replied. "I just wish there was no pressure on him all the time," Thomas added. "I see what you mean," Berry replied. The three of them came close to Charlie's house and stopped at the guest house.

"Alright what now?" Thomas asked keep an eye out for Charlie. Kodi then took off heading inside the guest house through the doggie door. "Kodi wait!" Thomas whispered. Kodi had already went inside the guest house. "Great," Thomas said as he and Berry hid from beside the house. "So what do we do now?" Berry asked looking up at Thomas. "Beats me," Thomas replied. "Hey Thomas," Kodi whispered from the window above them. "Thanks a lot Kodi now how are we going to get in?" Thomas whispered back. "There's a back door with a doggie door use that," Kodi whispered. "Like I can fit through that Kodi," Thomas said crossing his arms. "No send Berry through the doggie and have him open the door," Kodi explained. Thomas and Berry looked at each other. "You think you can do that Berry?" Thomas asked looking at Berry. Berry laughed. "Are you kidding me? Remember I was born with thumbs," Berry said before making his way to the back of the guest house. Thomas then looked back up at Kodi. "Where's Dusty?" Thomas asked. Kodi smiled she's in here with me. Thomas smiled. "Great. I can't wait to meet her for real," Thomas said as he made his way to the back of the guest house.

Berry went inside the doggie door and opened the door from the other side. "Nice work Berry," Thomas said as he walked inside the house. "Wow! This place is more nicer than the tree I live in," Berry said looking up at the high ceiling. "Yeah no kidding. Charlie owns a guest house," Thomas said also looking up at the high ceiling. "Come on guys this isn't a vacation," Kodi said from the bedroom. "Right... focus on the mission here," Thomas said as he and Berry made their way to the bedroom. Thomas and Berry both found Kodi and Dusty laying on the bed. "So you must be the famous Dusty," Thomas said as he smiled while crossing his arms. "Miss Dusty," Berry said as he kissed her front paw. Dusty chuckled before turning to Kodi and licking the side of his muzzle. "You must be Kodi's new owner," Dusty said as she looked at Thomas. Thomas chuckled. "Yeah the one and only," Thomas said as he stepped forward into the room. "And I'm sure Kodi has told you something about how I can understand you right?" Thomas asked. Dusty nodded in response.

"Yeah he told enough to understand," Dusty said before looking at Kodi. Kodi then cleared his throat and stood up. "Alright Dusty get ready we're leaving right now," Kodi said as he stood from the bed he and Dusty were laying on. "Kodi wait," Dusty said still laying on the bed. Kodi turned to look at Dusty. "What's wrong Dusty?" Kodi asked. Dusty lowered her ears. "I… I um…." Dusty tried to pick the right words for this. "We'll just leave you two alone," Thomas said as he picked up Berry and headed into the living. "Dusty what is it?" Kodi said as he got back on the bed. Dusty lowered her head on the soft bed. "Kodi I can't leave," Dusty answered. Kodi was in shock of hearing this. "What?! Why?" Kodi asked. Dusty took a deep breath before answering. "Kodi I'm a little bit farther along than I thought I was," Dusty answered.

"I wonder what kind of cookies old man Holloway has," Berry said looking through the cupboards. "I don't know Berry why don't you take a look," Thomas said he walked up the stairs to the loft. The loft was a small office space with all of Charlie's work that he was done over the years. "Let's see what you have been working on," Thomas whispered to himself as he went through some of the papers that were sitting on the desk. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Thomas said as he picks up a small map of Alaska. The map showed some pinpoints of where some of the stones were being held. "This might come in handy," Thomas said as he took the map and placed it into his pocket. "Dusty how far along are you?" Kodi asked. Dusty lowered her head down and sighed. "I'm three weeks in and I have three more weeks until i'm ready for our children," Dusty replied. "It's going to be okay Dusty just please come with us," Kodi asked as he licked the top if her head.

Thomas looked around the loft some more before heading back down in the living room. Then something caught his eye outside. "Oh no!" Thomas said out loud as he rushed down the stars. "Berry we need to hide!" Thomas said as he ran into the kitchen. "Okay go warn Kodi!" Berry said as he went outside to hide. Thomas then ran into the bedroom to warn Kodi. "Kodi we have a problem," Thomas said as he ran into the bedroom. Dusty and Kodi both looked at Thomas. "Thomas what's wrong?" Kodi said as he stood up. "Charlie he's coming in…." Before Thomas finish the front door in the living room closed shut. "We need to hide," Thomas whispered. "Quick hide under the bed," Dusty suggested. Thomas and Kodi both nodded and went under the bed to hide from Charlie. "Dusty, where are you girl?" Charlie said through the house. Dusty then barked from the bedroom. Charlie walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Dusty laying on the bed. "How are you doing?" Charlie said as he sits on the bed. "Don't you dare touch her," Kodi whispered.

Charlie then started petting Dusty and then started talking to her. "Today was a little bit out of hand," Charlie said as he looked into Dusty's eyes. "My daughter Kelly is a little bit mad at me for my little stunt with that boy Thomas and his mutt Kodi," Charlie said with a dark chuckle. Dusty then lowered her ears and started to whine. "Kelly is his daughter?" Thomas thought to himself. "What's wrong Dusty? Do you know them?" Charlie asked. Dusty swallowed hard and then shook her head. Charlie chuckled and patted Dusty on the top of her head. "If only I had that stone. I could really get in your head and see that you know where their hiding," Charlie said as he gets off the bed and walks out of the room and heads outside. Once Thomas and Kodi heard the front door close, they came out from under the bed. "Dusty are you alright?" Kodi asked as he jumped onto the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine but what he just said to me. It… it just scared me," Dusty said as she nuzzled Kodi. Thomas looked out the window and watched Charlie go inside his house. Kodi nuzzled Dusty back as he could feel her tears come down onto his fur. Thomas's mind raced as stood by the window. "Why didn't Kelly say anything?" Thomas thought as he moved away from the window. Thomas then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Thomas's dad trying to call him. Thomas lets his phone vibrate until the call was over. Thomas was about to his phone away until he got a text from father. "Call me ASAP," Thomas read text. "Fine let's see what he has to say," Thomas thought to himself as he called his father back.

"What do you want dad?" Thomas asked

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys what do you think about chapter 8? And I know some of you wanted to keep Berry, so I went ahead and kept him in. Also guys I have an announcement to make. Purpose will get a sequel and with this sequel will be a little different. That's all I can tell you guy for now but many great things are coming on the future. Alright guys tell me what you guys think and be ready for the next chapter coming real soon!**


	9. No Sense

**Warning: this chapter may include some violence and some blood. Readers discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 9 No Sense**

"What do you want dad?" Thomas said on the phone. "Son where are you I need you to meet me at the train station," Alan said on the other line. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Why?" Thomas asked. "It's about Kelly son she…." Alan started to say but was cut off. "I already know dad," Thomas said as he takes out the map from his pocket. "Alright son, if you already know then meet me at the train station. We're going home," Alan ordered. Thomas looked at the map and then looked at Kodi and Dusty before answering his father on the phone. "I can't do that right now dad. There's something I have to do before it's too late. I'm sorry," Thomas explained. "Son, whatever you're going to do. Don't do…." Thomas hung up the phone before his father could finish. Thomas sighed as he puts his phone and then looks at the map. "What are you planning to do?" Kodi asked. Thomas looks away from the map and looks at Kodi."I'm going to find all of these stones and give them to Charlie," Thomas answered. Kodi eyes widen. "What?! Why?" Kodi asked. Thomas bit his lip before answering. "Because it's the only way he'll leave us alone," Thomas answered.

Charlie step inside his office inside his house and turned on his computer. While taking a drink of coffee Charlie looked at his security system for the guest house. Charlie spits out his coffee at the sight that he see on his monitor. "Those little snakes," Charlie said as he stood up quickly and headed for the guest house. "Thomas can I have a word with you," Kodi said as he lead Thomas outside of the bedroom and into the living room. "Whatever you going to say Kodi. forget it I'm going alone and it's your job to get Dusty out of here," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "We're in this together. I'm letting you go alone," Kodi said laying down the law. "Kodi please I don't want you or Dusty to get hurt. You, Dusty and Berry need to just head home," Thomas said as he kneeled down to Kodi's level. "And I don't want you to get killed!" Kodi said raising his voice. Suddenly the front door opened with Charlie standing there with a dark grin on his face.

"No!" Thomas shouted as he stood up quickly. Charlie charged into the living room of the guest house and went at Thomas. Thomas tried to get away but was then pushed down by Charlie. Thomas smacks his arm against a lamp and then falls onto the floor. Charlie jumps on top of Thomas holding him down by his neck. "Give me my stone boy!" Charlie shouted putting pressure on Thomas's neck. Kodi started growling as he lunged forward onto Charlie's back to try and get him off of Thomas. Charlie releases Thomas and focuses on Kodi. Charlie grabs Kodi by the back of his neck and slams him down on the coffee table and breaks. "Kodi!" Thomas said with weakness in his voice. Charlie stands up quickly and slams the front door shut and locks it up tight. Thomas weakly stood up and went over to Kodi to cover him. Charlie walked over to Thomas and Kodi. "No please don't hurt him!" Thomas said trying to stop Charlie from hurting Kodi. Charlie chuckled as he smack Thomas out of the way and went straight for Kodi.

"No!" Thomas shouted as Charlie steps on Kodi's paw. Kodi howled in pain as Charlie puts more pressure on Kodi's paw. Charlie smiled seeing Kodi in pain, Charlie then looks at Thomas keeping his smile. "It's makes no sense for you and your little mutt to keep trying!" Charlie shouted putting even more pressure on Kodi's paw. Thomas looked at Kodi seeing that tears started to flow from his eyes and down his muzzle. "Please just stop! Let him go please just let him go," Thomas as he stood up. Charlie chuckled as he handed his hand. "Give me my stones and I'll let him go," Charlie said with a smile. Thomas swallowed hard as he went into his pocket and pulled out the three stones he had. "Three!" Charlie said with surprise. Thomas then step forward about to hand Charlie all three stones. Until Charlie and Thomas were taking by surprise from Dusty. Dusty jumped and bit Charlie's hand causing Charlie to let go of Kodi's paw. Thomas then ran over to Kodi and checked his paw. "Kodi are okay?" Thomas said still looking at his paw. Thomas noticed that his paw was starting to bleed. "Help Dusty," Kodi said weakly. Thomas nodded in response as he stood up and went to go help Dusty.

Dusty tried to keep her grip onto Charlie's hand as much as she could, but Charlie had other plans as he started hitting Dusty in her muzzle and the went for her stomach. Dusty yelped in pain and lets go of Charlie's hand. Charlie then picks up Dusty and throws her into Thomas. Thomas falls to the ground while breaking Dusty's fall. Thomas recovered from the fall and then looks at Dusty. Thomas noticed that Dusty's muzzle was bleeding from punch's Dusty took from Charlie. "You're a monster!" Thomas shouted with tears coming down to his cheeks. "Just hand me my stones!" Charlie shouted in anger as he started to closer to Thomas and Dusty. "She's pregnant! And all you care about these stupid stone?!" Thomas shouted with more tears flowing down his face. Charlie then handed out his hand for his stones. "Give me the stones and I'll let your mutts live," Charlie said still having his hand out.

Thomas didn't have any other choice but to just give Charlie the stones. Thomas took out the stones from his pocket and handed Charlie the stones. "Yes," Charlie said with a dark smile. Thomas noticed that all three stones started to glow a bright yellow as Charlie healed them in his hand. "Ahh!" Charlie shouted as he dropped the stone. The stones started burning Charlie's hand. Everything started to slow down as the stones fell to the ground. Thomas noticed this as the stones slowly hit the ground. Once the stones hit the ground everything started to move backwards like time was resetting itself. "Thomas!" Thomas heard his name being called by Kodi. "Thomas!" Thomas heard his name again.

Thomas then closed his eyes and opened them again. Everything was back to normal with Kodi not being hurt and Dusty still in the bedroom. Thomas swallowed hard as he looked down at Kodi. "Thomas are you okay. Why are you crying?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked at his right hand and saw the three stones in his hand. Thomas could still feel the burning heat on his hand as the stones started to revert back to their normal color of green, white and pink. Thomas looked at Kodi again while trying to find the right words. "Go… go get Dusty we're leaving right now," Thomas said as he looked at the front door. "Thomas what's going on?" Kodi asked rushed over to the front door and locked it. "Just go get Dusty!" Thomas ordered. Kodi did ask anymore questions. Kodi nodded in response and went into the bedroom to go and get his mate.

"Dusty we're leaving right now," Kodi said as he walked into the bedroom. Dusty lifted her head up from the bed and looked at Kodi. "Where are we gonna go Kodi?" Dusty asked. "I don't know Dusty. But from what I just saw in Thomas's eyes, this place isn't safe for us." Kodi answered. Dusty nodded in response as she got off the bed and followed Kodi to the living room. "Alright I have her," Kodi said as he and Dusty walked out of the bedroom. "Alright, out the back," Thomas ordered as he led the way to the back door. Once they were out of the guest house, they found Berry laying on a trash can "Are we leaving already?" Berry asked. "Yep," Thomas said as he picked up Berry up and started heading up the hill away from the house. Kodi and Dusty both stayed close as they made their up. "Come on! We need to be out of sight," Thomas said as he started rushing up the hill.

Once they were out of sight. They hid behind some bushes and watched from afar as Charlie broke into his own guest house in search for Thomas and Kodi. Thomas let a sigh in relief as he sits back from the bush and lays down on the ground. Kodi looked at Thomas with his ears down. "Thomas are you alright?" Kodi asked as he laid his head on Thomas's chest. Thomas didn't answer Kodi, he kept his eyes looking up at the sky now becoming night. "I saw something in there," Thomas replied. Dusty and Berry both looked at Thomas as Kodi lifted his head off of his chest. "What did you see?" Kodi asked. Thomas blinked still looking up at the sky. Snow started to fall from the sky as Thomas continued to stare at the sky. "It was wasn't what I just saw it was…" Thomas paused before answering.

"It was the feeling…"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: What's up everyone! So what do think about this chapter huh? It's a little different from our past chapter's. The part that I mainly like was having the chapter evolve into a twist towards the end and I'm if this chapter's a little bit short, but next chapter will be longer as normal :D anyways guys we are eight chapters away from the final and don't worry there is a sequel coming right after this I have the first chapter of the sequel already in lockdown ;) so get ready for that and if you guys don't get enough of me as it is. Follow me on Wattpad under Kodiwolf321 and you can follow me on Twtter under at Kodi _wolf_321 and my instagram is the_real_thomas321 if you want to follow me and my adventures of life XD anyways guys have a good night or day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. The Feeling

**Chapter 10 The Feeling**

"The Feeling," Thomas answered as more tear came down from his face. Kodi and Dusty looked at each other before looking back at Thomas. "Thomas we can talk about this later. But right now I think we should get out of this weather and find someplace," Kodi said as he stood up. Thomas nodded as he wiped the tears away and sat up. "Yeah. yeah you're right let's get going," Thomas said as he stood up. Thomas then picks up Barry and places him on his shoulder as they started to make their way into the forest. Kodi and Dusty walked behind Thomas but at a fair distance. "You care about him don't you?" Dusty asked with a smile. Kodi chuckled as he looked at his mate. "Why do you say that?" Kodi asked. Dusty chuckled as she nudged Kodi's side. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the father inside you," Dusty with a smile. Kodi smiled at that. "You really think so?" Kodi said softly. Dusty nuzzled her mate as they walked and replied. "I know so," Dusty said continuing to smile.

Thomas say much as he walked along with Berry on his shoulder. "Are you okay Thomas? You haven't said much since we left." Berry said as he nibbled on a cookie. "Yeah I'm okay I just…." Thomas paused before answering, trying to figure out how to explain this to Berry without scaring him. Thomas then stopped walking and looked behind him seeing Kodi and Dusty making their way towards him. Thomas knew that Kodi loved Dusty very much. Very much like his father loved his mother. Thomas smiled feeling a tear going down his left cheek. "Thomas?" Berry asked as he ate the last of his cookie. "Yeah?" Thomas said as he snapped out of his thoughts and wiped the tear from his face. "Are you sure okay? You had a tear for a moment," Berry explained. Thomas chuckled as he started walking again. "It's just a feeling I had when I look at Kodi and Dusty and happy they are," Thomas explained with a smile.

Kodi looked up at the sky and noticed that it started to get dark with the snow started come down a little bit harder. "Thomas I think we need to find a place for the night. Otherwise we're not going to make our way back to town in the dark. Especially since the snow is coming down." Kodi explained. Thomas looked at Kodi and nodded. Even though Thomas had the light stone, it wouldn't help with cold snow storm coming their way. "I know a little shack near here that we could stay in for the night," Berry suggested. "Alright Berry lead the way!" Thomas ordered. Berry nodded as he jumped of the Thomas's shoulder and landed a branch. Thomas then took out the light stone out his pocket and used its power to shine some light on the trail. Kodi and Dusty stay close to each other as they continued down the trail. "We're almost there!" Berry called from the trees. "Okay great!" Kodi called out.

"I think I see the shack!" Thomas cheered. "Ouch watch where you go…. Oh Big Mama It's nice to see you!" Berry cheered with a smile. "What's going on Berry?" Thomas asked as he shined the light stone up at the tree Berry was in. "Guys I have someone I want you to meet!" Berry called down from the tree. Berry then made his way down the tree and landed on Thomas's shoulders. "So who are we meeting?" Thomas asked as he looked at Berry. "You'll see. But let's get to the shack first," Berry suggested. Thomas nodded in response as he continued his way to the shack with Kodi and Dusty close behind them.

Once everyone made it to the shack, Thomas opened the door of the shack and walked inside with his friends. "It's a nice little shack," Thomas said as Berry jumped off of Thomas shoulder and went to the door. Kodi and Dusty both came in the shack and laid down next to the window. "Alright Big Mama you come in now!" Berry called out with a smile on his face. Everyone looked towards the door waiting for this Big Mama to show up. Suddenly a big female owl flew inside the shack. Berry then closed the door right behind Big Mama as she landed on an old chair that was next to Thomas. "Whoa, you sure know how to making an entrance," Thomas said taking a step back from Big Mama. Big Mama chuckled as she fluffed her feathers. "Oh honey I've been doing that for years and people still don't get enough of it," Big Mama said with a smile. "No don't freak out Big Mama. But Thomas here has some stones that allows him to speak to us," Berry explained with a smile.

"You don't say." Big Mama said as she looked at Thomas closely. "Those wouldn't have to be the Seven Stones of Wedow would they?" Big Mama asked. Thomas chuckled at surprise of Big Mama knowing about the stones. "Yes they are. But how do you know that?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Big Mama laughed out loud. "Oh baby. These stones have been around for generations even before you and I," Big Mama explained. "Right," Thomas replied. Big Mama then turned her attention to Kodi and Dusty. "Now who are these good looking couple," Big Mama said as she flew off the chair and landed in front of Kodi and Dusty. "Um… I'm Kodi and this is my mate Dusty," Kodi introduced himself and Dusty to Big Mama. Big Mama smiled at both Kodi and Dusty. "My dear Dusty you look very lovely tonight," Big Mama said as she took her wing and placed on Dusty's paw.

Dusty had a warm smile on her muzzle as Big Mama looked back at her stomach. "And pregnant I see. I think you'll have beautiful wonderful puppies with this young man," Big Mama said as she turned and looked at Kodi. Kodi turned away in embarrassment, but he knew Big Mama knew what she was talking about. Kodi took away his shy face and looked at Big Mama. "Thank you Big Mama. I can't wait to see how they turn out," Kodi said with a smile. Big Mama chuckled while fluffing her feathers again. "With a strong loving father like you. I think they'll turn out just fine," Big Mama said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he started feeling his heart becoming warm. "And that Berry is the feeling I was talking about," Thomas whispered to Berry. "I think I know what you mean," Berry replied with a smile.

Suddenly Thomas's light stone went out and started glowing yellow. "Well, I guess this stone needs a charge up," Thomas said as he looked down at the stone. "Oh, Thomas honey if you bump that rock in the fireplace there might be something that could help you out," Big Mama said with a smile. Thomas was little confused at first but did what he was told. Thomas then bumped the rock that was in the fireplace and to his surprise was the red stone. "Hey this the fire stone that warms you up," Thomas said with smile as he picked up the red stone. "Berry there should be some firewood over there next to you dear," Big Mama said as she pointed behind Berry. Berry nodded as he looked behind him and saw the fire. Berry then grabbed the wood and placed it in the fireplace. "But, I thought this stone only warms up a body when you blew into it?" Thomas asked as he looked at Big Mama. Big Mama shook her head with a smile.

"Honey, these stones have more secrets than meets the eye. Try using it like a match or a lighter," Big Mama suggested. Thomas nodded and did what he was told. Thomas puts his thumb on the stone and uses it like a lighter. A small flame arose from the stone as Thomas held it. "Cool," Thomas said accidentally blowing out the flame. "Oops," Thomas said with a chuckle as he used the stone again like a lighter. Thomas then lit a fire on the fireplace and sat down next to Kodi who was laying next to Dusty. "So dears. How did you all end up here?" Big Mama asked. Thomas laughed as he sat up. "It's a little of a long story. But since we're not going anywhere tonight we can explain," Thomas said as he looked at Big Mama. Later that night, after Thomas had explained the reason why he and his friends were this mess in the first place. Everyone had fallen asleep besides Big Mama and Thomas.

"You sure are a bright young man," Big Mama said with a smile. Thomas smiled as he looked at Big Mama. "My mom used to say that too me," Thomas said as he looked down to the ground. "Honey, if I may ask. What happened to your mother?" Big Mama asked. Thomas swallowed before answering. "She passed away five years ago when I was eleven. Just six months after the Diphtheria outbreak," Thomas said with a depressed sigh as he hugged his knees. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Big Mama said in a soft tone. "It's funny though. When Balto and Jenna had their puppies, I wanted Kodi and his sister Aleu so bad. And I think maybe my mom sent Kodi to me." Thomas said with a smile Big Mama smiled along with Thomas. "And maybe one day I'll meet Aleu someday," Thomas said as he looked at Kodi who was sleeping.

"Thank you, Thomas for being so open with me," Big Mama said with another warm smile. "No problem, Big Mama. Whenever I feel open I get the feeling to feel better about it," Thomas said as he looked back at Big Mama. "Well honey I better be on my way home," Big Mama said as she sat up from the old chair she was sitting in. "I'll help you with the door," Thomas said as he stood up from his spot and went over to the door. Thomas opened the door and walks outside with Big Mama. The snow storm had settled down since they came to the old shack. "Alright honey I wish you the best of luck to you and Kodi," Big Mama said as she hovered in the air almost ready to leave. "Wait Big Mama," Thomas said stopping Big Mama from leaving. "Yes honey," Big Mama said looking down at Thomas. "Do you think we'll meet again?" Thomas asked looking up at Big Mama

Big Mama smiled at Thomas. "I think so. You never know it might be sooner than later that we'll meet again," Big Mama said keeping her warm smile. Thomas chuckled with a smile while nodding. "I think that might work for me," Thomas said still with his friendly smile. "Goodbye, but not goodbye forever Thomas," Big Mama said as she flew off into the night sky. "Goodbye Big Mama fly safe," Thomas said as he waved goodbye to his new friend. Once Big Mama was out of sight, Thomas stopped waving and walked back inside the shack. Everyone was still asleep when Thomas walked back into the shack. Thomas looked at Kodi and smiled, Thomas walked over to Kodi and laid down next to him and hugged him closing his eyes. Kodi opened his eyes feeling something other than Dusty laying next to him. Kodi smiled seeing who was. Thomas has fallen asleep still holding on to Kodi. "I will always care about him," Kodi said in his head before closing his and going back to sleep.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! Another chapter in the books :D (Well I guess you could say another chapter in this book if it was a book…. Ugh never mind!) Anyways guys let me know what guys what you think about this chapter and I want to know what is your favorite Purpose moment so far! We only have seven chapters left guys and I promise you I will give you guys the best final seven chapters ever #PurposeFinalSeven lol. Anyways guys have a good night or day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Life Is Worth Living

**Chapter 11 Life Is Worth Living**

"Thomas!," Thomas hear his name being called outside of the shack. Thomas opened his eyes and sat up from where he was sleeping. It was early in the morning with the sun barely coming out. Thomas yawned and stretched before hearing his name again. "Thomas! Where are you?!" Thomas recognize the voice that was calling his name. It was his father. "Kodi," Thomas said as he shook his friend. "Wha… what?" Kodi asked with a yawn as he looked up at Thomas. "It's my dad he's calling for me out there," Thomas said he stood up and looked outside. "Okay, what do you want to do?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked at Kodi and then looked at everyone else who was still asleep. "Get everyone and meet me outside. We're going home," Thomas said as he went out of the shack. Thomas was hit with freezing cold air as he walked outside and started calling for his dad.

"Dad!" Thomas called out as he walked in the cold fresh snow. "Gee, it hasn't snow this bad since the outbreak a few years ago," Thomas said to himself before calling for his dad once more. "Dad where are you?" Thomas called again. "Son! There you are," Alan said standing beside a tree. Thomas saw his father and started walking towards him. "Where the hell have you been son?!" Alan said in anger. "We got caught up in the storm and we had to stay in a old shack," Thomas explained now standing a few feet away from his father. "I was worried sick about you Thomas! You're all I've got and I don't want to lose you!" Alan said in anger. Thomas looked to the ground before replying. "I'm sorry dad it won't happen again. Um what about Kelly?" Thomas asked now looking up at his father. "Well… me and her have to talk about something when we get home," Alan replied. Thomas nodded in response without saying a word. "Alright son let's go home," Alan said as he took one step forward.

As Alan step forward he felt some kind of metal on the bottom of his boot and then heard a snap feeling his ankle snap and get caught on something. "Ah!" Alan shouted in pain as he fell backwards. As Alan fell, he fell down a long hill. Hitting a few rocks and logs on the way down until he hits his head on a rock to stop him. "DAD!" Thomas shouted out loud as he ran over to the edge to see if his father was alight. "Dad!" Thomas shouted again as he looked down seeing his father lying on a rock with some blood on the fresh snow. "Dad!" Thomas shouted again. No movement. "Dad please say something!" Thomas shouted hearing a crack in his voice. Still no movement. Thomas felt warm tears rushing to his cheeks. "K-Kodi!" Thomas said weakly ready to break down and cry.

Kodi, Dusty and Berry all waited outside of the shack waiting for Thomas and his father to come and get them. "Kodi something doesn't feel right. I think we should go look for Thomas," Dusty suggested. Kodi looked at his mate and nodded. Kodi knew that Dusty was right and that something didn't feel right, not right at all. "Kodi!" Kodi heard Thomas cry out for him. Kodi reacted real quick and went to wherever Thomas who was crying out for him. Kodi knew that this wasn't a normal cry for help. This was a cry for help that he knew very well, ever since the Henderson run. Kodi found Thomas sitting down near the edge of the hill. "No, no, no." Kodi said as he quickly ran over to Thomas. "Thomas, what happened?" Kodi asked now standing in front of him.

"K-K-Kodi he… he… fell… plea… please... hel… help!" Thomas tried to get the words out but couldn't since he was breaking down. Dusty and Berry had arrived just after Kodi. "Thomas listen to me," Kodi said in a clam voice. Thomas tried to control his breathing. Kodi looked down the hill and saw Alan laying down there. Kodi then looked back at Thomas and took a deep breath. "Thomas look at me," Kodi said trying to stay calm for his boy. Thomas swallowed hard as he looked into Kodi's brown eyes. "I'm gonna go down and see if he's okay. You got that?" Kodi asked. Thomas started slow down his breathing. "Okay…" Thomas replied softly. "Good boy," Kodi said as he looked down the hill and slowly made his way down there. Thomas watched Kodi going down to his feeling. Dusty walked over to Thomas and laid down next to him. Thomas felt more tears coming down before crying into Dusty's side. "It's going okay," Dusty replied as she nuzzled Thomas.

Kodi got to the bottom and looked at Alan who so badly hurt. "He's alive! But badly hurt!" Kodi said with a smile as he looked up at the top of the hill. Thomas looked down at Kodi and smile. "Yes," Thomas whispered. Thomas stood up from the edge of the hill and slowly made his way down. Dusty and Berry followed close behind. Thomas looked at his father closely and saw that he was still breathing. "He's too bad enough to use the healing stone," Thomas said as he wiped his tears away. Thomas then looked in his pocket and found his phone. "Good it's charged," Thomas said as he called 911.

One Hour Later…

Thomas followed his doctor's as far as he could to see if his father would be alright. "Is he going to be alright?" Thomas asked the nurse. The nurse turned and looked at Thomas, "It's hard to say right now but we'll keep you updated on everything that happens," The nurse answered. "Okay," Thomas said in a low voice before walking back to the waiting room. Kodi and Dusty waited for Thomas in waiting room while Berry stayed outside. Kodi was laying down in a chair while Dusty was relaxing on a couch. Kodi lifted his head when he saw Thomas walked into the waiting room. "How is he?" Kodi asked as he moved out of the chair so Thomas could sit down. "They said it's hard to say right now," Thomas answered with stress in his tone of voice. Kodi and Dusty both looked at each other before looking back at Thomas.

Thomas felt some tears go down his face as he sat in the chair. Kodi noticed this right away and placed his paw on Thomas knee. "Hey, come here," Kodi said in a soft tone. Thomas nodded as he got down from the chair and sat down on the floor. "He's going to pull through,"Kodi said looking into Thomas's eyes. Thomas then wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. "You think so?" Thomas asked looking into Kodi's brown eyes. "I believe so, your dad's strong. Like mine and like you and me," Kodi said with a smile. Thomas chuckled before wrapping his arms around Kodi's shoulder and gives him a hug. Dusty smiled at this as she laid down her head down on the couch. Thomas looked at the entrance of the hospital and saw Kelly walk into the waiting room.

"Oh great," Thomas said as he broke the hug. "What's wrong?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas. "It's Kelly," Thomas said as he stood up from the floor and started to walk over to Kelly. Kodi and Dusty both watched Thomas as he walked over to Kelly. "What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as he walked up to the Kelly. Kelly turned around in surprise to see Thomas. "Thomas! Thank god you okay. I heard about your dad and came as soon possible," Kelly said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "How the hell did even know we we're here?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. Kelly sighed before answering. "The bear trap that was on your dad's leg. It was my father's." Kelly explained. Thomas huffed while shaking his head. "Of course it was," Thomas said feeling body get hot from anger.

"Listen, Thomas I know things aren't what the seem. But I really love your dad," Kelly said looking into Thomas's eyes. "If you really did love my dad. Then you would have Charlie arrested for doing this to me, my friends and my family," Thomas said as he started walking back to Kodi and Dusty. "Thomas please," Kelly said as she following Thomas into the waiting area. Kelly then noticed Dusty laying down on the couch as she followed Thomas. "Dusty? What's she doing here?" Kelly asked as Thomas sat down in the chair he was sitting in earlier. "She's with us now," Thomas said rudely. Kelly then looked at Thomas. "You know she can't stay here with you," Kelly stated. "And why not?" Thomas asked crossing his arms again. "My sister bought her for her kids and she's going to go look her," Kelly explained. Thomas chuckled. "Not my problem," Thomas snapped.

"Okay I've had about enough of this. I'm going to take her back home," Kelly said taking a step forward to Dusty. Kodi reacted quickly, standing up and stood in front of Dusty and started to growl. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Kelly," Thomas said with a mocking smile. Kelly sighed as she looked at Thomas. "Thomas, you know your dad would say the same thing and you know that your mom would too," Kelly stated. "Don't you ever tell me what would my mom would say. Ever!" Thomas raised his voice. Kodi then lost his growl and looked at Thomas. Kelly realized what she had said and took a step back. "Thomas I…" Kelly started to say but then was cut off. "Just leave I don't want to talk anymore," Thomas said as he sat down in the chair. "As you wish," Kelly said with a nod as before leaving. Once Kelly was out of the waiting area, Thomas lets a depressing sigh and rubs the top of his forehead and then his hair.

"Are you okay Thomas?" Kodi asked. Thomas then looked at Kodi and Dusty. "Yeah I'm fine," Thomas said he shook his head. "I won't let her or anyone get you guys apart again," Thomas said with a small smile. Kodi chuckled, "Thank you, Thomas really," Kodi said as he looked at Dusty. "Yeah, Thomas without Kodi I don't how I would be able to take care of my pups," Dusty said with a smile. Thomas chuckled. "You guys are going to be outstanding parents," Thomas said with a more cheerful smile. "Thomas," called the nurse. Thomas then stood up from his chair and walked over to the nurses station. "Yes," Thomas said as he walked up. "You can go see you dad now," the nurse said looking Alan's room. Thomas nodded as he made his way over to his dad's room.

Thomas found his father lying in bed with lots of bandage around his body. "Dad?" Thomas said as he walked slowly to the bed. "Hey son," Alan said weakly. Thomas's face brightened up from hearing his dad's voice. "How are doing dad?" Thomas asked looking at his dad. Alan chuckled. "I've been better," Alan said trying to smile. Thomas chuckled and he placed his hand lightly on his dad's arm. "Yeah I bet," Thomas said fighting back his tears. There wasn't much talking after that. Alan went to sleep within just a few minutes from all of the pain meds. Thomas stayed in the room and watched his father sleep soundly. Thomas charged his phone in his father's room so he could look at all the pictures of him and his mother and father. "Things are going to get better," Thomas whispered to himself.

"You're right about that one Thomas. Things will get better," said a small voice near Thomas. "Who said that?" Thomas asked as he looked around the room. "I did," the small voice said again. "Where are you and who are you?" Thomas asked still looking around the room. "Over here," said the small voice. Thomas then looked to his left and saw a small light brown mouse in the window sill. "Oh um… hi." Thomas said as he walked over to the window seal. "Who are and how to do you know my name?" Thomas asked as he rested his chin on the window sill and looked at the mouse. The mouse chuckled as he looked at Thomas. "My name is Muru. Son of Kahu and Quillaq," Muru said with a smile. Thomas was a little confused. "Son of who?" Thomas asked. Muru chuckled. "That's not really important right now. But I will tell you what is," Muru said as he pointed at Thomas.

"Me?" Thomas said pointing at himself. Muru nodded in response. "Yes, you are very important. Important to your dad, to Kodi, to Dusty and all the friends you will meet in the future," Muru explained. Thomas was still confused. "Whoa wait, wait, wait you still haven't told me how you know my name and well… why are you telling me this now?" Thomas asked. Muru chuckled once more. "Again knowing your name isn't important. Do you have the stone of Wedow with you?" Muru asked. Thomas nodded as he pulled out the stones from his pocket. "I don't have all of them. But I have most of them," Thomas said as he place all four stones on the window sill. Muru smiled once he saw the stones. "Did you know, that these stones only chose the ones who are worthy and those who are pure of heart," Muru explained as he touched each of the four stones thomas had.

"Really? I didn't know that," Thomas said looking at the stones. Muru then picked up the healing stone and handed it to Thomas. Thomas then took the healing stone from Muru and held it as it started to glow. "What's it doing?" Thomas asked as he looked at Muru. Muru chuckled as he went up to Thomas's hand and helped him close his hand. "This stone is more than just healing the injured. It heals the soul when it's broken and lost," Muru explained with a smile. Thomas nodded and held the stone close to his heart. "Someone told me before I arrived here. That the new life that you'll live is worth living every moment," Muru said keeping his smile. "Who told you that?" Thomas asked looking at Muru. Muru chuckled before answering. "Now that would be telling wouldn't it. But I think you have the right idea about who I'm talking about," Muru answered.

Thomas thought long and hard at who Muru was talking. Thomas's eyes widen as soon as he thought about it long enough. "Mom," Thomas whispered to himself while feeling a smile come onto his face. Suddenly the lights in the room came on with a nurse walking in. "Thomas, you're uncle is here with his father and they are waiting in the waiting for you," The nurse said as she was checking on Alan. "Okay thank you," Thomas said with a nod. Thomas turned to look at Muru, but he was nowhere to be seen. A business card was lying where Muru was standing before he disappeared. Thomas then picks up the small card and reads the back of it. "Life is worth living," Thomas whispered to himself. Thomas smiled at that as he placed the card in pocket before standing up. Thomas then grabbed the rest of his stones and headed back into the waiting room to meet up with his family and friends.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys that is chapter eleven! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Personally this chapter got me the feels and the vibe was on a high level. That's what I love about writing, is that I pull out the feelings like in this chapter and be like "Wow could really happen to someone" and like I said in the very beginning, I wanted to have Thomas and Kodi to really build a bond and have this journey. I will most likely unveil the title of the sequel in chapter 15. I have one more I guess you could say cameo appearance in the Balto universe lol Big Mama was a cameo and she belongs in "The Fox And The Hound" but with Muru he belongs here in the Balto universe.**

 **Also guys go show some love to NightWolfZilvia. He has a few stories out and they are just outstanding from start to finish I highly recommend them. Alright guys so now we're in #PurposeFinalSix now and I have a Youtube channel and if you want me to do like a commentary on what goes on behind the chapters and their meanings. And maybe I'll do a Q &A on Purpose and it's sequel. Alright guys that's it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter! #PurposeFinalSix **


	12. I'll Show You

**Chapter 12 I'll Show You**

"Mom?" Kodi said to his surprise as he stood up. Jenna ran over to her son and nuzzled him. "Kodi I'm so happy you're alright," Jenna said as she continued to nuzzle her son. Jenna then stopped nuzzling her son and looked at him in the eye. "You're father told what has happened you and Thomas," Jenna said almost having tears in her eyes. "Mom I'm okay I'm right here," Kodi said with a smile. Jenna nuzzled her son again before looking to Dusty. "Dusty are you alright sweetie?" Jenna asked as she walked over to Dusty. Thomas walked into the waiting room to find his uncle, aunt and cousin. "Uncle John, aunt Claire." Thomas said as he walked up to his family. "Thomas!" Both John and Claire said as they hugged him. Thomas hugs them back before letting go. "We heard about your father and we came as soon as we heard," John explained. "Thank you," Thomas said with a smile. John and Claire both smiled before walking over to the nurses station.

Thomas then sat down in a chair next to his cousin Rosy. "Is uncle Alan alright?" Rosy asked looking at her cousin. Thomas smiled when he looked at his cousin. "His going to be just fine. You don't have to worry," Thomas replied. Rosy nodded in response. "I hope so. How did it happen?" Rosy asked. Thomas took a deep breath before answering. "Well… it was a bear trap that broke his leg and then he fell down a hill," Thomas explained. "Oh no," Rosy gasped. Thomas then placed a hand on his cousin's hand. "Trust me Rosy. he's in good hands," Thomas said with another smile. Rosy nodded before looking at Jenna who was next to Dusty. "Hey isn't that Dusty?" Rosy asked looking at Dusty. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Thomas asked looking at Rosy. "My friend Kate adopted Dusty a few days ago and she went missing yesterday," Rosy explained. Thomas only blinked at Rosy once she said. "Great! Now what am I going to say?!" Thomas screamed in head.

"At least you found her!" Rosy said with a smile. "Um yeah I did," Thomas said with a nervous tone in his voice. "I got it! I'll call her and see if she's home! She'll love it that you found Dusty!" Rosy cheered as she stood from the chair and started to run to the nearest pay phone in the lobby. "Rosy wait!" Thomas said as he grabbed her arm. Rosy turned and looked at her cousin with a confused look on her face. "Thomas what's the matter? Don't you want to give Dusty back to Kate?" Rosy asked. Thomas sighed as he lets go of his cousin. "I can't give her back right now," Thomas said as he rubs his left arm. "How come?" Rosy asked. Thomas bit his lip as he turned and looked at Kodi, Dusty and Jenna. Thomas then looked back at Rosy and kneeled down to her level. "Dusty's going to have puppies with Kodi," Thomas answered. Rosy's eyes widen. "Really!" Rosy cheered with a smile. Thomas nodded. "And I need you to let me Keep Dusty for a little bit. Okay?" Thomas asked with a small smile.

Rosy was still a little confused but agreed anyway. "Okay if you say so," Rosy said with a nodded. Thomas nodded before standing up. "Rosy, honey do want to see your uncle?" Claire asked as she walked in the waiting room. "Yeah!" Rosy cheered as ran over to her mother. Claire looked at Thomas and smile. "He's doing so much better," Claire said before guiding Rosy to the room. Thomas smiled before getting back to Kodi, Jenna and Dusty. "That was a close one," Thomas said as he sat down on the floor next to Kodi. "What do you mean by that?" Dusty asked. Jenna and Kodi both looked at Thomas. Thomas then looked at Jenna before answering Dusty's question. "Um… Jenna do you need me to…" Thomas started to say but was cut off by Jenna. "No, you don't have to explain anything. Balto told me everything," Jenna said as she sat down on the floor with her son and Thomas. "Okay, anyways Rosy was about to call her friend Kate I guess is Dusty's owner," Thomas explained.

"Oh I forgot about Kate. She such a sweet little girl," Dusty as she laid her head down on the couch. "She didn't call did she?" Kodi asked with his down low. Thomas shook his head before speaking. "No I stopped her. But told her about the puppies," Thomas said letting out a breath of relief. Kodi let's out the same relief as he perks his ears up again. Jenna smiled at her son before walking over to him and nuzzling him. "My youngest son is going to have a family of his own," Jenna still nuzzling him. "Mom really?" Kodi said with a smile. Thomas smiled at this, for once everything felt normal. Thomas also thought about how far he and Kodi had come. From being angry at each other all the time to being best friends for life. "Thomas, I'll be back I have to get mama's bag from the car," Rosy said as she walked past the waiting room. "Okay Rosy!" Thomas replied. "I should go with her," Jenna said as she stood up. "Are you sure mom? She seems old enough to do it by herself," Kodi said looking up at his mother. Jenna chuckled as she looked back at her son. "Just like your father. The last he told me that he fell down the slide at the park and cried once you got down to the bottom," Jenna said with a smile. Thomas almost chokes on his water about to laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay mom you have a point," Kodi said with a smile. Jenna nodded before leaving the waiting room. "Did you really cry at the bottom of the slide?" Thomas said trying not to laugh. Kodi glared at Thomas, "Hey I was the runt of the family! And it was a long way down," Kodi said now giving Thomas a smile. Thomas chuckled, "Okay I can see that happening," Thomas as sit up against the couch. Kodi smiled as he looked up at Dusty. "No slides for them I hope," Kodi said still smiling at Dusty. Dusty chuckled as she licked the top of Kodi's head. "We'll see, maybe they'll follow that same mistake," Dusty said with a smile. Kodi smiled as he licked the side of Dusty's muzzle. Rosy walked out to her parents car and unlocked it. Rosy then got inside the car and went to grab her mother's bag. Rosy then felt someone's hands grabbing her from behind. "Hey let me go!" Rosy scream. Rosy's face was then cover with cloth making her pass out. Jenna wasn't too far behind until she saw Rosy being put inside a truck. "Rosy!" Jenna screamed in horror as she started running towards the truck.

Jenna saw the man who put Rosy in the truck about to get in the truck himself. Jenna made it just in time before the man close the truck door and started biting his leg. "Ouch damn it!," the man shouted in pain. Jenna tried to hang on as much as she could. "Get off you stupid mutt!" The man shouted as he kicked Jenna in the head to get her off of him. Jenna yelps in pain and let's go of the man's leg. The man then closes the truck's door and speeds away leaving Jenna in the snow. Berry was making his way back to the hospital. "Thomas's going to be happy about this new stone," Berry said with a smile as he looked at the blue stone in his paws. "I wonder what this stone does? It was an easy find since it was in the lake glowing like night light in the water," Berry said to himself. Berry then looked forward ahead of him and saw a red and white husky that looks just like Kodi laying in the ground of snow.

"Kodi?" Berry said as he rushed over to the husky laying on ground. "Kodi is that… oh I'm sorry your not who I thought you were," Berry said as he walked up to the husky. "Kodi.. he's my son please go get him," Jenna said weakly. "Your Kodi's mom! Okay I'm on it!" Berry said as he ran towards the hospital entrance. Berry didn't care if anyone saw him run into the hospital. All he knew is that Kodi's mother needed him. "Thomas! Kodi!" Berry said as he ran into the waiting area. A few nurses scream and ran towards the back room. "Berry what are you doing in here?" Thomas and Kodi both asked. Berry stopped to catch his breath. "Kodi… your… your mom is hurt in the parking lot," Berry said breathing heavily. "WHAT!" Kodi shouted as he stood up and ran outside. "Thomas what's going on where's Rosy?" John asked as he and Claire walked out of the Alan's room. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out!" Thomas said as he grabbed Berry and places him on his shoulder heading outside to see what had happened. "Wha… but…"John started to say but couldn't put two and two together. Dusty also join the group racing outside with her friends and mate. "You're nephew is brave for grabbing that racoon," the nurse said as she peeked from under the desk.

"Mom!" Kodi shouted as he ran over to his mother. Kodi nuzzled his mother making sure she was still alive. "Mom please!" Kodi asked as he nuzzled her again before tears started to fall from his muzzle. "Kodi," Jenna said weakly as she tried to stand up but couldn't. "Mom don't, you need to rest," Kodi said trying to smile for his mother to show that he was strong like his father. "What happened?!" Thomas said running up to the scene with Berry and Dusty. Jenna weakly looked at Thomas. "Rosy… she… she kidnapped," Jenna said as she started to cry. Kodi lowered his ears and laid down next to his mother. Thomas opened his mouth to say something until he heard someone scream behind him. "Oh my god. What happened! Where's my daughter?" Claire said with tears in her eyes. John ran past Thomas and looked at Jenna. "Jenna what happened to you?" John said as he kneeled down to check her. "She's got a cut to her hand. Maybe she was kicked in the head," John said looking close at Jenna's head.

Kodi howled from hearing how his mother was. Thomas knew what he had to do. "Uncle John, let me handle this," Thomas said as he got down on his knees and pull out the healing stone from his pocket. "What are you going to do with that?" John asked looking at the healing stone as it started to glow a bright pink. Claire looked closer at the glowing stone and to see what Thomas was going to do with it. "Trust me, this is going to make her a lot better," Thomas said as he placed the healing stone on Jenna's head. The stone cleared up the cut on her head and made the swelling go down. John and Claire couldn't believe their eyes of what Thomas was doing to Jenna. "There, she should be okay. Just let her rest for awhile," Thomas explained. John nodded in response. "How did you…" John started to say as he looked at Thomas. "I'll explain everything later. But right now I need to find Rosy," Thomas said as he stood up and brushed off the snow from his pants.

John nodded as he carefully picked up Jenna and took her and Claire back to the hospital. Dusty walked over to Kodi and nuzzled him. "She's going to be just fine." Dusty whispered in his ear. "I hope so," Kodi said as he nuzzled Dusty back. "Oh Thomas I almost forgot I found this in the lake," Berry said as he handed Thomas the blue stone. "Hey this the tracking stone," Thomas said as the stone started to glow it's bright blue. Thomas then heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Thomas then grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Thomas said on the phone. "Thomas help me!" Rosy scream. "Rosy!" Thomas shouted on the phone. "If you want your cousin back. Then give me the stones and show me what they do," Charlie said in anger. Thomas started breathing hard as he sat down in the snow. "You bastard! You've taken this way too for some stones! Thomas shouted on the phone.

"Watch it boy! Or the girl will pay for your actions!" Charlie shouted. Thomas speechless for the moment. "Fine I'll play your game," Thomas said as he looked down at the ground. "Good, now how many stones do you have right now?" Charlie asked. Thomas sighed before answering. "Five… I have five of them," Thomas answered. Charlie laughed on the phone. "So you only need two more. Thanks for doing the hard work for me," Charlie again laughed on phone as he said those words. Thomas feel his body get hot from anger. "Just tell me what you want me to do, so I can have my cousin back," Thomas said as he looked up to the sky. Kodi moved over to Thomas and sat down next to him. "Get me the last two stones and I'll tell you where to find me," Charlie explained. "Fine is that it?" Thomas asked. Charlie chuckled. "And you have to show me how the all work," Charlie added with another laugh. "Fine I'll show you everything there is about the stones," Thomas replied.

"Alright then, tick tok Thomas. You better hurry or the girl will sleep in the river," Charlie said clearly. "Right, okay I'll get to it," Thomas replied. "Good boy," Charlie said before hanging up on Thomas. Thomas then puts his phone away and looked at his friends. "Well what's the game plan?" Kodi asked as he looked at Thomas. "Well." Thomas said as he stood up from the snow. "We need to find the last two stones and then we can save Rosy," Thomas as he crossed his arms. "And then what?" Berry asked. Thomas chuckled. "Then I can show him what these stones can really do," Thomas said with a smile. Kodi and Berry looked at each other and smiled. "That sounds like a plan," Kodi said looking back at Thomas. "Right," Thomas said as he continued to smile. Kodi nodded before looking at Dusty. "Dusty, do you don't mind staying here and keeping an eye on my mom," Kodi asked lowering his ears. Dusty smiled before nuzzling her mate. "I don't mind at all. Just come home to me please," Dusty said still nuzzling her mate. Kodi nuzzled her back and whispered into her ear. "I'll be home before you know it," Kodi said before licking the side of her muzzle.

"Are we ready to go?" Thomas asked. Kodi and Berry both nodded in response. "Alright let's go find those last two stones and show Charlie that enough is enough," Thomas said as Berry jumped on Thomas's shoulder. Kodi said his last goodbye to Dusty and then they were off to find the last two stones. "Where do you think the last ones are at?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "I'm not sure. Hey Berry where did you find the tracking stone?" Thomas asked as he looked at Berry from his right shoulder. "It was an easy find find. It was glowing in the water," Berry explained. "Well, I guess that's a start. Just find glowing things in hidden places." Thomas concluded. "Sounds easy enough," Kodi added. Thomas nodded in response. "Alright Charlie, I hope you're ready for what's coming. I'll show you what happens when you push us too far," Thomas said in his head as he, Kodi and Berry walked along into town.

"I'll show you…"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! Another chapter down and only five more to go! Man Charlie is getting out of hand with all of the stones. I really hope nothing happens to Rosy and I hope Kodi, Thomas and Berry can stop Charlie before he does something he'll regret. Alright guys let me know what you guys think about this chapter and well… I can't believe we only have five chapters left until the final #PurposeFinalFive. And I think after the story is finish I will make series of videos on my youtube channel entitled "Purpose: Behind The Chapter," it will be me explaining every meaning behind the chapters and what got me inspired to write this wonderful chapters and the story itself. Do you guys like that idea? Let me know in a review if you want that to happen. And before I go I'll a little hint for the next chapter right here you :D**

 **#PurposeChapter13GetUsedToIt**

 **#PurposeFinalFive**


	13. Get Used To It

**Chapter 13 Get Used To It**

Thomas, Kodi and Berry looked through town from top to bottom. But still couldn't find any of the last two stones. They even split up to search but still nothing. The three of them then met back up at the old abandoned theater. "Anything?" Kodi asked trying to catch his breath. "Nope," Thomas said also trying to catch his breath. "what about in there?" Berry asked as he pointed at the theater. Thomas and Kodi both looked at the old theater. "Great! The last place I really wanted to check," Thomas said still looking at the old theater. "We're running out of time," Kodi said still breathing hard from running. "Alright then, let's go in." Thomas said as he walked up to the theater. Kodi and Berry both followed Thomas as he walked up to the doors. Thomas tried to pull on the bordered up wood on the door but it was no use. "Damn," Thomas said as he lets go of the wood. "What do we do now?" Berry asked. "let's try the back door," Kodi suggested. Thomas looked down at Kodi and nodded. "Right let's go check it out," Thomas agreed.

The three of them walked to the back of the building and checked the back door. "Here goes nothing," Thomas said as he tried to open the door. "Wouldn't you know, locked!" Berry pointed out. "Not quite," Thomas said as he took a few steps back from the door. "What are you going to do?" Kodi asked. "You'll see," Thomas said as he started run at the door. Thomas used his shoulder to bust through the door. Door fell to the ground taking Thomas with it. Once the door hits the ground while making a loud noise. Kodi and Berry both walked inside the back entrance while was laying down on the ground. "You okay?" Kodi asked softly. "Yeah I'm okay," Thomas replied as he stood and brushed himself off. "Alright let's get to searching," Thomas said as he took a step forward. "It's a little dark in here," Berry said as they walked through the hall. "I got It," Thomas said as he took out the light stone from his pocket. "Light," Thomas whispered into the stone. The bright light from the stone beamed out and made the hall a lot lighter. "Much better," Thomas said with a smile.

The group then searched the hall and then the dressing rooms. Kodi and Thomas both walked out on the main stage as Berry went and checked in the old bathrooms. "Wow, I bet this placed used to be very packed," Thomas said as he and Kodi walked into the middle of the stage. "Yeah, I think so too." Kodi added. Suddenly a bright light shined down on Thomas and Kodi. "Hey! Who's up there?" Thomas asked as he cover his eyes from the bright light. "Sorry guy's I found the stages lights up here and thought it might help," Berry called from the balcony. "Yeah, it did help. How did even get up there?" Kodi asked. "There's a hidden door in the bathroom that leads up here," Berry answered. Thomas and Kodi looked at each other and nodded in response. "Okay, we'll meet you up there," Thomas said as he and Kodi started making their way to the bathroom. Once Thomas and Kodi walked into the bathroom, they found a doorway.

As Kodi and Thomas walked through the doorway, the light stone revealed all of the old stage equipment and costumes, "Wow, this place looks like it's been down for a while." Kodi pointed out. "Uhh, y-yeah." Thomas replied. Kodi turned around and looked at him, "You aren't scared are you?" Kodi asked with a grin on his face. "No! It's just uh cold down here." Kodi chuckled, "Aww come on Thomas, everyone has fears. Look, just don't worry about it and let's go find Berry." Kodi kept walking while Thomas walked slowly, looking at all of the old costumes and pictures on the wall. The two made it to where Berry was at, "Anything?" Thomas asked. Berry jumped out of the drawer he was looking in, "Nope, nothing. I haven't checked the storage closet yet if you want to look there." Berry suggested. Thomas gulped, "Uh sure, come on Kodi." Thomas said, holding back. Kodi walked towards the storage closet, "Well Thomas, you coming?" Thomas stood there, shivering, "Y-yeah, coming!" Thomas said as he slowly walked towards the closet where Kodi stood.

Thomas stood in front of the closet door with Berry and Kodi standing behind him. "Alright Thomas, go on ahead." Kodi said almost pushing Thomas to the closet door. Thomas started to get nerves as he placed his hand on the door nob. Thomas started to sweat as he kept his hand on the door nob. "I can't do it!" Thomas said as he backed away from the door. "Really Thomas? We we're right behind you," Kodi said with a chuckle. "I'll do it," Berry added as he jumped up and grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Berry opened up the closet door just a tiny bit to look inside. "See! There's nothing be afraid o-" before Berry could finish he was pulled into the closet. "Berry!" Thomas and Kodi both shouted as they rain into the closet to help Berry. Thomas and Kodi both crashed through the closet and landed into a hidden office and landed on top of Berry.

Oof! Yikes, sorry Berry!" Kodi picked himself up off of Berry looking down on him. Thomas picked himself up and looked at Berry, "Is he alright?" Thomas asked looking at Kodi. "He'll live, I don't weigh that much anyways." Berry got up and shook his head, "Ugh, I'm alright, don't worry about me. I didn't think you guys would have that kind of reaction." Berry said smiling. "Wait, what do you mean by reaction? Was this some kind of sick joke?" Thomas asked. Berry looked up at Thomas, "I got you guys good! I didn't realize you were that scared of closets Thomas." Kodi chuckled along with Berry who got a real kick out of it. "Damn raccoon, come on you two, this isn't funny!" Thomas said. "Aww come on Thomas, you know he was only joking with us." Kodi said still laughing at Berry's joke.

"Yeah yeah, I guess it was kinda funny. Ow, my head hurts." Thomas said, feeling the place where he hit his head. "Thomas, you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Berry asked walking over to Thomas. "Yeah, I'm fine, I think my head is bleeding though, it's too dark to tell." Thomas pulled out the light stone and gave the command for light. "Whoa, Thomas! Your head is bleeding, where and what did you hit it on?" Kodi asked looking at Thomas's wound. "Uh, I hit it over there by that desk" Thomas said, looking at the desk. Kodi and Berry walked over to the desk where Thomas supposedly hit his head, "Well Kodi? Can you see where Thomas hit his head?" Berry asked. "No, but I can smell the blood, it's coming from this spot on the desk, but I can't see any blood." Kodi said, trying to pinpoint where the blood was at. Berry started to feel around the desk when he tripped over something, "Gah! Oof, some fall that was, there wasn't anything there!" Berry exclaimed, climbing back up to where he tripped, "Hey Thomas, I think I may have found the thing you hit your head on." Berry picked up a seemingly invisible stone, "Uh, Berry? What exactly are you holding there?" Thomas asked. "Uh Thomas, Berry definitely has something in his hand, I can smell the blood-like scent coming from his hand."

"Let me take a look," Thomas said as he kneeled down to Berry's level. Berry then handed Thomas the invisible object. "I can feel the wet blood on it. But what is it really?" Thomas asked as he held the object closer to him. Suddenly the invisible object came to a solid color of black. "The black stone," Thomas said as he wiped off the blood from the stone. "That was really well hidden," Kodi said looking at the stone. "Hmm," Thomas said with a grin on his face as he looked at Kodi. "What are you looking at me for?" Kodi asked taking a step back from Thomas. Thomas started walking closer to Kodi with the stone in his hand. "Just sit still, I'm not going to hurt you," Thomas said with a smile. "But what are you going to do?" Kodi said now up against the wall. "This!" Thomas shouted as he placed the stone onto Kodi's white chest. "Well what do you know," Thomas said as he watched the stone turn from Black to white. "Cool," Berry said with a bright smile. "Are you done now?" Kodi asked. Thomas laughed as he took the stone away from Kodi's chest and placed it on his pocket. "Yeah I'm done. Let's get out of here and find that last stone," Thomas answered as he started to make his way out of the hidden office with Kodi and Berry following right behind him.

After leaving the theater they all headed over to the library and sat down in the front of it, "Well now what do we do?" Berry asked as he looked at his friends. Thomas sighed as he held all six stones that he has in his hand. "We need to find that last one in order to save Rosy," Thomas spoke up. "Yeah, but where could the last one be?" Kodi asked as he looked up at Thomas. Thomas opened his mouth to say something until his phone started ringing. Thomas took out his phone and answered it. "Hi grandma," Thomas said on the phone. "Hi sweetie I heard about what happened to your father and I wanted to know if you would come over to my house for some tea dear" Thomas's grandmother asked. "Sure thing grandma I'll be right over," Thomas said with a smile. "Alright sweetheart I'll see you soon I love you," Grandma said with a light laugh. "Okay grandma I love you too. See you soon," Thomas said before hanging up the phone. "So where are we going now?" Berry asked as Thomas stood up. "Too my grandma's house. It's just up the mountain a little bit. But I know a shortcut through the old abandoned train station up the hill over there," Thomas said as he pointed at the hill. "Alright we better get moving," Kodi said as he stood up and started leading the way to the hill.

The three headed for the abandoned train station which was blocked off by a fence that said, "No Entry. Area Under Maintenance." Thomas sighed, "Damn it! How'll we get in now?" Thomas sighed and looked at Berry, then back at the fence, then back at Berry, "Say Berry, you wouldn't happen to be able to unlock that door, would you?" Berry looked at the locked door, "For sure, I'll climb over and see what I can do." Thomas smiled, but all too late saw a yellow string attached to the fence, Kodi caught sight of this too, "No, Berry!" Kodi and Thomas ran towards the fence, but Berry had already grabbed onto the fence, "Hurraggghhhh!" Berry yelled in agony as he was being electrocuted by the fence, Thomas pushed him off the fence and Berry landed on his back. "Berry? Berry, are you alright!?" Thomas asked shaking Berry to try and get a response out of him. Kodi walked beside Thomas and put his paw on his shoulder, "Thomas, I think he's gone, he's only a raccoon after all. That fence probably has a charge of 1,000 volts, he's gone Thomas." Thomas had tears in his eyes now, "Wait! The healing stone, we can use it on him!" Thomas pressed the healing stone over Berry;s body, but it didn't work, "What? why the hell isn't the stone working? Come on you stupid stone, work!" Thomas yelled, trying in vein to heal Berry back to life. "Wait, Thomas. Remember what Big Mama said? The stones can have multiple uses, maybe try using it as a defibrillator!" Kodi suggested. "But you would need two to make it work, and there is only one!" Thomas said, hanging his head in defeat. "Exactly, maybe try using it with the heat one, to wake him up and provide the heat to keep his blood flowing!" Kodi said. "Wow, you may just be a dog, but you can think!" Thomas rubbed the heat stone and the healing stone together like a defibrillator, "Clear!" Thomas punched the two stones to Berry's chest

Energy shocked through Thomas and into Berry as the stone used their energy together once punched them onto Berry. Thomas then took away the stones from Berry's chest and nodded for Kodi to check if he was breathing again. Kodi placed his paw on Berry's shoulder again but still with no pulse. "No," Kodi said as he took his paw away from the raccoons shoulder. "Come on Berry, come on," Thomas said as he rubbed the heat stone and the Healing stones together again. "Clear!" Thomas said as he punched the stones on Berry's chest again. Thomas felt more high energy blast through his body and into Berry. Berry shot opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Berry!" Thomas and Kodi both cheered as they went in for a hug.

"Whoa, guys give me some space. My life just flashed between my eyes, I don't need to die a second time." Berry said trying to catch his breath. "Sorry Berry, I just can't believe that worked! Kodi, I can depend on you for life's problems now, can't I?" Thomas said with a smile. "Heh, it was just barking out loud. I didn't expect for it to actually work!" Kodi said relieved. "Ungh, I feel dizzy. I think from all of the energy transferred from me into Berry from those stones drained half of my energy. We need to get to Grandma's house so we can rest." Thomas said, "True enough, I am in the mood for some water and biscuits tonight." Kodi said and he walked with Thomas and Berry to his Grandma's house.

After everyone had settled in. Kodi laid down next to the fire while Thomas sat down in the chair next to the fire while Berry laid down on Thomas's lap and went to sleep. "So dear. What have you been up too?" Grandma asked Thomas. Thomas rested his chin on his right hand and sighed. "Things have been a little out of hand lately," Thomas answered not looking at his grandmother. "How so dear?" Grandma asked. Thomas chuckled as he looked at his grandma. "I don't think you'll understand if I told you," Thomas said as he looked at the fire. Grandma then laughed as she sat down in her chair. "Honey. There's nothing in this world that surprises me anyone like it used to," Grandma said with a smile. Thomas then looked at his grandmother with a surprised look on his face. "Why do you say that grandma?" Thomas asked still looking at his grandmother. Grandma then chuckled as she held on to something that was around her neck. "It all started with this," Grandma answered as she revealed what she was holding around her neck. "The yellow stone of Wedow!" Thomas said in surprise.

"Exactly, but how did you know about these?" grandma asked. Thomas pulled out the other six stones, "See, this is why I didn't think you'd believe me." Thomas said. "I've been looking for those stones ever since I was about your age, dear." Grandma said. "They're that old? Oops, no offense Grandma." Thomas said. "Yes dear, they are even older than I am. I found this near a lake about 5 years ago where your grandfather and I were fishing. I happened to catch sight of it and have never told anyone about it." Grandma said. "I think you're glad you didn't, I know I am." Thomas said, remembering Charlie. "Why's that dearie?" Grandma asked. "Well, you see. There is a crazy guy named Charlie who has been chasing us, trying to kill us just for these stones. He kidnapped Rosy, and now I can't even imagine what he's doing to her." Thomas said, worrying for his cousin. "What?! He kidnapped little Rosy?!" Grandma asked, furious. "Yeah, we're trying to figure out where he went so we can get rosy back. Her ransom is all seven of the stones." Thomas said.

Grandma looked at her stone on her necklace before looking at her grandson. "Take it, and get our sweet Rosy back," Grandma said as she handed Thomas her stone. Thomas carefully placed Berry down on a small pillow before standing up and taking the stone from his grandmother. "Please get her back," Grandma said as she placed the stone her grandson's hand. "I will Grandma," Thomas said with a nod. Suddenly the green stone started to glow and float out of Thomas's pocket. "Whoa! What the..." Before Thomas could finish. A green aura surrounded Thomas and his Grandmother. After a few seconds, the green aura then returned to the green stone making it slowly land in his hand. "Hey what did I miss?" Berry asked as he sat up from the pillow and rubbed his eyes. "Oh my!" Grandma said as she looked at Berry. "What? was it something I said?" Berry asked as he looked at Thomas. "Grandma, can you hear him?" Thomas asked as he looked at grandma. Grandma looked at her grandson and nodded. "I think so dear," Grandma answered.

"Umm Thomas? What's the green stone doing out of your pocket?" Berry asked. "I don't know Berry, but I think Grandma can hear you." Thomas said, smiling. "Nice! Hey Grandma, you wouldn't happen to have any water around would ya?" Berry asked. "Oh, it's in the fridge dear." grandma said. Kodi got up and yawned, "What's going on? Did I miss something?" Kodi asked. "Kodi can talk too? Oh my, these stones are even better than I imagined!" Grandma said in awe. "Well, we'd better get going. Rosy could be anywhere in Alaska now. Come on Berry, grab your water and let's move, bye Grandma!" Thomas said, waving goodbye to his grandma. "Hold up Thomas, I just woke up!" Kodi said, running towards Thomas." The three left Grandma's house, "Now how do we find out where Charlie took Rosy?" Kodi asked. "Simple, we go back to the Hospital and follow his truck's tire treads!" Thomas said.

Thomas, Kodi and Berry all raced down the hill and headed into town. By the time they headed into town it was already 12:30. "Oh no!" Berry screamed. Thomas and Kodi both looked at Berry with a worried face. "What's wrong Berry? Are you hurt?" Kodi asked. "My water froze," Berry said with a frown as he showed Thomas and Kodi the frozen bottle. Thomas shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Berry we don't have time for this! if you want I'll get you another one," Thomas said as he started to walking again. Kodi didn't add on to anything, he just walked and followed Thomas close behind him. "Rats," Berry said as he throw the bottle of water away and started to follow his friends to the hospital.

Thomas and the other two finally arrived at the hospital, "Alright guys, let's look for some clues as to where they went. Kodi, could you do some sniffing around? I imagine the snow filled in Charlie's tire tracks, but he must have left a scent of rubber." Thomas asked. "Yup, I'll find what I can and report back as soon as I find something." Kodi said. "What about me? What can I do to help?" Berry asked. "Umm, you can sneak inside the hospital and check on my dad. It's already 12:45, lights should be out by now anyways." Thomas said. "Alright, be back in a few." Berry said looking for a vent to crawl through. "Alright, now all I have to do is look for clues that may lead to-" Thomas was cut off by Kodi, "Thomas? I think I found something!" Kodi yelled over to Thomas.

Thomas rushed over to Kodi to see what he had found. "What did you find Kodi?" Thomas asked as he kneeled down to Kodi's level. "I found some of the tracks but since it snow again. the tracks recovered themselves." Kodi explained. Thomas nodded as he stood up and started to rub his chin. "I think I might have an idea." Thomas said with a smile as Berry walked up beside Thomas and Kodi. "How's my dad Berry?" Thomas asked. "And my mom how is she?" Kodi added. "They both are doing fine. And healing Jenna with the healing stone made her so much better," Berry said with a smile. "That's great!" Thomas said as he reached into his pocket. "Oh and Kodi this is from Dusty," Berry said as he jump onto Kodi's neck and kissed him on his muzzle. "Did you really have to do that?" Kodi asked as Berry jumped down from Kodi's neck. " Alright tracker stone. Show me the way to Rosy," Thomas said as he had the blue tracker stone in his hand. The blue stone then started to glow a dark blue and beamed it's light on ground, showing the tire tracks. "look's like we're going to the old fish factory," Thomas said as he started to head down the road while holding the stone in his hand.

"Whoo-wee, damn it stinks down here." Thomas said. "Yeah, we aren't even close to the factory yet. Hey, at least you can clog your nose!" Kodi said, looking up at Thomas. "Haha, hold your breath Kodi, that's probably the worst smell you'll come across in your life!" Thomas said with a big grin on his face. As the three got closer to the Fish Factory, the smell got worse. "Now if only we had a purple stone that released a smell of Lavender so we wouldn't have to breathe this hell." Thomas said. "Well that's for sure, right Berry?" Kodi asked. "Hey, I'm not complaining, I've been to this place before, and many other places that smell ten time worse." Berry said with a grin on his face. "How could anything or any place smell worse than this?!" Thomas asked. "Well let's see, I had an old friend named Martha, she was a skunk. I was being chased by Foxes and hid in a Manure Shed to protect myself and-." Berry was cut off by Thomas, "Okay okay, we get the point that you sir are a dirty raccoon!" Thomas said. Before Berry could comment, the light on the blue stone went out. "What happened? Why'd the light turn off, maybe it's the strength of the storm or it lost the trail." Thomas said. "I'll bet it's because of the storm that just hit." Kodi said. "Well then we'd better hurry the hell up and get to the Fish Factory." Thomas said with a grin. "Race ya!"

Kodi once again took the lead to the fish factory. Thomas and Berry were head to head with each other as they ran. it wasn't long before Kodi, Thomas and Berry made it to the fish factory. Kodi, Thomas and Berry all started breathing hard as they stood in front of the door to the factory. "Alright... what's... the... plain?" Kodi asked in between breaths. Thomas took a deep breath before looking at his friends. "I need you guys to go on the second floor and have my back. But whatever happens don't interfere with me and Charlie." Thomas explained as he placed his hand on the door. "What?! what if he kills you?!" Kodi protested. Thomas chuckled and looked at Kodi. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me," Thomas said as he walked into the factory. "Thomas wait!" Kodi shouted but it was too late, Thomas was already inside the factory. "What do we do?" Berry asked as he looked up at Kodi. Kodi looked down at Berry before answering. "We Just have to trust him," Kodi said as he started to walk up the fire escape to head into the second floor.

Thomas made his way into the basement, walking down the long fleet of stairs, "I sure hope this works, if it doesn't, there'll be no escape and I'll probably die. But even if it means dying, I have to save Rosy from this bastard." Thomas said to himself. Thomas made it to the basement and found Rosy tied to a wall, her arms and legs covered in bruises, "Rosy! Come on, wake up, I'm here." Thomas said, pulling out the heat stone to try and melt the rope. "Th- Thomas? Is...*cough* is that you?" Rosy asked in pain. "Yes, i'm here. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here, just stay quiet." Thomas whispered, still melting some of the rope. "Thomas... Thomas look out!" Rosy shouted. "Huh?" Thomas turned around to see Charlie swing a wooden plank at his face. Everything slowly faded, "Kodi...Rosy...Dad...Mom...I...failed...you...again..." Thomas said, falling down.

(Flashback)

Thomas at the age eleven walked walked down the street with his parents after church on a clear day in the middle of summer. Thomas had told his parents he wanted to adopt some puppies from his cousin Rosy. "Hold on, Thomas can you come here please." Thomas's mother asked as she sat down on a bench with his father. Thomas smiled and nodded as he walked over to his mother. "Yes mom," Thomas asked as he stood in front of his mother. Thomas's mother smiled as she looked at her son's eyes. Thomas only smiled as he stared back into his mother's eyes. Alan cleared his throat before leaving his son and his wife alone. "What's the matter mom?" Thomas asked as he cocked his head to the left. His mother sighed as she grabbed Thomas's hands and placed them into her lap. "Sweetheart I know how much you want Rosy's new puppies for your birthday. But the hospital bills are a little high at the moment, since i was there a month ago," Thomas's mother said in a soft calm voice.

Thomas was a little sad at first but understood why. "It's alright mom. I understand completely," Thomas said with a smile. His mother smiled back at him as she stood up letting go of his hands. "I'm you understand dear. And I promise you we will get you one or two of Jenna's puppies," Thomas's mother said with a smile. Thomas chuckle before giving his mom a hug. "I know you will mom. I love you," Thomas said as he still hugging her. "I Love you too my sweet boy," Thomas's mother said as she held onto him tight.

"Thomas wake up!"

(End of flashback)

"Thomas please wake up!" Rosy shouted. Thomas opened his eyes slowly trying to focus on the world around him. "Time to wake up boy!" Charlie said in sinister tone. Thomas shook himself out of his sleep and noticed Charlie holding all seven stones in his hand. "You have what you wanted now let us go!" Thomas shouted in anger. "I can't let you go just yet." Charlie said with a smile. "Why not!" Thomas shouted again. "I need you to teach me how they work!" Charlie said as he walked over to Thomas and grabbed him by the neck. "No please don't hurt him!" Rosy cried out loud. "Rosy it's okay I'll be fine," Thomas said as he looked at Rosy. Rosy nodded with tears rolling down her face. "Now get up!" Charlie said as he untied Thomas from his rope. Thomas stood up and rubbed his head. "Did you really have to hit me so hard?" Thomas asked as he looked at Charlie.

"Shut up!" Charlie shouted as he pushed Thomas forward. "Hey go easy on me! I'm the one who got your damn stone!" Thomas snapped at Charlie. "I told you to shut up!" Charlie shouted as he pushed Thomas again this time making him fall on the ground. "Now… show me what they do." Charlie said as he threw the stones at Thomas. Thomas glared at Charlie as he picked up all seven of the stones. "This one as you know. Lets you talk to animals," Thomas explained as he placed the green stone on the ground. "Yeah I already know about that one!" Charlie spat. Thomas glared again at Charlie before showing him the next stone. "The white stone let's you see in the dark," Thomas explained showing Charlie the light stone. "Show me," Charlie ordered. Thomas shook his head before commanding the stone to do its magic. "Light," Thomas whispered into stone. A bright light beamed out of the stone and shined into Charlie. "Yes! That come in handy on my next dig out," Charlie said with a sinister smile.

Thomas then turned off the stone and placed it down on the next to the green stone. Thomas then showed Charlie the fire stone. "This one heats up your body and can be used as a lighter," Thomas explained in depressed tone. "Show me!" Charlie ordered once again. Thomas sighed before using the stone like a lighter. "Fantastic!" Charlie cheered. Thomas the blow out the flame and placed it down next to the light stone. Thomas then showed Charlie the pink stone. "This one is used for healing the wounded," Thomas explained as he looked up at Charlie. "Now show me that one," Charlie ordered as he crossed his arms. "How? I don't have a wound," Thomas said looking down at the stone. Charlie smiled as he took out his army knife and cut Thomas on the wrist. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Thomas shouted in pain. "Oh look that! You actually bleed!" Charlie laughed. "No duh!" Thomas shouted in pain. "Now show me the power of the healing stone!" Charlie shouted in anger.

Thomas did as he was told and placed the healing stone on his arm and watched as the blood returned to the wound and skin regenerate itself. "Oh my," Charlie said with another sinister smile. "There! You happy?" Thomas spat. Charlie nodded in response. "Does it still hurt?" Charlie asked. "No! No it doesn't!" Thomas shouted in anger as he placed the healing stone down next to the fire stone. "Now this one. Let's you track foot prints or any kind of tracks," Thomas explained. Before Charlie could say anything, Thomas already activated stone which shined a blue beam on the revealing footprints on the ground. "That will come in handy," Charlie said as he rubbed his chin. Thomas then turned off the tracking stone and placed next to the healing stone. "As for this one. It allows you to hear from far away," Thomas said before placing the stone next to his ear. Thomas could hear Rosy in the next room over trying to get herself free. He could also hear Kodi and Berry on the main floor waiting for their que. "What do you hear?" Charlie asked.

"My cousin who wants out of here," Thomas answered taking the hearing stone away from his ear and placed it down next to the tracking stone. "As for the last stone. Its is a camouflage stone," Thomas said as he held the black stone in his right hand. "Okay, now show me but no tricks alright!" Charlie ordered. "Yes sir." Thomas simply said. Thomas then cupped his hands together and thought real hard to be invisible. It worked for about a few seconds since Thomas never really mastered the camouflage stone. Charlie then started clapping as he step forward to Thomas and picked up every stone that was on the ground. "Thanks to you and mutt. I have what I want. Now you can take you cousin and leave while I'll go on and be rich and powerful." Charlie said with a smile. Thomas sighed as he stood up and watched Charlie use the stones. "I'll use this one first!" Charlie said as he held the light stone in his hand. "Light!" Charlie shouted. But nothing happened, the stone didn't shine or anything. "What!" Charlie said before using the next stone. Thomas smiled at this as he crossed his arms. Charlie then started to use the fire stone as a lighter but still nothing happened.

"No!" Charlie said in fear as he tried the rest of the stones but nothing worked. Thomas then started laughing. "What's so funny boy!" Charlie growled. Thomas then stopped laughed and just smiled. "I Hope you know. Only the pure at heart can only use them so you better just get used to it!," Thomas explained as he started laughing again. "No!" Charlie said in anger. "Oh yes!" Thomas cheered still laughing. "No! No! No! You broke them! They were suppose to be mine!" Charlie shouted in anger. Thomas then stopped laughing still with his arms crossed. "Now if you please. Give me my stones back!" Thomas ordered with a smile. Before Charlie could say anything, all the stones lit up like a christmas tree and started floating over to Thomas. All stones then landed into Thomas's hands and stopped glowing. "Thank you," Thomas simply said. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Charlie shouted as he took our his army knife and charged after Thomas. "Oh shit!" Thomas said in fear as he placed all the stones besides two, the fire stone and the healing stone.

Thomas then charged up the heat stone and the healing stone and used them as a defibrillator. Charlie started to swing his knife at Thomas but missed every time. "I forgot to show you one more thing Mr. Holloway." Thomas said as he backed away from Charlie's knife. "And what's that?!" Charlie shouted in anger. "This! CLEAR!" Thomas shouted as he punched the two into Charlie's chest. A powerful wave shock blasted through Thomas and into Charlie chest, making Charlie fly a few feet away from Thomas. Thomas then fell to the ground with his breathing starting to get heavy. Thomas looked up to see Charlie on the ground a few feet away from him. Thomas then stood up slowly trying to hold his balance. Thomas then walked over to Charlie and checked his pulse. "Still alive… good you're going to jail for a long time," Thomas said before leaving Charlie and head over into the next room.

"Thomas! Are you alright?" Rosy cried. Thomas chuckled as he walked over to Rosy. "Never better Rosy," Thomas asked he untied Rosy. After Rosy was untied, she jumped into Thomas's arms and hugged him tightly and cried. "It's okay, it's okay. It's over now," Thomas said as he held her in his arms and headed up the stairs to the main floor. Kodi and Berry both walked down the stairs from the second floor and spotted Thomas carrying Rosy in his arms. "Thomas!" Kodi said in a worried tone as he rushed down the stairs with Berry on his back. Thomas then placed Rosy on a table and checked her out. Once Kodi and Berry made to Thomas and Rosy, Berry jumped off of Kodi and landed on the table and sat next to Rosy. "Is he going to bite?" Rosy asked still with fear voice. "Not at all. He's a friend." Thomas said with a chuckle.

Rosy the looked at Berry and started to pet him. "Is she hurt?" Kodi asked worried. "I'm getting to that," Thomas said as he looked at Kodi. Rosy then stopped petting Berry and turned and looked at her cousin. "Thomas. Who are you talking to?" Rosy in a soft tone. Thomas smiled at his cousin as he pulled out the green stone. "Do you want to find out?" Thomas asked. Rosy looked into her cousin's eyes and nodded with a smile. "Okay, hold out your hand." Thomas asked with a smile. Rosy did as she was told and held out her hand. Thomas then placed the green stone on Rosy's hand and felt the energy flow through him and into Rosy. a green aura came from the stone and went into Rosy and then returned to the stone. "What was…" Before could Rosy could finish. Thomas lightly said. "Shh… just watch," Thomas said before looking to Kodi. "Alright say something," Thomas said with a smile. Kodi smiled as he looked at Rosy. "Hey Rosy," Kodi simply said.

"Oh!" Rosy said cover her mouth. "It's okay Rosy, this is normal with me," Thomas said with a laugh, "Berry the coon at your service ma'am," Berry said as he bowed down. "But… how?" Rosy said as she looked at Thomas. "I'll explain later, but for now let's get you to the hospital." Thomas said he picked up Rosy and placed her on her feet. "Okay," Rosy said as she started to walk along side by side with Kodi. "Not so fast!" a voice shouted from the basement doors. Everyone looked and found Charlie with a shotgun in his hands. "Charlie! Let it go please," Thomas said with arms up. "NO!" Charlie shouted pointing his gun at Thomas. "Charlie…" Thomas started to say but was cut off by a gunshot in the air. Rosy screamed as he covered her head and hid beside Kodi. "Shut up boy!" Charlie said as he walked closer to Thomas. Charlie was now face to face with Thomas. "Charlie… please let my cousin go," Thomas whispered to Charlie. "Naw boy, why would I want to do that? I know the girl wants to see her hero big cousin die in front of her," Charlie said while laughing.

"You hear that little girl! Do you want to see you cousin die!" Charlie shouted as he looked at Rosy. "No please!" Rosy cried as she held on to Kodi. Kodi then started to growl as he watched Charlie's every move. Charlie chuckled before looking at Thomas again with his gun pointing at Thomas's face. "Say goodnight boy. I'd like to see that healing stone bring you back from the dead." Charlie said with smile as he was ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly police cars could be heard outside. "What?" Charlie said as he turned and looked out the window and saw the cars heading into parking lot. "No!" Charlie still looking out the window. This was Thomas's only chance to escape as Charlie was distracted Thomas then grabbed the shotgun and pushed it to the side. A gunshot was fired but no one was shot or killed. The bullet shot a few fuel tanks causing an explosion. Kodi, Rosy and Berry all raced out of the factory and found police with Rosy's parents and Jenna. "Mommy!" Rosy cried out. Claire raced over to her little girl and hugged her tight. Jenna then ran up to her son. "Kodi! Where's Thomas?" Jenna asked her son. Kodi was coughing from the smoke but managed to get a few words out. "He's still inside mom," Kodi said still coughing. "Oh no!" Jenna said as she looked at the burning building.

"Mommy wait!" Rosy said as she was being put in a police car. "What is it sweetie?" Claire asked her daughter. "Thomas is still inside with the man who kidnapped me!" Rosy cried out loud. "Oh no! Thomas!" Claire said as she left Rosy in the car and started to run towards the burning building. "Ma'am you can't go in there!" an Officer stopped. "My nephew's in there!" Claire said with tears running down her face. "Ma'am the fire department is on their way! All we can do is wait!" the Office ordered. "Oh god! Please…" Claire said looking at the building as another explosion happened. "No!" Claire shouted again.

"Please god no…"

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright you guys I really you hoped you enjoyed this very very very long chapter and I can't thank enough for NightWolfZilvia for collabing on this chapter with me. We both plan on doing a collab real soon and he will collab with me on the rest of this story which is very close to being done. So instead of 17 Chapters of Purpose it went down to 16 chapters instead. As a writer when you feel the ending closing in and you know it's that time to end a great story and to have a fantastic ending it's going to happen and ending is going to feel right when it ends and so guys we are in the #PurposeFinalThree now and I can't wait to share with you the last three chapters before the sequel. Until next guys see ya! :D**

 **NightWolfZilvia A/N Hey guys, me and KodiWolf321 or rather Thomas decided to collaborate on this chapter of Purpose! I had a lot of fun writing this with him and hope you enjoyed it! We will be collaborating on a completely different story soon, this guy writes amazing stories and enjoyed writing this one with him!**


	14. Trust

Chapter 14 Trust

Kelly walked out of the hospital and walked to her car. Kelly sat there for a minute before breaking down and starting to cry. " how could my father do such a horrible thing?" Kelly asked herself as she wiped her tears away. Suddenly Kelly's phone started to ring which startled her in the process. "Hello?" Kelly said as she tried to control her tears. "Kelly, honey what's the matter?" Kelly's mother asked on the phone. "Oh hi mom," Kelly sniffed on the phone. "what's the matter honey? Do you want to come over and talk?" Kelly's mother asked in a soft tone. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll be right over." Kelly said as she started up her car. "Alright sweetie I'll see you soon," Said Kelly's mother. "Alright mom. Bye." Kelly said as she hung up the phone. Once Kelly hung up the phone. Kelly noticed that Alan's brother, sister-in-law, niece and their dog were walking into the hospital. "I hope Alan will be alright," Kelly said as she started to drive away.

"*Sigh* May as well turn on the radio." Kelly said as she tuned the radio to her favorite station. "Breaking News! As we further investigate the deaths caused in a cave where Charlie Holloway and two other men were digging around, we have a report that Mr. Holloway is accused of Attempted Murder of a 16 year old boy, Thomas. Thomas's location is unknown, police are doing everything they can to find both Thomas and Mr. Chapman." The radio turned back to the 80's rock station that it was on. "Ohh, I hope Thomas is okay." Kelly said, leaning back in her seat while she kept on the road to her mother's house. "Maybe mom can help sort things out." Kelly thought to herself.

Once Kelly parked her car in front of her mother and father's house. She walked up the steps and walked into the front door. As Kelly puts her coat up and takes her shoes off, she walks into the living room to find missing poster of Dusty on the coffee table. "I do know where Dusty is but I can't get in the way of Thomas and Kodi to get to her," Kelly said to herself before walking into the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart!" Kelly's mother cheered with a warm welcoming smile. Kelly lets loose and smiles back at her mother before sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hi mom. do you know where dad is?" Kelly asked as she watched her mother cook. "He went to the store I think. he said he needed some rope for the next dig out or something like that." Kelly's mother answered. "Oh," Kelly said in a low voice. "But I swear. That man has changed ever since he was talking about these Native American stones. I never see him much anymore. I hope this isn't kind of affair or something." Kelly's mother said as she started to put the roast in the oven.

"Oh if only you knew." Kelly thought to herself. "Anyways sweetheart, how are Alan and Thomas doing? I hear Thomas got a new playpal." Kelly's mom asked. "Oh they're doing fine, same with Thomas, him and his dog Kodi are getting along really well." Kelly lied, trying not to worry her mother. Her mom however, saw through it, "Now don't you lie to me, something is going on. You know good and well that you can't lie to me. What's really going on?" Kelly's mom persisted. "Okay mom, see, dad finally went crazy over those stones and started going after Thomas for them. He's already almost killed him and his dog Kodi, now he'll do anything he can to get those stones." Kelly explained. "So you're telling me, your father has been on a rampage, trying to slaughter an innocent boy and his dog, just for those damned stones?! I'd be surprised if I don't castrate that man one day. We've got to find them, let's go Kelly!" Kelly's mom said, running to get her coat. "No mom, Thomas is already involved, what happens if you die? Besides, there isn't much you can do to help except motivate over the phone or by radio. Please mom, just stay out of this one, for me?" Kelly begged.

"Alright sweetheart. But I want you to be careful when you find your father, and too tell the truth me and your father haven't really gotten a long so as we use to," Kelly's mother said as she puts her coat down. "I will mom. I'll be sure to give dad what he deserves," Kelly said as she grabbed her thing and headed out the door. "I guess mama and papa were right about that man," Kelly's mom said before getting back to cooking. Kelly ran to her car and started up her car. Before Kelly could go anywhere, a few police cars raced past her and was heading for the hospital. "Oh no I hope everything is okay," Kelly said as she drove off and headed for the hospital. Once Kelly made it to the hospital. She got out of her car and went inside the hospital. Kelly found Alan in a wheelchair with his brother and sister-in-law. "Alan," Kelly said as she started walking over to Alan. "Kelly what are you doing here?" Alan asked as he started wheeling over to her. "Alan what's going on?" Kelly asked as she looked at Alan. "Rosy was kidnapped and I think it was your father that took her." Alan explained. "Oh no. Alan listen to me I know things between us got a little sour since you know my father now, but I want to stop him and put him away for what he has done," Kelly explained as she placed her hand on Alan's hand. Alan looked up at Kelly and smiled. "Okay I trust you. what do we do first?" Alan asked. Kelly smiled. "Do you have something of Thomas's or Kodi's?" Kelly asked. Alan hesitated for a moment. "Um... no. But I think Jenna can help with that since Kodi is her son after all," Alan explained. "Good maybe she can find them," Kelly said with a smile.

"Jenna, go find them girl. I know you can do it, now go Jenna." Alan said with a smile of confidence. "She's a good dog. Say, if she had pups, who is her mate?" Kelly asked. "You know, I don't have a clue. I have a feeling we'll meet him soon though." Alan said with a smile. Jenna ran off, sniffing the ground hoping to find her son's scent, "Oh, where could they have gone? I'm too old for this, if only Balto were here. Aha! Got his scent!" Jenna said to herself. Jenna followed Kodi and Thomas's scent which led her to the old theatre. "They must have turned somewhere here, dammit I lost their scent." Jenna said, she started to sniff around and found another trail which led back in the direction from where she came, but this time she picked up a raccoon's scent along with it, "Ugh, I should have been more careful when I was at the hospital. This trail smells like raccoon along with Kodi and Thomas's." Jenna followed the scent back to the hospital.

Jenna tried this again and then figured it out. Jenna howled to let Kelly know where she was going. "Okay, take the led girl." Kelly whispered into Jenna's ear. Kelly then turned and looked at Claire. "I think she has something," Kelly said to Claire. Claire turned to her husband and gave him a hug. "I'm going to get kids back," Claire said as she hugged him tighter. "Okay, me and Alan will be right behind you guys," John said before letting his wife go. Claire and Kelly both got in the same police car and took off with an officer as Jenna led the way. "I hope we're not too late," Claire whispered to Kelly. "Don't worry Claire. Thomas is a strong kid and I'm sure he's taking care of Rosy right now," Kelly said as she rubbed the back of Claire. Claire nodded in response as she looked ahead and watched Jenna taking the led towards the docks.

"Please sir, I need to go in and help them!" Claire said. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to wait until we can put the fire out." The Firefighter said. "Please, dear god I hope they're okay." Claire said. "Kodi, any thoughts?" Berry asked. "The hell do you think? Let's go get Thomas out of there and save him from that bastard Charlie!" Kodi said, running over to the entrance which was small enough for Berry and Thomas to crawl into. "Mom, look!" Rosy said, pointing over to Kodi and Berry. "No! That dog will die in there, we need to get him out now!" Claire said. "Where do we look Kodi, the stairs are blocked and I really have no way to get down to the basement where Thomas and Charlie are." Berry asked, looking around to find a way to the basement. "Looks like we'll have to look around, if there's an elevator we couldn't use it, it's probably broken." Kodi said. "Wait, that's it! if the elevator was broken from the explosion, I can go down the rope to the basement and help Thomas!" Berry said.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Kodi said as he and Berry both ran to the back of the burning factory. the back of the factory wasn't as bad as the front of the building. Kodi went straight in with Berry right behind him. "There it is!" Berry said with cough. The smoke started to fill the back of the factory. "Alright I'll go first," Kodi said as he grabbed the rope with his month. Kodi slowly made his way down the elevator until he made it to the bottom. Fire and smoke filled the air as Kodi lets go of the rope. "Alright! it's your turn!" Kodi called to Berry. Berry nodded as he grabbed the rope with his paws and made sure if the rope was safe to climb down on. As Berry was getting ready to go down a piece of the building fell down and cut the rope. "No! Kodi!" Berry shouted as he looked down the elevator shaft. "I'll be... cough I'll be okay just get yourself out of here! I'll go and get Thomas!" Kodi ordered. Berry nodded before leaving the building. Kodi turned and scanned the room. "Alright Thomas I'm coming for you. Just trust me," Kodi said as he went further into the fames.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys sorry for the short chapter but the last two chapters will be short like this one. Again I can never thank NightWolfZilvia enough for all the hard work he has put into these last few chapters. Everything that we have done so far for Purpose is becoming what Purpose is and what it stands for. Alright only two more Chapters to good and then it's on for the sequel! I know I wanted to save the title for the sequel in chapter 15 but I can't hold it any longer. So the title for the sequel will called "The Fate Of Us" and it's also a crossover with The Fox and The Hound, so that will be fun to have Thomas and Kodi to intertwine with Tod and Copper. Also it was Evil-Copper's idea for the crossover and I'll be working with him to shape out his vision of where the next step of our heroes story. Alright guys that's it for now and I'll see you in the next chapter! See ya!**

 **PS. I recording a song for Purpose on my youtube if you want to check that you can. Lol love it or hate it I tried for it lol and there will be alright guys see ya!**

 **NightWolfZilvia A/N Hey everyone! well, one more chapter left to go, I have had a lot of fun collabing with Thomas, and I can't thank him enough for letting me collab with him on Purpose, it is a great story and hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Have a good day/night and see you guys in the final chapter and our collab! :)**


	15. All In It

**Chapter 15 All In It**

"Thomas!" Thomas heard his name being called from the flames. Thomas opened eyes and looked around the room. Most of the room was filled with flames and smoke from explosion. "Thomas! Where are you?" Thomas heard his name again, this time it more clear. "Kodi!" Thomas said with a cough. Suddenly Kodi came through the smoke and stood in front of Thomas. "What are you doing in here?" Thomas asked as he cover his head from the fire. Kodi coughed before answering. "Like I said before. I wasn't ever going to let another child get in harms way. And I don't Alan to lose a son and I don't want to lose a friend," Kodi said with a smile. Thomas smiled back at Kodi before looking up ahead of Kodi. Thomas then lost his smile at what he saw ahead of him and Kodi. "Kodi look out!" Thomas shouted as he pushed Kodi out of the way. an axe was swung and landed on the ground in front of Thomas. It was Charlie holding the end of the axe with a deadly smile. "We're all in it together if we die down here," Charlie said keeping his dark smile.

"You bastard!" Thomas said coughing. "This wouldn't have happened if you chased us all through Alaska trying to get some stones!" Thomas yelled. "You still don't get it do you, boy? I don't care about anyone! Not my daughter, my wife, or my grandkids! All I care about are those stones!" Charlie said with the same smile on his face. "Go to hell you selfish bastard!" Thomas said, charging at Charlie, tackling him. "Hehe, we're all going to die down here anyways. No point in trying boy!" Charlie said with a smile. "YOU are going to die down here Charlie, not me and Kodi! You will die here along with your precious stones!" Thomas said, getting off Charlie.

"You wouldn't dare boy!" Charlie said in surprise. Thomas looked at Charlie as he rubbed the ashes off his face. "I would!" Thomas shouted as he threw the stones at Charlie. The stones fell to the ground, lifeless since they never worked for Charlie in the first place. Charlie only sat there and laughed as the stone just sat there in front of him. Thomas turned around and was about to walk away until Charlie paced his on Thomas's shoulder. After all the times Charlie had grabbed, pushed and shoved Thomas. This time felt very different. Thomas turned and looked up at Charlie. "This is the end for me kid. You're off with these than anyone else." Charlie said as he placed the stones in Thomas's hands. "But why? After all this time?" Thomas asked. Charlie placed both hands on Thomas shoulders and got close his face. "Kid just shut up and take them," Charlie said before Thomas pushing back towards Kodi. A piece of the building fell in the path where Charlie was standing so Thomas couldn't go back for him. Thomas sat up and looked at Kodi who had his paw under a rock. Thomas then picked up the rock and moved it over and then picked up Kodi. "We're all in it together Kodi. Now lets get out of here," Thomas said as he carried Kodi.

Thomas looked around for a way out of the burning building. "Look, Thomas! The rope connected to the elevator! If you can carry me on your back-." Thomas interrupted him, "No, it won't work. you'd slip and fall with that crushed paw of yours." Thomas said. "Damn, there's always a way out of everything. Keep looking Thomas, we're not dying today!" Kodi said. Thomas looked around, then up, "Look, the ceiling from B2 fell down! We can climb the slope and get us up a level higher!" Thomas said. "Well, you never know 'till you try!" Kodi said. The two started to climb the slope leading up to the next level higher. "Alright, we need to be extra careful here, the floor could fall at any moment." Thomas said, being careful to take slow and steady steps because of the extra weight he was carrying. "Alright, we need to look for another way. The stairs are blocked by debris, and the elevator is broken, the ceiling is intact as well, what next?" Kodi asked.

A window a crossed the room was broken opened from the firefighters trying to look inside. "I think I found our way out," Thomas said with a smile. "Good let's take it," Kodi said looking at the window. Thomas nodded in agreement as he carried Kodi on his shoulders and walked carefully crossed the room. Once Thomas and Kodi we're on the other side of the room. Thomas placed Kodi outside the window before getting himself out of the window. suddenly the floor broke through under Thomas before he could step through the window. Thomas's life flashed before his eyes as he felt gravity pull him down into the flames. No matter how much pain Kodi was in from the rocks crushing his front paws. Kodi jumped forward and grabbed Thomas by his sleeve and pulled him over to the outside world. Finally the building fell apart to the ground as Thomas and Kodi both laid down in the snow.

Kodi and Thomas looked at each other and started laughing. "We've come a long way haven't we?" Thomas asked after he stopped laughing. Kodi stopped laughed and turned to look at his friend. "Yeah we have," Kodi said still looking into his friend's eyes. "This is going to be one hell of a story to tell your kids," Thomas said before laying back down and looking up at the sky. Kodi chuckled as he did the same thing and laid on his back. The two friends laid there for a few more minutes before looking at each other again. "You think we better to let everyone know we're still alive?" Thomas asked. Kodi laughed at that. "Yeah we better to let them know," Kodi replied. Thomas chuckled before sitting up and the stands. "Let's go home," Thomas said as he picked Kodi back up and started walking towards the front of the building.

The two started towards the road that would take them to a place where they hadn't been in a very long time, and that place is home. "Man, we have a 45 mile hike to get home. It's crazy to think, me, you, and Berry completed a journey like this. With the help of others of course." Kodi said. "Heh, it's been one hell of a journey huh? Just wait until Dusty hears about this when we get home." Thomas said. "Speaking of Berry, whatever happened to him? He never showed up after we escaped the building." Kodi asked. "Maybe Animal Control got him or something." Thomas said chuckling. "Heh, little guy kinda deserved it." Kodi said. "Yeah, but truth be told, he did help us throughout this whole mess." Thomas said. "Too true, I'm going to miss him." Kodi said. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get home and sleep by a warm fire and eat something. I'm starving!" Thomas said. "Heh, me too." Kodi said, hearing his stomach growling. The two pushed their way through the storm and kept on the trail that would lead them home.

After hours of walking through the storm, Nome was just ahead of them. Thomas placed down and stretched his arms. "I hope you know everyone might think we're dead?" Thomas asked as he looked down at Kodi. Kodi lowered his ear and looked away from Thomas. "What's the matter Kodi?" Thomas asked as he got down on his knees and looked at Kodi. "You think everyone's going to be okay for a few more minutes of thinking we're dead?" Kodi asked as he looked back at Thomas. Thomas chuckled as he stood up. "Hey, don't worry about it Kodi. Everyone is going to cry when we show up into town," Thomas said as he picked up Kodi again. Kodi then smiled again. "I can't to see Dusty again," Kodi said as Thomas carried him down the hill. "Yeah. I can't wait to see my dad and who knows. Maybe Berry went back to Nome with everyone else," Thomas added now walking on the beach. "Yeah, maybe." Kodi added.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys :D this is second to the last chapter of Purpose! #PurposeFinal anyways guys this has been really fun for Purpose. Even a soundtrack is being made (by me!) but things for The Fate Of Us is going to be sweet! And again I'd like to thank NightWolfZilva for collabing on these last few chapters and I will return the favor by doing some chapters with him on his story Dingo's Tail II: A Quest For Vengeance. Alright guys again check the first song off the Purpose soundtrack. It can be found on my YouTube channel which you can find in my bio. Alright guys! See you guys later for the #PurposeFinal**

 **NightWolfZilva A/N: One more Chapter guys! I can't wait to see how we're going to end this chapter, and I'm even more excited to write our first collaboration! We don't know which characters we're using and what the plot is, but stay tuned and see you guys in the next Chapter of Purpose!**


	16. Purpose

**Chapter 16 Purpose**

It wasn't long now that Thomas walked into the town with Kodi on his shoulders. Everyone in town was looking at Thomas funny as he carried Kodi into the vet's office. "can I please get some help please?" Thomas said now having Kodi in his arms. "Your Alan's kid right?" the office assistant asked. Thomas then placed Kodi down and looked at the office assistant. "yes now please can I get some help for my dog," Thomas pleased. The office assistant then nodded as she phoned for a vet to come and see Kodi.

A few minutes passed before a doctor entered the room, "You must be Kodi and Thomas?" The doctor asked. "Yes doc, where do we need to go?" Thomas asked. "Go to room B2, go straight ahead, take the first left and it's the first door on your left." The doctor said. Kodi and Thomas entered the room, "Man, I hope the good doctor can help with my legs, you carrying me gets uncomfortable." Kodi said. "Heh, sorry Kodi, I'm doing what I can." Thomas said. The Nurse entered the room, "Alrighty, this is Kodi right?" The Nurse asked. "Yes ma'am." Thomas said. "And what seems to be the problem with him?" The Nurse asked. "His front paws were crushed under rocks, I think they're broken." Thomas said

"Alright let me take a look them," the nurse said as she looked at Kodi's front paws. "Yes, they are indeed broken," the nurse said before looking back at Thomas. "I will have the doctor come in and bandage these poor paws up," the nurse said with a smile. Thomas nodded in response as the nurse left the room. Thomas then turned and looked at Kodi. "Do you think you'll run again?" Thomas asked as he sat back in his chair. Kodi chuckled as he looked at Thomas. "Well, nothing has stopped me before! And I'm gonna have to run again if you I'm going to keep up with these new pups," Kodi explained. Thomas smiled with a nod in response. "Yeah I bet," Thomas added. Not long after that, the doctor came in and check on Kodi and placed some bandages on his front paws. Thomas walked out in the front office and took his phone.

The phone was dead so it wasn't in any use for Thomas. Thomas sighed before walking over to the office desk. "Can I use the phone please," Thomas asked as he stood in front of the desk. "Yes you may," the office assistant said with a smile as she handed Thomas the phone. Thomas took the phone and dialed his father's phone number. After three rings his father answers the phone with sadness in his voice. "Hello?" Alan said in low tone. "Hey dad," Thomas said in a calm voice. "Thomas!" Alan shouted on the other end of the phone. "Yeah dad I'm Alive and so is Kodi," Thomas said with a smile. "Where are you right now?" Alan asked. "Back home in Nome at the vets office," Thomas answered. "Okay son, stay there were on our way home!" Alan cheer on the phone before hanging up. "Um, hello dad?" Thomas said on the phone but no answer. "Huh. Oh well." Thomas said as he hung up the phone. "I guess they will be happy to see you when they get here." The office assistant said looking up at Thomas. Thomas laughed before answering. "You have no Idea," Thomas said before walking to the waiting area.

After a while of waiting Kodi was able to come out and sit with Thomas and wait for everyone to come home to Nome. "Ouch! I can't believe I have to wear these bandages for two months!" Kodi whined. Thomas chuckled before grabbing the healing stone from his pocket. "I could help you cheat the healing process if you want?" Thomas asked holding the healing stone in his hand.

"What are you waiting for Thomas? Let 'em rip!" Kodi said. Thomas placed the stone on Kodi's paw, "Ouch, that hurts!" Kodi whined. "Oh stop complaining, would you rather wait two months or wait about 15 seconds?" Thomas asked with a smile. Kodi muttered under his breath and just waited it out. "There's your left one, now for the right." Thomas said, placing the stone on Kodi's right paw. The healing stone was working when the light went out, "Huh? What happened, why isn't it working?!" Thomas asked. "Don't they need a recharge time?" Kodi asked. "Oh yeah, either that or we overused it." Thomas said. "We'll wait about 5 minutes and see." Thomas said. Five minutes passed and Thomas tried the stone again, "Huh, I guess you were right Kodi." Thomas said, holding the stone on Kodi's paw.

After 15 seconds Thomas took away the stone from Kodi's paw. "Better?" Thomas asked. Kodi smiled as he looked up at Thomas. "Yeah feels fantastic," Kodi said as he stood up. "it's still a little sore though. But I'll be fine." Kodi said with another smile. Thomas sat back in his seat and looked out the window. "they should be long now," Thomas said still looking at the Window. "yeah I can't wait to see Dusty again," Kodi said as he laid down.

Alan burst through the hospital doors, "Thomas, Kodi!" Alan shouted. "Dad!" Thomas yelled, running to his dad. "Where's Rosy? Is she okay?" Thomas asked. "She's coming, don't worry, she's alright." Alan said. Rosy came in, "Thomas! Are you alright?" Rosy said, running into her cousin's chest, crying. "Hey, i'm here, don't worry Rosy, I'm not dead yet. Me and Kodi still have too many things to do before we're gone for good." Thomas said, laughing. "Heh, I guess that's true. Oh! Thomas, come here." Rosy said, motioning for Thomas to listen in, "Dusty's and Balto's boat, she's having her puppies." Rosy whispered into Thomas's ear. "Well don't tell me, go tell Kodi! Here, you'll need this." Thomas said, handing her the green stone. Rosy walked over to where Kodi was lying, "Kodi, Dusty's alright. She's having her puppies at Balto's boat." Rosy said in Kodi's ear.

"Really?!" Kodi said as he jumped up. Rosy nodded in response. Kodi then ran outside and headed for his father boat. Rosy then walked up to thomas and gave him back the stone. Thomas was about to join Kodi and follow him to Balto's boat but was then stopped by his father. "Son hold on for a second," Alan said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yeah dad?" Thomas asked as he looked at his father. "Kelly wants to apologize for everything that has happened," Alan said as Kelly walked up and stood beside Alan. "Hey Thomas. I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened. My dad shouldn't have done the things that he has done." Kelly explained. Thomas chuckles before hugging Kelly. "Kelly I understand and thank for you apology," Thomas said before letting go of Kelly. "Is there somewhere you have to be Thomas?" Alan asked his son. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back," Thomas said before taking off for the beach.

Thomas caught up with Kodi, "Took you long enough!" Kodi said, running. "Man, you darted out of there like a flash of lightning!" Thomas said. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? Dusty's having my pups!" Kodi said, still running. "Less talking, more running then!" Thomas yelled and he pushed ahead. The two finally arrived at Balto's boat, "Dad, Dusty?! Where are you?" Kodi shouted, looking for his dad. "In here son!" Balto yelled as Kodi arrived. "Dad! Dusty, are you alright?" Kodi asked

Thomas stayed outside to give Kodi and Dusty their time together. "Hey buddy!" Berry said before taking a bite of an apple. "Berry you're okay!" Thomas said as he ran over to the raccoon and picked him up and gave him a big hug. "Alright buddy try not to kill me again," Berry said as he hugged Thomas back. Thomas then placed down Berry and kneeled down to his level. "What happened to you after the fire?" Thomas asked. Berry laughed before answering. "Well after everyone thought you were dead... well not me, I didn't you guys were dead. But anyways I took a ride with Jenna and Dusty after you called and Dusty started to not feel and then here we are really," Berry said as he crossed his arms. "Oh that sounds simple," Thomas said as he stood up. "Thomas come here! I want you to meet them'" Kodi called from inside the boat. "Well, you better go." Berry said with a smile. Thomas nodded before heading inside the boat.

"Alright, here is Nova." Kodi said, picking up a puppy that resembled him, "Here's Anika, she looks like Dusty as you can tell, and finally, we've got Eli and Jack." Kodi said, introducing each of his puppies. "They're beautiful Kodi. I'm happy for you buddy." Thomas said, hugging Kodi. "Thanks Thomas, thank you for sticking with me the whole way through." Kodi said, tearing up. "Aww buddy, don't cry." Thomas said. "Thank you for taking care of me and him. I am grateful Thomas." Dusty said. "No problem Dusty, congratulations you two." Thomas said. "I'm happy for you son, I'm very proud of you." Balto said. "Thanks dad, I wish you were there to help us throughout this whole mess. But nonetheless, thanks for taking care of Dusty for me." Kodi said.

( 6 weeks later…)

Kodi and Thomas sat down on warm beach and watched the water while watching the pups play with their grandfather. "Six weeks today huh?" Thomas asked as he looked at Kodi. "Yeah. Four weeks today since they were born," Kodi said with a smile. "You know they act just like you," Thomas said as he sat back in the sand. Kodi chuckled as he looked at Thomas. "Oh really? Nova has more of a human personality than the rest of them," Kodi said with a smile. "Oh sure! What about Jack and Eli?" Thomas asked Kodi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out until they came up with the same idea. "Uncle Berry," the both of them said. "And Anika she's…" Thomas started to say but Kodi finished his sentence. "The one who's really like me," Kodi said with another smile. Thomas nodded in response as he sat up. "You know, my mom used to say that everyone has a destiny, everyone has a destination and everyone has a purpose in life," Thomas said as he and Kodi continued to watch the play. Kodi nodded in response. "Funny, my dad said the same thing when I was a pup." Kodi said as he looked back at Thomas. "Then I guess they had something in common," Thomas said with a smile. Kodi smiled back at Thomas before laying his down. Thomas's phone then rang as he answered it. "Hello?" Thomas asked on the phone. "Son, you better start heading home before it gets late and I still have to take you and Kodi to the train station," Alan explained on the phone. "Don't we're now our way home now," Thomas said on the phone. "Alright son I'll see you soon," Alan said before hanging up the phone. "Alright Kodi it's time to head home," Thomas said as he stood up.

Kodi smiled and looked at Thomas. "Alright you go ahead start walking and I'll tell the kids we're leaving," Kodi said as he stood up. Thomas nodded as he started to walk home but watched as Kodi ran over to his kids and started to play with them before leaving. Like the words from his mother. Thomas knew she was right from the time she told and to the time she passed on to the other side. Everyone has a **Destiny** , Everyone has a **Destination** and Everyone has a **Purpose.** "Goodbye daddy! We'll see you when you get home," all of Kodi's pups shouted to their as he started to run towards Thomas. "Come on! I'll race you home!" Thomas said with a smile as he started to running side by side with Kodi. "You're on!" Kodi said running with his owner.

Everyone has a **Purpose.**

 **The end**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright everyone! That is it for Purpose! The Fate Of Us is already posted as well since I worked ahead of time on the Prologue so right after this you can go ahead and read the sequel entitled The Fate Of Us. It will be in the crossover category with The Fox And The hound so stay tune for more chapters of that and we will continue the story of Kodi and Thomas in The Fate Of Us. alright guys I'll see you The Fate Of Us.**

 **NightWolfZila A/N Well guys, this is the end of Purpose. This was a great story and when I first read this, I was inspired to write my own stories. I thank KodiWolf321/Thomas for letting me collab with him on his story. Don't worry though! Purpose II is coming soon! Can't wait to read it! Have a good day/afternoon/evening!**


	17. After Purpose

**After Purpose**

 **Hello everyone! And welcome to After Purpose! I'm here to tell all of you that "The Fate Of Us" is now out with its first chapter and prologue. It is a crossover so it will be located in Balto and Fox and the Hound crossover. The story Idea came from Evil-Cooper and with this Idea it was an outstanding Idea. And I thought it was a great idea for it to be a sequel. So what I have going on right now is a Q &A, you guys can leave me a question in a review or you guys can PM me. All answers will be answered on my Youtube channel and you guys can ask me anything from Purpose to like I said anything. Alright guys I have to go back to work on Chapter 2 for "The Fate Of Us" and I will see you guys then. And remember guy I will be doing a Q&A and I will be sure to answer any questions you have! :D **

**Thank you, Kodiwolf321.**


	18. Bonus content: Unfinished Draft

Kodiwolf321 A/N hello everyone! I wanted to give you this gift from me to you! This is an unfinished draft of what Purpose could have been and I thought I would release this unfinished draft to show where my mind was going and how the idea of Purpose was going to be. Anyways I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: A New Home 

The sun started to rise as a car with a U-Haul tagging along behind it drove through the forest heading towards the small town of Nome. A mother named Alea Gomez drives the car as her fifteen year old son Thomas, sits in the passenger seat right next to her. Thomas sighs as he puts on his hood and leans against the car window. "Alright what's on your mind?" Alea asked her son as she was turning the corner. Thomas looked at his mother with disappointment. "I want to go back home," Thomas said still looking at his mother. Alea took a deep breath before answering. "I know sweetie. But right now… this is gonna have to make this work," Alea answered as she took the final turn into town.

"I still don't understand why we have to live in your great grandfather's house," Thomas said while looking out the window. "Well it's the only place where can live at the moment. Otherwise we will live in the car," Alea with chuckle as she pulled up to a local diner that was in town. "Well… there's my new job," Alea said as her and Thomas both looked out the window to view the diner. "And look there's your school a crossed the street from the diner!" Alea shouted with excitement as she pointed a crossed the street. Thomas looked at where his mother pointing. Thomas then shook his head and sunk into his seat. "Mom just kill me now," Thomas said while shaking his head. Alea looked at her son with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with this high school?" Alea asked Thomas sat up in his seat and looked at his mother. "Because. Look at their mascot, a Polar Bear? Come on mom why can't I take online classes," Thomas pleaded. Alea shook her head, "I'm afraid we can't do that son. Besides you'll need to make new friends since we're going to be here for awhile," Alea said as she started up the car and started to drive away. Thomas noticed on the way up to his new house, he noticed that everyone in town had dogs and sleds. Thomas only shakes his head as he looks forward and looks at his new house. The car came to a full stop in front of a old victorian house. "Here we are!" Alea said with smile. Thomas takes off his hood and looks at the house. "What is this. Hotel transylvania?" Thomas asked as he looked at his mother.

Alea chuckled as she took off her seatbelt. "This my dear is our new home," Alea said as she opened the door of her car and step our. Thomas looked out at the house before shaking his head. "I'm better off with aunt Lucy," Thomas whispered to himself as he stepped out of car. Thomas grabbed a box of his things and headed into the house. "What a dump," Thomas thought to himself as he step inside. The house already had most of their furniture before they even arrived. Thomas then headed up the stairs to try to find his room. The house that he and his mother are now moving into had five bedrooms three bathrooms and one huge attic.

Thomas's room was the first door on left of the hall. Thomas opened his door to his room and step inside. "Home sweet home I guess," Thomas said as he placed down his box on the and jumped into his bed. Amd sighed. Thomas laid in his bed for a few more minutes before hearing some footsteps up above him Thomas then looked up at his ceiling as the footsteps continued. Thomas then got off his bed and walked over to the attic door. Thomas tried opening the door to the attic but couldn't since it was locked. "Really?" Thomas said to himself. Suddenly the footsteps in the attic have stopped since Thomas tried opening the door.

"Mom!" Thomas called for his mother. Alea walked into Thomas's room with a smile on her smile. "Yes sweetie?" Alea said in a sweet tone. "Um… the door to the attic is locked. Do you have a key or something?" Thomas asked his mother. Alea shook her head, "I'm afraid not sweetie. But I'll see if the landlord has a key," Alea said with a smile Thomas shaked his head and looked back at the door "No it's okay. I just thought I heard something," Thomas said as he went over to his bed and laid down. "Well honey it is a old house," Alea said as she crosses her arms. Thomas chuckles as he stares at the ceiling. "Yeah, Tell me about it." Thomas answered. "I think you'll learn to love it here. I know I did when I spent my summers here," Alea said with a smile. "Oh yay," Thomas replied.

Alea only shook her head. "You'll see. Anyways your uncle John, aunt Grace and cousin Rosy are coming over for dinner tonight," Alea said as she left her son's room. Thomas jumped up from his bed and followed his mother into the next room. "My what and who?" Thomas asked as he walked into the next room. "Oh yeah... I forgot you haven't seen them since you were eight. And they had a daughter. You're cousin Rosy she's eight. Such a sweet little girl as far as I know from the phone," Alea explained as she walked into the guest Jack and Jill bathroom to place some flowers on the corner of the bathroom. "You never really met her?" Thomas asked. Alea shook her head, "Nope," His mother replied as she walked back into the guest bedroom.

"Oh and I know how you feel about being around dogs. But they have two," Alea said with another smile. Suddenly the door had rang and Alea perked up. "Oh they're here," Alea said as she walked passed her son and headed for the stairs. Alea stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her son. "Just met Rosy and her dogs. You might find them great company," Alea said with another smile as she started walking down the stairs. Thomas only sighed as he made his way to the staircase. Alea opened up the door and welcomes her family inside. "Oh my gosh! Come in! Come in!" Alea cheered as she hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "Where's your boy at?" John as asked his sister. "Up here," Thomas said as he walked down the stairs. "Wow you've gotten so big! How old are you now?" John asked with a smile.

Thomas stood next to his mother and crossed his arms. "Seventeen," Thomas answer. John nodded. "Ah the man of the house now huh?" John asked. Thomas nodded. "Looks like it," Thomas replied. "Um.. well Rosy is outside playing with Balto and Jenna. But don't worry they don't bite at all," Grace said with a smile. "Oh yes! Son go outside and play with your cousin!" Alea said as she grabbed her son's coat and sent him outside. "But mom don't you want me to help you make dinner?" Thomas asked. Alea only laughed. "No sweetie you're uncle and aunt will help me with that. You just go out there and get to know your cousin," Alea said as she opens the door and pushes her son out the door.

Thomas only heard the door behind him close. "Alright I'm out gosh," Thomas said under his breath. "Hi I'm Rosy," said a little voice in front of Thomas. Thomas looked down and found his little cousin. Rosy a small eight year with red hair stood in front of Thomas. "Hi," Thomas said as he walked passed Rosy. "Hey um… Thomas right?" Rosy asked as she started following Thomas. "Yeah thats me," Thomas answered as he continued to walk away. "Do you want to play with me and my dogs?" Rosy asked as she followed behind Thomas. "No," Thomas answered. "Then do you want to play hide and seek?" Rosy asked now walking beside Thomas. "No," Thomas answered as he sat down picnic table.

"Well then do you want to…." Rosy started to say but then was cut off from Thomas. "No, no, no and no," Thomas said as looked into the little girl's eyes. Rosy frowned as she crossed her arms. "Look kid… I'm cold and tired… so just go and play with your puppies," Thomas said with frustration. Rosy's face then turned bright red. "I'm a not a kid! My name is Rosy and um for your information Balto and Jenna already had their puppies thank you very much," Rosy shouted as she stormed away. Thomas only shook his head as she walked away. Alea and John starting to cook dinner while keeping an eye on Thomas and Rosy outside. "Well I guess the'll come around," John said with a smile. Alea only chuckled. "I sure hope so John," Alea replied. John smiled at his sister. "Remember when we were like that?" John asked while washing his hands. Alea chuckled. "Yeah the good old days," Alea replied.

After a while of being outside Thomas was just about ready to head back inside to get warm until he heard his mother scream then he ran inside as quick as he could. "Mom what's wrong?!" Thomas shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Thomas's uncle John tried to throw something at a small little mouse that quickly ran into his little mouse hole. "What happened?" Thomas asked. Grace walked over to Thomas and places her hand on his shoulder. "A small rodent was trespassing, but nothing too serious," Grace said with a smile. "Oh," Thomas replied. "Anyways. Dinner is ready," Alea said with a smile while stepping off the chair.

Everyone sat down in the dining room and started eating. A storm started to blow in as the lights in the room started to flicker. "You guys won't have to go out in this weather. You can stay the night here," Alea said with a smile. "Yay!" Rosy cheered. "Alea. it's not going to be a problem to get home," John said taking a drinking of his water. Alea looked at her brother and chuckled. "Jonathan you know you're always welcome to stay here and besides it's getting really nasty out there," Alea said looking at her brother in the eye. Thomas sighed as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his plate and headed into the kitchen. After Thomas washed his plate he headed up stairs. "You going to bed sweetie?" Alea asked her son. Thomas stopped on the first step and looked at his mother. "Yeah," Thomas replied. Alea nodded. "Oh okay. Goodnight sweetheart," Alea said in a soft voice. "Rosy can you get the dogs in sweetie?" John asked his daughter. Rosy did as she was told as Thomas continued to go up stairs.

Later that night, the storm had gotten worse with the snow and some lightening crashing outside. Thomas just laid in his bed just staring at the ceiling as storm outside got louder. "What a first night," Thomas said to himself.still looking at the ceiling. Thomas was about to turn over and try to sleep, but instead he heard more footsteps coming from the attic above him. "What the hell is going on up there?" Thomas said as he sat up in his bed. Creaking sounds were coming down the stairs towards the attic door. Thomas got out of his bed and grabbed his baseball bat and walked over to the attic door. A dem light started to glow from under the attic door. Thomas's got wide as he puts his hand on the door handle. The attic door was now unlocked.

Thomas opened the door with his bat in his right hand, ready to hit whoever was on the other side. Thomas pulled the door open to find nothing but christmas lights flickering. "Huh?" Thomas said to himself as he took his first step forward. "Ouch," said a small voice from the attic. "Who's up there?!" Thomas shouted. "Oh he's early," said the small voice. Thomas hesitated to walk up the stairs. "Well no turning back now," Thomas said to himself as he walked up the stairs while closing the door behind him. Thomas walked up the staircase up into the attic. The attic itself was a huge room, almost like a grand ball room. There were bookshelves all against the wall and two desk against the window. In the middle of the room on the ceiling there was a large window facing down on the room. "You would think the snow would be a little heavy on that glass," Thomas said to himself.

"That's because it's a special type of material and not glass," A small voice spoke up. "Who said that?!" Thomas shouted. Thomas looked around his surrounding but found nothing. Thomas then sat down in a chair that was next to a desk and placed down his bat. "Maybe I'm just hearing things," Thomas said to himself as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't think so," said the small voice. Thomas jumped up from the chair with his bat in his hands. "Okay for real! Who's there?" Thomas shouted again. Thomas then looked on the desk and saw the same mouse that had scared his mother earlier. "Oh it's just you," Thomas said as he lowered his bat. "Well here I am," the small mouse spoke. "What the hell!" Thomas shouted about to hit the mouse with the bat. "Wait!" the mouse spoke again. Thomas stopped himself and lowered the bat. "Good. Now that I have your attention," The mouse said as he came forward to Thomas. "How are you even talking?" Thomas asked.

The mouse smiled. "Well that's what I'm to explain." said the mouse. Thomas then puts down his bat and sits back into the chair. "Now, you see that stone that's in the case on the wall there?" the mouse said pointing at the case with the stone inside. Thomas turned and looked at the case. "Yeah what about it?" Thomas asked. The mouse only chuckled. "Can you bring it over here," said the mouse. Thomas nodded as he stood up from the chair and walked over and grabbed the case and brought it back over to the mouse. "Okay what is this? And what's you name by the way?" Thomas asked as he puts down the case. Before the mouse had said his name, he climb on the case and smile. "I am Muru son of Kahu and Quillaq," Muru said with a smile. Thomas raised one eyebrow.

"Um son of who?" Thomas asked. Muru chuckled as he hopped off the case. "Not important." Muru said as he placed a key into the keyhole of the case and unlocked the case. "Now open the case and place the stone in your hand," Muru said with a smile as he pushed the case close to Thomas. "Um… no," Thomas said crossing his arms. Muru then lost his smile. "Why not?" Muru asked. Thomas then took a deep. "Why should I trust a small mouse that can talk and won't explain what's going on right now," Thomas said placing his hands on the table. Muru laughed. "You remind me a lot of Aleu," Muru said with another smile, Thomas was getting a little angry. "Who are you talking about?!" Thomas shouted. Muru chuckled "why don't touch the stone and find out. And all your wildest dreams will come true," Muru said teasing Thomas. "Yeah I think I'm already in a wild dream," Thomas said as he bit his lip as he placed his hand on the case.

Thomas swallowed hard before opening the case. Thomas opened the case and the stone started to glow a bright blue. "What the hell is this?" Thomas asked looking at Muru. "Long ago. Native Americans sent out seven spirits stones across alaska and your great grandfather happened to be pass down this ancient artifact to you," Muru explained. Thomas looked at Muru with a confused look. "Why me?" Thomas asked Muru chuckled. "I guess that's something you're gonna have to find out huh? With a little help of course," Muru explained. The stone started to shine brighter with the wind now shaking the house. "Help? From who?" Thomas asked. Muru was now nowhere to be found. "Muru?" Thomas called his name as the stone got brighter and brighter.

The northern lights above in the sky suddenly crashed down beaming through the ceiling window and landed on Thomas. The blast was almost like a sudden lightning shock as Thomas fell back out of the seat. Thomas's vision was weak after the sudden crash lightning or whatever that was. Thomas tried to get up but couldn't Thomas fell back down and laid on his back. Before Thomas knew it he was out cold. "Thomas honey! It's time to get up!" Alea called for her son. Thomas shot opened his eyes and sat quickly. Thomas found himself still in the attic. Thomas check himself to make sure he was still himself. "Okay mom I'm coming!" Thomas called back. "Okay sweetheart!" Alea called back. "Okay was last night a dream? No it wasn't a dream! Otherwise I would down in my bedroom and not up here in the attic!" Thomas said to himself as he stood up.

Suddenly everything came back to Thomas. "Muru!" Thomas said out loud. "Muru where are you?" Thomas called out. There was no answer. "Great," Thomas said as he shook his head. Thomas then walked down the attic stairs and headed into his room. Thomas changed his clothes. Thomas then walked down stairs and met his family in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," Alea said as she looked at her son. "Hey," Thomas said as he sat down at the table. "Here you go," Alea said as she handed her son his breakfast. John and Grace were standing next to the window watching Rosy play with Balto and Jenna. "Did you hear the crazy storm last night?" Thomas asked before taking a bite of his food.

Kodiwolf321 A/N so this is where It's unfinished and leaving you wanting to know what happened next lol this April will be to two year mark of Purpose and I hope you enjoyed this unfinished draft of Purpose. Anyways things will get back on track with REPUTATION, Too Good at Goodbyes and Purpose: Heading Home. Have a good day or night and I'll see you real soon.


End file.
